KH: Shattered Existence
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: Après une forte tempête, Sora se retrouve dans un autre monde. Trouvé par le roi local et adopté, Sora essaye d'être un prince correct jusqu'au jour où il fit une horrible insanité. Puni par le roi, Sora vit donc quelques années de sa vie enfermée, jusqu'au jour où le destin lui demande de l'aide. [AU]
1. L'enfant qui ne sera jamais seul

****NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : **Bonjour à ceux qui me connaisse pas, je suis Luky ! Ici c'est ma première fanfiction sur KH, j'en ai déjà écrit des fanfictions mais jamais sur KH, j'espère que ça vous plaira ... Sachez que c'est un AU (Alternatif Universe) et qu'il n'y aura pas de slash (noooon ne fuyez pas s'il vous plait !) bon oui, peut-être y aura-t-il de la romance mais en arrière plan (j'ai pas envie que ça soit la chose principal). Cette histoire, c'est limite si je refais pas KH à ma façon. Donc sachez que je prévois (pour le moment) 8 mondes Disney, 11 personnages de FF, et d'autre personnages du monde de Disney et qui n'auront forcement leur monde (genre Merlin ...). En tout cas, merci si vous lisez cette fic ! Un commentaire c'est toujours aussi gentil ^^

**EDIT : **J'ai (encore) corrigé quelque petites fautes ainsi que changer le titre et le résumé.

* * *

_Another Side, Another Story …_

**Chapitre 1**

L'enfant qui ne sera jamais seul.

Il y avait de la neige. De la neige qui volait en harmonie avec le vent. La neige atterrissait sur toutes les têtes du sol. Les nuages cachaient le ciel, ils couvraient également le soleil. On ne pouvait pas voir qu'il commençait déjà à disparaître au-delà de la mer.

De la neige sur des îles tropicaux me direz-vous. Tout commença dans une sombre nuit d'hiver, le soleil était finalement couché, la neige tombait doucement, et dans une petite rue à l'étroit, on pouvait y voir une forme. Cette forme était une personne, on n'arrivait pas à voir son visage car sa capuche noire camouflait entièrement son visage. Elle était entièrement habillée de noir par ailleurs. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle se hâta et s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment plutôt sombre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle déposa la « chose » devant la porte, qui était en réalité un enfant, un bébé dans une épaisse couverture. D'abord elle déposa une lettre ainsi qu'un baissé sur son front.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu subisses le même destin que ton frère. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, et malgré toutes ses douleurs sur son cœur, elle cogna plusieurs fois à la porte afin que dedans on puisse l'entendre. Elle se retourna sans regarder l'enfant et elle disparut au loin.

* * *

Sora serrait désespérément sa main gauche. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le défie comme ceci. Et pourtant, il y avait droit presque tous les jours. Le jeune enfant de six ans grinça en regardant un enfant beaucoup plus grand que lui. C'était ce regard autoritaire qui le faisait croire qu'on le défiait. Il subissait souvent quelque moquerie des autres enfants à l'orphelinat. Mais même si la plupart était des gros lourdauds qui aimaient se faire entendre, d'autre personne était encore gentille avec lui. Son meilleur ami l'est, bien évidemment.

L'enfant qui se tenait près de lui avec deux autres enfants juste derrière, continua à le contempler. Il ricana un instant puis il lança :

\- Alors Sora, tu veux toujours pas me donner ton déjeuné ?

C'est un exemple pour laquelle ce type n'arrêtait pas de lui chercher des ennuis. Il venait toujours lui prendre sa part de déjeuner lorsque le repas était délicieux, même si c'était rare la plupart du temps. Sora tenait dans sa main droite son assiette, il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, cela finirait mal pour lui, mais il n'avait pas envie que son « ennemi » soit béat de manger tranquillement sa part alors qu'il serait probablement entrain de se battre avec les deux autres. Le garçon aux cheveux hérissés brun le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui tendit son assiette mais avant que l'autre ne l'attrape, Sora lâcha l'assiette qui s'écroula au sol. Le repas était maintenant perdu.

\- Tu sais où manger maintenant, Seifer. Lui répondit Sora avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux amis de Seifer ouvrirent grand leurs bouches que l'autre était entrain de regarder l'assiette avec des yeux ronds. Sora rigola un bref instant de ce qu'il a fait et de voir la réaction de ces trois là. Seifer releva la tête et serra très fortement les dents.

\- Tu veux que je te casse la tête, hérisson ?! Grogna-t-il.

Sora cessa de sourire, il savait que cela allait arriver de toute manière mais vaut mieux ça que Seifer qui déguste sa part, non ? Seifer s'apprêta à lui envoyer un coup sur sa figure mais avant même qu'il ne touche le petit, sa main fut empoigné par un autre garçon de la même taille que lui. Son regard était si perçant, il avait des yeux bleus-vert qui rappelaient la mer lorsqu'elle était claire.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ton âge, Seifer ? Cassa-t-il.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargissent un peu. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, seulement il savait qu'il avait une force un peu plus supérieur à lui. Sora qui était derrière son « protecteur » fit un sourire victorieux, il n'était plus en danger lorsqu'il était ici. Les deux amis de Seifer disparurent aussi vite que possible, ne voulant pas recevoir des coups du nouvel arrivant. Seifer essaya de retirer son bras mais enfin de compte, l'autre le lâcha avec un dégout dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça, Riku ! Hurla Seifer en regardant le plus petit.

Sora fronça des sourcils. Riku regarda le blond s'énerver avec ennuis, puis après qu'il ait fait son « caca nerveux » il se retira aussi loin. Sora exclama un sourire triomphant. Riku se retourna pour le regarder et il posa ses mains sur les hanches tout en soupirant.

\- Sora …

Sora le regarda avec des yeux d'innocents, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Sora, tu sais qu'un jour on finira par être séparé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Riku ! Si on est ami, on se reverra encore ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'on sera séparé !

Après cette déclaration, Riku rigola doucement.

\- C'est vrai. Mais quand je ne serais pas présent, que feras-tu ?

Sora souffla puis il se reprit et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je me battrais et je n'abandonnerais pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le sourire de Riku s'allongea. Il était assez fier que son ami soit devenu un garçon assez courageux. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder l'assiette au sol, il les releva pour regarder de nouveau Sora.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu n'as plus rien à manger. Finit-il par dire.

Surpris, Sora regarda aussi le sol pour ainsi les lever l'air de rien, mais un grondement retentit. Riku libéra un rire que cela fit rougir Sora de honte.

\- Je vais partager ma part avec toi.

Sora regarda Riku comme si c'était l'ultime espoir qu'on puisse lui donner. Il hocha la tête et suivi Riku à une table.

\- Et après, on ira s'entrainer ?

En guise de réponse, Riku lui hocha la tête.

Pour les deux, leurs déjeuners n'étaient pas très long, Riku a dû partager sa nourriture en deux afin de pouvoir donner le reste à Sora. Même si ce n'était peut-être pas suffisant, Sora gardait encore le sourire. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Sora prit le bras de Riku et l'entraîna en dehors de l'orphelinat pour l'amener à la plage. Plusieurs autres enfants étaient là aussi, l'orphelinat n'était pas si loin de la plage, il y avait certain surveillant bien évidemment et à une certaine limite, mais cela n'empêcha pas à nos deux amis de prendre une épée en bois chacun et de commencer l'affrontement. Les autres étaient habitués à voir ces deux là se battre, ils y allaient doucement et ils s'affrontaient seulement par plaisir. Sora était beaucoup trop énergique par rapport à Riku qui était plus sage, c'était Riku qui « entraînait » Sora. Riku était plus grand d'une année par rapport à son meilleur ami. Et Riku savait que si l'un des deux étaient blessés, c'était lui le responsable. Mais tout se passait bien. Rien ne change par rapport à d'habitude. Sora frappait l'autre morceau de bois avec agitation, Riku réussi à bouger, faisant tomber le brun au sol. Celui-ci se releva de vitesse et chargea de nouveau sur le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Sora sauta sur lui, levant son épée en l'air afin de la battre sur la tête de Riku. Bien évidemment, celui-ci réussi sans aucun problème à l'éviter.

Sora était un peu essoufflé vers la fin. Riku était toujours en garde mais il regarda Sora avec doute.

\- Tu veux toujours continuer ? Demanda Riku baissa son bras qui tenait son épée.

Sora releva la tête, tout en faisant disparaître toute trace de fatigue.

\- Bien sur !

Mais une personne beaucoup plus grande qu'eux se rapprocha des deux enfants et s'interposa.

\- Désolée les enfants. Mais c'est l'heure de rentrer !

C'était l'une des surveillantes. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et que les étoiles commencèrent déjà à apparaître. Sora lamenta mais il hocha la tête. Ils suivirent de prêt la jeune surveillante et finirent par rentrer dans le bâtiment de l'orphelinat. Les soirées étaient les moments les plus ennuyants de la journée pour Sora, il n'avait plus droit de faire trop de bruit, il devait participer à des jeux calmes avec les autres et parfois se retrouver avec certaine personne qu'il n'aimait pas forcement. Même si Riku y participait également, Sora ne se retrouvait pas dans la même équipe que lui ou bien il ne faisait pas le même jeu, les éducateurs et surveillants avaient souvent tendance à les séparer lors des soirées car ils savaient que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, ils étaient souvent excités. Après avoir dîné et enfin fait les derniers jeux, ils finirent enfin par aller se coucher. Sora était dans la même chambre que Riku bien heureusement et son lit se trouver juste à coté. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils sont devenus amis.

Sora n'arrivait pas à dormir, le sommeil n'était pas du tout présents. Il se tourna plusieurs fois mais impossible, on lui avait souvent répété que si il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il devrait compter les moutons. Mais c'était stupide ! Quel mouton ? Sora agita sa tête dans tous les sens. Il regarda Riku qui avait l'air déjà d'être dans les bras de Morphée. Sora sortit de son lit et se rapprocha du lit de son meilleur ami. Il le regarda un instant puis il se mit à l'appeler doucement :

\- Riku ! Riku !

L'enfant aux cheveux argentés remua dans son lit, puis il ouvrit ses yeux à moitié, déjà dévoré par la fatigue.

\- Quoi … ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir …

Riku referma les yeux puis il se tourna à l'opposer de Sora.

\- Compte les moutons.

Sora ouvrit grand la bouche d'exaspération mais il n'abandonna pas :

\- Mais Riku, je veux jouer ! S'il te plait !

\- On jouera demain. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Mais … Et si l'un de nous se fait adopter demain ? On pourra pas se revoir avant longtemps !

Riku se retourna et il regarda Sora avec des yeux fatigués.

\- Sora, tu l'as dit toi-même, on se reverra et on ne sera jamais séparé.

Sora serra ses poings avec détermination.

\- Mais et si on se revoyait que dans les prochains mois ? Je ne pourrais jamais attendre…

Les derniers mots, il les avait dit avec un grain de tristesse, il avait baissé la tête en regardant ailleurs. Riku soupira un instant puis il se redressa et il regarda le brun.

\- Très bien, mais il faut faire attention. Les surveillants sont partout la nuit.

Sora fit de nouveau un grand sourire, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son ami. Sora et Riku mirent leur chaussures et ils traversèrent la salle doucement. En ouvrant la porte, leurs têtes étaient dans le couloir à regarder dans les alentours. Sora regarda d'un côté et au-dessus, Riku regarda de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas surveillants et aucun bruit. Riku baissa la tête et regarda Sora.

\- Je crois qu'on peut y aller.

Ils marchèrent toujours doucement afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. En sortant dans le couloir, ils virent leur surveillant principale. Déjà ils lâchèrent un cri de surprise mais Riku mit directement sa main sur la bouche de Sora afin qu'il ne fasse pas autre chose. Le surveillant était là, assis sur un fauteuil mais il avait piqué du nez. Ce n'était pas bien pour une personne qui travaille la nuit de s'endormir mais les deux ne s'inquiétaient pas, c'était une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrait pour les deux. Enfin ils arrivèrent à un autre passage et le surveillant ne s'était pas réveillé. Sora rigola bruyamment. Riku déposa rapidement ses mains sur la bouche de Sora, il était vraiment pas conscient que cela peut attirer des ennuis. En effet, le surveillant s'était arrêté de ronfler par la bouche. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et regarda dans tous les sens et vit le duo.

\- Bande de sales gosses ! Vous devriez être dans votre lit à cet heure là !

C'était fini, ils ont réussi à faire piquer une crise au surveillant. Sora trembla un instant mais Riku lui prit le poignet en essayant de l'inciter à le suivre. Ils coururent tous les deux, essayant d'échapper le plus vite au surveillant même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient être puni lorsqu'il les retrouverait. Riku vit une porte sur le côté. Il entraîna Sora avec lui dans cette pièce puis il referma la porte au plus vite. Riku colla son oreille contre la porte puis il entendit le surveillant qui continuait à courir. Sora s'essouffla. L'ainé regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Il y avait leurs jouets respectif, leurs épées en bois. Mais il remarqua que sur le côté, il y avait un passage qui menait à un autre couloir avec un fond. Ce couloir était rempli de cassier, tous ayant la même taille. Cela incita la curiosité de Riku, il regarda tous les noms des dossiers, espérant trouver au moins le sien. Sora était plutôt préoccupé par les épées en bois, il prit les deux et s'approcha de Riku en souriant.

\- Super Riku ! On a les épées !

Riku ne lui répondit pas, il était préoccupé par les cassiers. Il tomba finalement sur l'un.

\- Riku ?

Riku se retourna pour le regarder, avec des yeux légèrement sérieux.

\- Sora, je viens de trouver ton dossier.

Sora le regarda avec curiosité. Riku ouvrit le cassier et vit une pochette à l'intérieur. Il l'a prit et il l'ouvrit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda curieusement Sora.

Riku était le seul à pouvoir lire, Sora n'avait pas encore appris, il savait que pour ce genre de chose, il pouvait encore compter sur Riku même si il y avait des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à lire correctement. Dans le dossier, il n'y avait finalement rien intéressent, seulement la date de naissance, les divers notes de cours que les éducateurs avaient écrite sur lui, les rapports d'autres. Rien qui puisse en dire sur Sora. Il tomba finalement sur une lettre, déjà ouverte mais qu'on avait refermé avec du scotch. Il prit la lettre et déposa le dossier dans le cassier.

\- Il y a une lettre.

Sora ouvrit grand la bouche en « O ». Il reprit avec détermination.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Pour être honnête, Riku n'avait pas envi de la lire, non pas par flemmardise ou parce qu'il devait se concentrer pour lire une page entière mais c'était surtout que c'était quelque chose que Sora seul devait lire. Il n'avait pas à être impliqué dans ce qu'il ne lui regardait pas, c'était sans doute une lettre de sa mère, et il valait mieux que Sora la lise de lui même.

Riku lui tendit la lettre afin qu'il puisse la prendre.

\- Quand tu apprendras à lire correctement, tu la liras. Lui sourit-il.

Sora baissa la tête en nonchalant. Il prit la lettre et la ranger dans l'une de ses poches. Riku baissa les yeux sur l'une des épées en bois. Il reprit un grand sourire et il lui dit avec vivacité :

\- Tu veux un combat ?

Sora afficha un regard pétillant. Il donna l'une des épées en bois à Riku et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la fenêtre, heureusement que ce n'était pas haut. Riku passa par-dessus et enfin de l'autre coté, il aida Sora à passer. Ils se mirent tous les deux à courir en sourient vers la plage. La mer était fortement calme ce soir. Il était rare lorsqu'il y avait des grosses vagues mais c'était souvent le soir où il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Sora regarda la mer avec fascination, si ils avaient été le jour, il serait sans doute parti se baigner mais Sora n'était pas stupide, le soir, la mer n'était pas aussi chaude que le jour. Sora regarda Riku qui lui avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

\- Dis Sora … Commença Riku. Tu penses qu'il y a d'autre monde ? Comme celui-ci ?

Sora réfléchi un instant puis il hocha la tête.

\- Je crois bien ! Et j'aimerais d'ailleurs tous les voir !

Riku baissa les yeux sur Sora, il hocha lui aussi la tête. Sora commença à se mettre en position d'attaque mais les deux se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un éclair. Riku regarda le ciel.

\- Hein ? Mais il n'y a pas de nuage pourtant !

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ceci. C'était comme si le ciel l'avait entendu que soudainement, des nuages noirs apparurent dans les cieux, des éclairs pourpres tonnaient également. Une légère expression d'horreur s'abattit sur le visage des deux enfants.

\- Sora, je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer !

Sora hocha la tête, les deux se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec d'étranges créatures noires aux yeux jaunes. Elles étaient des créatures humanoïdes et possédèrent des antennes sur la tête. L'expression d'horreur était encore plus grosse dans les yeux des deux enfants. Il n'empêche qu'ils ne se mirent pas en position de combat. Une créature s'approcha rapidement mais Riku lui lança un coup d'épée qui la fit reculer. L'Ombre n'avait pas l'air blessé ou quoique se soit par l'attaque. Riku crissa des dents. Il y en avait beaucoup et il ne savait pas du tout d'où elles venaient. Il ne pourrait pas protéger Sora. Riku essaya tout de même de charger sur l'une d'elles mais cela ne faisait absolument rien, l'épée ne faisait que passer au travers de chaque créature, comme si de rien n'était. Riku regarda Sora qui essaya de faire de même mais sans succès. Les deux finirent par se retrouver dos à dos entourés par ces créatures. Le cœur de Riku battait si fort dans sa poitrine, si tout était fini aujourd'hui, il n'aura pas réussi à protéger Sora. Les créatures noires sautèrent en même temps sur eux. Pour le coup, Riku se dit que c'était finalement terminé. Mais ses yeux sentirent une immense chaleur, quelque chose lui piqua les yeux de telle sorte qu'il les ferma. Toutes les créatures qui étaient sur eux ont été fortement rejeté. Riku ouvrit les yeux et respira lourdement, il regarda Sora afin qu'il puisse vérifier si il allait bien, au lieu de ça, il vit que Sora tenait un étrange objet. Son bras droit était tendu en avant, ses pupilles légèrement rétractés. L'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite ressemblait à une clé gigantesque. Sora ramena son bras et examina l'étrange clé qui était dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, même si il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Riku haussa des épaules. Il regarda encore devant eux et il vit de nouvelles créatures apparaître.

\- Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?! Agita Riku.

Sora se releva devant Riku et fonça contre ces créatures. En frappant avec sa « clé », les créatures noires disparurent en fumée. Sora se retourna vers Riku avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as vu ? Ca marche !

Riku lui fit un petit sourire, cette clé était vraiment un mystère. Ce dernier se re concentra sur son entourage et il vit une Ombre sauter droit vers Sora alors que celui-ci le regardait encore.

\- Sora, attention !

Sora se retourna pour voir la créature, elle avait le bras tendu et s'apprêtait à lui faire une attaque. Sora ne la vit pas venir, les griffes de l'Ombre se dirigèrent vers la poitrine de Sora, là où résidait son cœur. Sa main passa au travers de sa poitrine mais Sora réussi à se reculer d'un cran, ce qui fit que la créature n'avait que réussi à griffer le pauvre enfant.

Mais où ?

Sora sentit un horrible douleur dans sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, la clé disparaissant de sa main et il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant. Riku essaya d'accourir vers lui mais la tempête faisait encore plus rage. Riku tomba au sol et regarda son ami entouré de ces abominables créatures et dans la douleur.

\- Sora !

Sora cria de nouveau. La tempête était de nouveau plus forte, le vent soufflait beaucoup trop. Dans le ciel apparut un immense trou noir, qui semblait aspirer tout ce qu'il se trouvait. Riku essaya d'atteindre son ami mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait pas faire d'autre pas, ni même bouger, il était bloqué au sol. Alors il essaya de lui tendre la main.

\- Sora ! Appela-t-il de nouveau.

Sora n'arrêta pas de suffoquer. La douleur était beaucoup trop pénible. Les ombres étaient encore prêtes à l'attaquer et lui, il ne bougeait pas. Mais comme le vent était beaucoup trop puissant, Sora sentit son poids s'envoler. Il remarqua un instant qu'il n'était plus au sol et qu'il se dirigeait beaucoup trop vite vers le trou noir dans le ciel. Il regarda Riku au sol, les yeux terrifié par la peur alors qu'il avait tenté de lui tendre une main. Sora essaya mais c'était un geste inutile, il était emmené dans les ténèbres. Sora disparut instantanément.

\- SORA !

* * *

Un canard blanc habillé d'une veste bleue et d'un chapeau de magicien entra dans une large pièce, le visage complètement abattu. Il s'approcha d'une personne de sa taille qui regardait le ciel de la nuit par sa fenêtre. Il ne s'était pas retourné. À côté il y avait un grand chien en tenue de chevalier qui regarda le jeune canard attristé. Même si il amenait des nouvelles douloureuses, le canard tenta tout de même :

\- Votre Majesté, on vient de me dire que le monde des Iles du Destin vient de disparaître.

Le roi frissonna un instant. Le canard se douta qu'il était entrain de se retenir de ne pas craquer. Plusieurs monde déjà on disparut, et l'Ile du Destin était l'un des mondes où il y avait le moins de ténèbres. Le chien baissa la tête aussi.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? Demanda de nouveau le canard.

Le roi se retourna, c'était une souris qui était entièrement anéanti.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire Donald. Laisser derrière mon royaume avec ce qu'il s'est passé…

Il ne continua pas. Il y avait soudainement un bruit étrange. Les trois anthropomorphes se retournèrent pour regarder par la fenêtre, au delà, il y avait un trou noir qui s'était formé dans le ciel. Les yeux de la souris s'agrandirent. Comment est-ce possible qu'un trou noir puisse apparaître ici ? Il vit par ailleurs que le trou noir avait lâcher quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était tombé dans les jardins. Après, le trou noir disparut. Le roi se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la chose qui venait d'atterrir, il était suivi par ses deux acolytes.

En arrivant dans le jardin, ils trouvèrent alors un enfant. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant. C'était un enfant humain ! Les humains étaient une race plutôt rare dans ce monde. Donald s'était armé d'un bâton de magie et son autre ami était armé de son bouclier. La souris ne s'était pas armé, elle s'approcha seulement du garçon.

\- Votre majesté ! S'alarma le chien.

Le roi s'agenouilla et regarda au mieux l'enfant. Il était plutôt jeune, on pourrait dire six ou sept ans. Des cheveux épineux brun et il remarqua qu'il était dans la douleur. Il serrait énormément sa poitrine. Le roi s'alarma et se dirigea vers les deux autres.

\- Donald ! Dingo ! Cet enfant a dû se blesser, aidez moi à l'amener dans le château !

Ils hésitèrent un instant mais ils finirent par hocher la tête. Dingo prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le roi regarda l'enfant avec inquiétude. Puis il regarda le ciel, comme si il demandait d'où il venait.

L'univers peut se mettre à faire des farces, vous devriez le savoir.


	2. Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas seul !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Voila je suis de retour sur un nouveau chapitre ! Bon pas très long ... Je suis désolée ! Ca ne se reproduira plus ! Ici, nous arrivons enfin dans une phase où notre cher Sora va devoir être confronté à une nouvelle destinée, une destinée plutôt merveilleuse pour lui mais bien sur, ce rêve merveilleux ne durera pas longtemps, faudra lire les prochain chapitre pour ça ! Haha ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas seul !

Dans ce gouffre sans fin, Sora n'était que concentré sur sa blessure. Il avait mal à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'il l'entourait, pourtant tout au tour de lui, il n'y avait que des ombres et des créatures effrayantes. Sora hurla plusieurs fois. De part sa douleur mais surtout pour le malaise qu'il éprouvait. Il n'y avait que douleur et rien d'autre.

Même si il ne savait pas où il était, il n'avait pas aperçut la lumière qui se trouvait au sol, comme si c'était un portail pour un autre chemin. L'enfant tomba en plein dedans et se retrouva sur le sol d'une vitesse incroyable. Heureusement pour lui, l'endroit où il avait atterrit était mou. Sora n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ses mains étaient toujours collées sur sa poitrine. Il entendit cependant des pas qui venaient jusqu'à lui. Il entendit également une voix aiguë qui ne semblaient s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Donald ! Dingo ! Cet enfant a dû se blesser, aidez moi à l'amener dans le château !

Sora sentit une personne le porter, mais la douleur lui était tellement douloureuse que la fatigue lui monter à l'esprit. Il finit par s'endormir sans connaître les mystérieuses personnes qui semblaient lui avoir porté leurs aides.

* * *

Mickey regardait ses deux acolytes devant lui. Dingo avait l'enfant et Donald le regardait tout de même avec confusion. Tout en marchant, il remarqua qu'une lettre venait de glisser et se posa au pied du roi. Il la ramassa et la regarda quelques instants et releva de nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant. Il remarqua que la lettre avait déjà été ouverte et que quelqu'un a dû essayer de la refermer avec du scotch. La souris se dit que quelqu'un autre que l'enfant l'avait déjà lu et en regardant la taille du petit, on pourrait définir son âge, peut-être ne savait-il pas lire. Mickey la rangea dans l'un de ses poches et se promit qu'il la lui redonnerait plus tard.

Les trois arrivèrent dans un salon calme. Il n'y avait personne à part eux. Dingo posa doucement l'enfant sur un canapé de deux places. Ses yeux fermés, sa tête qui penchait sur le coté, pas de doute, il semblerait qu'il se soit endormi. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il n'était pas dans un état de douleur, à présent, il était paisible et calme. Mickey, Donald et Dingo se regardèrent les uns les autres attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Après un moment de silence éperdument accablant, Donald se lança :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ?

Dingo lui haussa les épaules. Mickey fit mine de réfléchir et puis finalement il regarda l'enfant.

\- Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille.

Dingo lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui parla d'une voix faible afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

\- Mais votre Majesté, cela peut prendre du temps ! On ne sait même pas d'où il vient …

Mickey émit un long soupire. Il est vrai que aider un être humain d'origine inconnu pouvait le faire hésiter mais c'était un enfant, peut-être n'a-t-il même plus de souvenir de sa vie ? À cause de la chute ?

Un gémissement bourdonna. Mickey s'aperçut que le jeune garçon bougeait de manière qu'il lui était insupportable, peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar. Le garçon brun grinça avait ses dents et finit par ouvrir les yeux, révélant des yeux bleus, aussi bleu que le bleu d'un ciel clair. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche de surprise et essaya de reculer dans le fond du canapé par peur. Mais à peine il bougea que la douleur dans sa poitrine refit surface. Il serra de nouveau sa poitrine et ses yeux se refermèrent durement. Mickey constata que l'enfant eu de la peur en les découvrant, il tenta de le rassurer :

\- N'ait pas peur ! On ne te veut aucun mal !

Le garçon brun ouvrit un œil pour regarder la souris. Il mordit finalement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai … J'ai mal … Frémit-il.

Mickey s'approcha de lui, il se demanda comment un enfant qui n'avait aucune blessure pouvait avoir mal, peut-être avait-il mal aux os, la chute a dû être douloureuse. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Donald pour l'aider à soigner quelque blessure.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- Ici.

Il lui fit signe sur sa poitrine. Il baissa un peu le col de son tee-shirt afin de lui montrer si il y avait quelque chose, mais Mickey ne vit rien. Cela ne pouvait être que le choc. Il se rapprocha de Donald et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Donald accepta et le canard approcha ses mains sur la poitrine de l'enfant et une douce lumière bleue apparut. Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose comme ceci. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et le canard se recula.

\- Cela devrait aller mieux. Dit-il.

Le petit garçon sentit comme un poids s'alléger dans sa poitrine, il sentit que la douleur commencer à partir. Il sourit et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

Mickey sourit à son tour, il se rendit compte que l'enfant avait un sourire magnifique. Il finit par demander :

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Sora ! Répondit-il rapidement.

Mickey voulait en savoir un peu plus.

\- Sora comment ?

Sora baissa la tête, le sourire qui se fana, il regarda le sol, honteux.

\- Je ne sais pas …

Mickey regarda ses deux autres amis, il leur demanda mentalement si ils avaient une idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas dire son nom de famille. Mais les deux comprirent également et haussèrent les épaules. Mickey regarda de nouveau l'enfant.

\- Et d'où viens-tu ?

Sora releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je viens des îles du destins.

Donald et Dingo ouvrirent grand leurs bouches. Ainsi donc l'enfant était un survivant. Donald s'était souvenu lorsqu'il avait justement vu cette étoile s'éteindre tout à l'heure. Il expira lourdement. Mickey était confronté à un horrible dilemme, comment allait-il faire pour expliquer à un enfant que son monde venait de disparaître ? C'était un enfant, et orphelin de plus ! Sora regarda le visage des trois, voyant leurs visages remplies de tristesse, il commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Où … Suis-je ? Où est Riku ?

Mickey souffla lentement. Cela aller être encore plus compliqué.

\- Tu es … Mmh ..

Il réfléchi avant de continuer mais finalement …

\- Tu es dans le château Disney. Voici Donald et Dingo.

Il indiqua ses deux amis et il mit ses mains sur lui-même.

\- Je suis le roi Mickey.

Les pupilles du jeune enfant s'écartèrent. Sa bouche grandit de surprise, jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer un roi dans sa vie, il en avait entendue parler bien sur, dans les contes de fées. Mais il essaya de se reprendre et demanda de nouveau :

\- Et Riku ? Mon meilleur ami …

Le roi secoua lentement la tête, mais avant qu'il réponde, Donald lui dit rapidement :

\- On a trouvé que toi.

Sora resserra ses poings et il fit lentement avec des yeux qui s'écarquillèrent dans la peur.

\- Non … Il est … Non …

Sora finit par lâcher prise :

\- On a été attaqué par ces choses ! Et je … J'ai essayé de sauver Riku et je me retrouve ici … J'espère que …

Les larmes étaient trop fortes dans ses yeux, il respirait beaucoup trop fort, sa gorge était nouée. Dingo se rapprocha de la tête de Donald pour lui murmurer :

\- Des sans-coeur.

Donald lui hocha la tête pour être d'accord avec lui. Mickey se rapprocha encore de Sora et il prit docilement une main de l'enfant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu finiras par le retrouver.

Il y avait un peu de mensonge dans ses mots, car il ne savait pas si le meilleur ami de Sora a pu s'en tirer de là, sauf si il s'est fait engloutir par les ténèbres tout comme le monde des îles du destins.

Sora n'arrivait pas s'arrêter malgré les mots doux de la souris. Mais il regarda le roi dans les yeux et peu à peu, il se rendit compte que la souris lui disait mentalement d'être confiant envers cet ami que l'on croit perdu.

\- Si ton cœur est connecté au sien, tu le retrouveras.

Sora se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Riku, il lui avait dit qu'ils ne seront jamais séparés, malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais Sora avait envi de croire Mickey, car il savait que oui, il finirait par le retrouver. Sora frémit un instant puis il demanda :

\- Mais … qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Mickey ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien en sortie. Donald et Dingo se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils n'allèrent tout de même pas abandonner l'enfant comme ça. Surtout que dans leur royaume, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes au courant qu'il y avait d'autre monde, et Sora était un humain. Mickey réfléchi encore une fois et encore. Ses yeux se levèrent sur ceux de Sora qui était complètement abattu. En le regardant de haut en bas, il se dit qu'il allait prendre la plus grande décision qui allait sans doute bouleverser son existence.

\- Que … Que dirais-tu de vivre ici ?

Donald et Dingo eurent les yeux qui leur sortaient des orbites avec leurs bouches qui touchèrent le sol. Jamais le roi aurait fait une telle proposition.

\- Mais euh … Votre Majesté … Tenta Dingo.

Sora avait une réaction similaire à celle des deux autres mais en moins exagéré. Mickey prit les deux mains de Sora et avoua :

\- Je t'élèverais comme mon propre fils, et je promets que je te protégerais.

Sora n'avait pas vraiment eu les mots pour répondre, jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait cru tomber sur des personnes qui se décident enfin à l'adopter. Quand il était à l'orphelinat et qu'il voyait un couple de personne, ils avaient souvent tendance à dire « Nous reviendrons » ou « Nous y réfléchirons » mais jamais il y eut de retour. Même si c'était une souris, un roi, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se décide enfin pour lui.

Mickey relâcha les mains de l'enfant et lui dit d'une manière déterminer :

\- Ici, tu seras en sécurité ! Pas de créature, rien ! Et nous te protégerons jusqu'à la fin.

En disant cela, il fit apparaître une clé plus grande que lui dans sa main, et il était prêt à attaquer n'importe quoi.

Sora recula un instant à la vue de l'objet et il la pointa du doigt, légèrement choqué. Mickey le regarda et il regarda sa clé. Il vit la confusion de l'enfant et expliqua :

\- C'est une Keyblade !

Sora la pointa toujours et releva ses autres doigts. Dans sa main, une autre clé apparut, elle était similaire à celle du roi, sauf que les couleurs étaient inversées. Donald et Dingo ainsi que le roi firent la même réaction qu'ils avaient fait tout à l'heure lorsque Mickey avait voulu adopter le garçon. Dingo cria :

\- Une Keyblade !

Sora rapprocha sa Keyblade vers lui, toujours se demandant ce qu'était réellement cet objet. Mickey finit alors par sourire, mais un sourire qui grandit de plus en plus. Il avait trouvé un enfant qui pourrait être un élu de la Keyblade. C'était une raison de plus pour l'adopter, non ? Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il a réussi à survivre de son monde.

\- Sora, tu as un grand potentiel. Tu possèdes une Keyblade !

L'enfant releva ses yeux de sa Keyblade et regarda le roi. La Keyblade du roi disparut de sa main et à la place, le roi lui leva la main.

\- Sora, souhaites-tu vivre ici ?

Les larmes grandirent à nouveau dans ses yeux, mais là, ce n'était que des larmes de joie. La Keyblade disparut également, et il se releva du canapé pour être débout face au roi, il faisait la même taille. Il leur donna un énorme sourire et exclama un cri de joie tout en allant dans les bras de la souris.

\- Oui !

Mickey était légèrement perdu, à part sa femme, pas beaucoup de personnes ne lui serrait dans les bras. Mais il referma ses bras sur lui. Donald croisa ses bras et il demanda en ronchonnent :

\- Et que va dire la reine Minnie ?

Mickey ouvrit grand les yeux qui n'avait pas de cible fixe avec un sourire en panique. Il avait oublié ce détail.

\- Oups.

* * *

Mickey était devant la porte gigantesque, là où derrière se trouver Minnie, la reine. Il hésita à toquer à sa porte. Derrière, Donald surveillait de très près le garçon, qui regardait tous les alentours du château. Il regarda le plafond où on ne pouvait rien y voir tellement que cela devait être haut. Ce château était immense pour lui. Il se retourna vers Donald avec des questions bien précises :

\- Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour construire ce château ?

\- Beaucoups de temps. Répondit Donald d'un air grognon.

\- Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre personne que des canards ?

\- Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions !

Sentant la tension monter, Sora ne continua pas. Il voyait bien que le canard blanc avait l'air assez énervé. Il baissa la tête et regarda le roi toujours devant la porte. Celui-ci hésité encore puis finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et il toqua. Il entendit un « Entrez » si doux qu'il ne résista pas à ouvrit la porte. Mais ce n'était pas la grande porte qui s'ouvrit, c'était une toute petite porte dans la grande porte qui s'ouvrit. Mickey entra en regardant le sol et fit un sourire idiot.

\- Minnie … Euh …

La reine Minnie était devant lui, elle était dans une grosse robe rose. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un aire confus.

\- Et bien Mickey, que se passe-t-il ?

La souris se gratta entre les deux oreilles, toujours d'un aire hébété. Derrière lui, Sora entra tout en regardant le décors. Minnie pencha sa tête et aperçut le garçon.

\- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mickey se retourna, la queue bien redresser, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit entre dans la pièce. Sora la remarqua et il sourit de toutes ses dents tout en levant la main d'un geste amical.

\- Salut ! Dit-il.

Mickey posa sa main sur son front, décidément ce garçon ne connaissait pas encore le sens de l'autorité. Minnie s'approcha du jeune garçon et le regarda de haut en bas, tout en ayant ignoré son manque de politesse. Elle se retourna vers son roi.

\- Alors ?

Mickey se redressa, il commença par hésiter puis il s'approcha de Minnie.

\- Et bien … Euh … C'est un jeune orphelin qui vient d'atterrir dans le jardin.

Minnie retourna sa tête vers le brun. Les yeux légèrement choqué.

\- Oh ! Pauvre petit !

Elle prit dans ses mains les siennes en signe de compassion.

\- Tu vas bien ? J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé ! Tu as du être tout seul !

Ça y est, elle était lancée dans une grande panique, le pauvre enfant n'avait même pas la place d'en dire une. Mickey aussi. Mais il essaya :

\- Tu sais Minnie …

\- Tu es un orphelin ? Demanda Minnie sans se préoccuper de Mickey.

\- O-oui … Finit-il enfin par répondre.

\- Et bien Minnie … Reprit Mickey.

\- Tu as un nom ? Coupa de nouveau la reine.

\- Sora. Répondit-il.

\- Au sujet de l'enfant … Continua le roi.

\- Sora hein ? Et tu es tout seul ?

\- Je … Oui.

\- Minnie, j'ai donc décidé …

Minnie coupa à nouveau le roi et se retourna avec un regard rempli de détermination.

\- Mickey ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul ! Je veux adopter cet enfant !

Mickey se figea dans sa totalité, cela lui enlèvera au moins une épine du pied mais c'était étrange qu'elle puisse se décider aussi rapidement comme cela. Elle et lui n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir d'enfant mais peut-être que voir ce garçon seul a dû réveiller un instinct maternel.

\- Tu es sur ? Demanda Mickey qui ne se doutait pas de sa réponse.

\- Oui !

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha de l'enfant en question.

\- Bon et bien, Sora, à partir de maintenant, tu es l'un des notre, tu es un prince !

Des étoiles scintillèrent dans les yeux de Sora, ce qui lui arrivait était formidable, après tout ce qu'il avait été, orphelin, mal traité par cet imbécile de Seifer, voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Son corps tout entier trembla sous l'émotion, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un livre, un conte de fée. Il regarda un par un ses deux nouveaux parents et il fit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Je serais un bon prince ! C'est promis !

À partir de maintenant, son destin est mis en place, Sora, tu vivras bien ton rôle mais même si tu vis dans un conte de fée, cela ne veut pas forcement dire que ta vie sera merveilleuse et enviable.

Mais ta véritable quête commencera beaucoup plus tard, laissons les événements suivre son cours.


	3. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Désolée pour cette attente, la semaine dernière j'ai commencé un fanart de KH que je n'ai toujours pas terminé et j'étais bloquée à une certaine partie dans ce chapitre. Cela ne se reproduira plus ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre sera plus long que les deux autres pour me pardonner ^^ enfin le prochain le sera aussi, t'façon, ils seront tous aussi long. Dans la première partie de ce chapitre, je m'inspire des dessin animé Disney type Mickey, Donald et Dingo, c'est plutôt amusant à penser comme ça ! La deuxième partie sera un peu plus sérieuse et servira ENFIN d'introduction à ce qui va se produire ! Vous allez comprendre enfin ! Merci de votre patience, désolée encore pour les fautes, pourtant j'essaye de corriger avec Bonpatron ...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Des livres, il y avait des tas et des tas de livres rangés dans divers étagères qui étaient penchés dans tous les sens. Il y avait des tas et des tas de livres de couleurs différentes, il était facile de si retrouver. Une personne s'y trouvant devant, essayait de trouver un certain livre en lisant les noms du bout de ses doigts.

\- Où ai-je mit ce livre ? Se demanda-t-elle toujours en regardant.

C'était une souris aux grandes oreilles rondes avec une robe rose. La reine Minnie était là depuis des heures et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle soupira un instant quand elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir. La reine se retourna et vit sa dame de compagnie ainsi qu'amie, Daisy. Daisy était un canard dans une robe violette. Elle marcha vers la reine avec un regard de confusion :

\- Reine Minnie, vous avez passé votre matinée par ici, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Minnie échappa un petit rire.

\- Oui exactement ! Je cherche l'album de la famille, je voudrais ajouter les dernières photos de nous trois que nous avions faite il n'y a pas longtemps.

Daisy fit semblant de réfléchir puis elle répondit :

\- Vous, le roi et Sora bien évidemment. Vous êtes plus proches que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

La souris ferma les yeux et prit un aire théâtral, comme une jeune fille qui rêve.

\- Voyons Daisy ! Sora est l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu ! Durant ces cinq années, nous avions appris à le connaître et il nous a accepté comme sa famille ! Je suis heureuse que ce soit un garçon formidable !

La dame de compagnie regarda la reine avec des yeux mi-clos. Elle semblait agacé.

\- Oui enfin, il y a une semaine, alors que nos neveux étaient venus, il a donné beaucoup plus de fils à retordre à Donald. Pire que d'habitude.

L'autre se retourna avec toujours un sourire de petite fille.

\- Voyons Daisy, c'est un enfant et les enfants aiment jouer !

Daisy croisa ses bras.

\- Oui ! Mais quand il est en cours, il se doit d'écouter son professeur.

Minnie se sentie abattu, elle abandonna. Elle avait raison, Sora était un gentil garçon mais il causait beaucoup trop de « malheur » envers Donald.

\- Oui je sais …

\- Vous devriez essayer d'être un peu plus autoritaire là-dessus. Vous êtes trop gentille.

Même si les mots de Daisy était ferme, elle ne l'avait pas dit avec colère. Elle essayait au mieux d'aider la reine à s'occuper de Sora.

\- C'est difficile …

Le canard posa sa main sur l'épaule de la souris.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il faut juste qu'il essaye de comprendre.

Minnie hocha la tête.

* * *

Le ciel était bleu sans un nuage, cela doit être une belle journée pour aller dehors. C'est ce qu'il se disait, il regardait le ciel et aussi le paysage. La ville n'a jamais été aussi joyeuse, il y avait le marché, des enfants qui jouaient, l'Oncle Picsou qui avait ouvert sa boutique de glace … Attendez ? Il a ouvert une boutique de glace ? Lui qui était toujours à rester chez lui et à compter ses pièces. Oh, comme il aurait aimé être dehors, là-bas, faire partie de ces joyeux moments, de déguster cette fameuse glace. Plus il rêvait d'aller dehors, plus il avait sa bave qui lui tombait de sa bouche. Mais tout s'arrêta lorsqu'il a senti un énorme coup sur sa tête. De minces larmes lui coulèrent des yeux, il se retourna et vit le canard qu'il avait habituellement en professeur muni de son bâton de magicien, se mettre en colère. Il brailla si fort, et comme d'habitude, lui, ne comprit presque rien. Après quelque instant, il se calma mais resta toujours aussi énervé.

\- Sora ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de m'écouter !?

Sora posa son coude sur la table et posa sa tête comme signe d'agacement, il marmonna dans sa bouche.

Voici donc Sora. Cela fait normalement cinq qu'il a été adopté par la famille royale et est devenu le nouveau prince. Il était heureux d'être ici, il aimait sa vie, même si il avait parfois des cours avec Donald, un canard avec une voix incompréhensible. Ce qu'il aimait faire, c'était ses entraînements au combat, possédant la Keyblade, il se devait de s'entrainer. Mais Sora aimait beaucoup sortir dehors, du moins, quand il en avait le droit. Il y avait des fois où Sora avait l'autorisation de sortir et il y avait les autres où il aimait sortir dehors en douce. Il avait des tas de techniques.

Il regarda Donald qui le regardait avec cet aire hargneux, ses bras étaient croisés et il claqua du pied plusieurs fois. Sora fit un sourire forcé afin de baisser la tension mais cela ne pourrait peut-être pas marcher. Surtout avec Donald.

\- Alors Sora, comme je l'ai dit, on va commencer à pratiquer le sort de brasier !

Sora aimait bien les pratiques, c'était la chose que Donald lui enseignait qu'il aimait le plus. Mais son sourire tomba tout de même.

\- Mais … On l'a déjà fait la semaine dernière ! On apprend pas autre chose ?

\- Sora ! Tu fais ce que je te dis !

Sora baissa la tête en lui lançant un « d'accord ». Il se leva et se mit devant une grande fenêtre ouverte. Il pratiquait toujours par la fenêtre. Il recula et commença à donner une petite boule de flamme qu'il lança dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, la boule de flamme s'éclipsa. Donald prit ses notes et écrit quelque chose dessus, il regarda le garçon de nouveau.

\- Encore une fois.

Sora fit les mêmes geste mais avant de créer sa boule de feu, il regarda à la fenêtre. Le vent était entré et il dansa avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Il avait l'impression que le vent l'appelait.

Mais oui, il avait envie d'aller dehors, et il peut y aller. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le canard qui semblait s'impatienter.

\- Alors Sora ?

Sora fit la grimace mais il refit tout de même ses gestes et il envoya une boule de feu aussi loin qu'on ne vit pas où elle s'était éteinte. Donald était un peu impressionné. Il continua de noter. Il regarda de nouveau l'enfant puis avec ses yeux qui avaient la même expression, il lui lança :

\- Encore.

Sora soupira, puis il sourit.

\- Hum, Donald ?

\- Professeur Donald ! Reprit se dernier.

\- Euh oui … Est-ce que je peux te faire une autre démonstration ?

Donald baissa ses notes et il regarda le prince d'un air agacé. Il en avait marre qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de faire ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore …

Sora fit un grand sourire. Il lui répondit :

\- Regarde comme je saute loin !

Donald hocha la tête d'agacement mais il se reprit lorsque les mots lui montèrent à la tête. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?

Sora ne l'écouta pas dire la suite, qu'il courra jusqu'à la fenêtre et il sauta. Donald posa ses mains sur sa tête, complètement apeurer de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le garçon réussi a atterrir sur l'arbre d'en face. Grâce aux grandes branches, il réussi à atteindre le haut du mur. Il monta par dessus et se retourna pour voir Donald avec un grand sourire. Il lui fit un geste pour lui dire « coucou » puis il sauta de l'autre coté, il n'était plus en vue.

Donald gronda avec un poing levé.

\- Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Il se retourna mais il vit que la situation était tout de même compliqué. Il fallait que les gardes aillent à sa poursuite. Donald se mangea ses doigts, il avait vraiment peur des représailles qu'il allait avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au roi ?

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement en ouvrant la petite porte dans la grande porte. Il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert rapidement, il l'avait claqué sur quelqu'un. Il regarda derrière et vit que c'était le capitaine de la garde royale. Un grand chien, qui était sonné par la porte qui s'était prise.

\- Dingo !

Dingo secoua la tête pour se reprendre et il regarda Donald avec confusion, alors que ce dernier était paniqué.

\- Dingo ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Sora est parti dehors !

Dingo regarda le canard avec un moment de réflexion.

\- Mais il avait pas déjà fugué il y a cinq jours ?

Donald secoua la tête et se rendit compte que sa dernière fois était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! Il faut le retrouver !

\- On doit pas avertir le roi ?

Le canard secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache !

Dingo sourit au canard.

\- Oh je vois ! Tu as peur qu'il te gronde ! Dit-il, amusé.

Donald fit son cri habituel de canard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Donald, même si il le sait, il ne se mettra pas en colère. Mickey n'est pas une personne qui se met en colère facilement, contrairement à toi.

Donald rouspéta et posa ses mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais je vais t'aider à le retrouver, j'ai du temps libre !

Le canard souffla de reconnaissance.

\- Et je n'en parlerais pas au roi !

Donald savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Dingo s'entendait plutôt bien avec Sora, et contrairement au canard, il saura trouver les mots pour que Sora revienne avec eux et continuer son travail. Ils commencèrent leurs chemins dans le couloir afin de sortir dehors.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quelqu'un les avait entendu, et pas n'importe qui. Un gros cigare dans sa bouche s'alluma, montrant son visage. Il était gros, et son visage montrait un rictus. Lorsqu'il cracha la fumée de sa bouche, il rigola un instant. A coté, il y avait trois autres personnes plus petit que lui qui souriaient malicieusement.

\- Vous savez ce que vous devez faire les gars, moi je reprends mon rôle principal.

* * *

Sora ne pouvait pas le croire, il était dehors ! À nouveau. Il respira l'air frais et s'étira. Il recracha tous dans un sourire que lui seul connaissait le secret. Il marcha vers les gens et puis d'autre, regardant les divers marchants et leur produit qu'ils exposaient. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais il savait sur quoi il devait l'utiliser.

\- Oh bonjour votre altesse ! Fit une certaine passante en lui faisant la révérence.

D'autre l'accompagnèrent, à chaque fois que Sora était reconnu, ils faisaient les mêmes gestes et même réaction. Sora était assez gêné par tout ceci, il n'aimait enfaite, pas tellement être traité comme ça.

En continuant, Sora vit un ballon qui atterrit à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et l'examina. Il y avait tout un groupe d'enfant anthropomorphe qui se dirigeait vers lui, mais tous s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent qui avait le ballon. L'un d'entre eux murmura :

\- C'est le prince !

Sora leur sourit, ils savaient ce qu'ils attendaient mais n'osait pas le demander. Il lâcha le ballon et donna un coup dedans que les enfants se précipitèrent droit vers le ballon. Un dernier resta là et regarda le garçon humain.

\- Vous voulez jouer avec nous ?

Sora sourit encore et croisa ses bras derrière la tête.

\- Non merci ! Je dois aller chercher quelque chose et j'aimerais le faire le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il y en ait plus !

L'enfant hocha la tête en comprenant parfaitement, il lui fit un signe d'adieu et courra rejoindre les autres. Sourit fit rétrécir son sourire, il aurait aimé avoir un groupe d'amis, une bande rien qu'à lui. Il baissa ses bras. Sora continua son chemin. Il vit alors une foule pas croyable devant un bâtiment, c'était ici. Il essaya de passer en s'excusant et il réussi enfin à être devant les gens qui étaient trop préoccupé à voir un canard vieillard qui avait des bâtonnets de glace bleu dans ses mains.

\- Approchez ! Approchez ! Qui souhaite déguster mes merveilleuses glaces à l'eau de mer ?

\- A l'eau de mer ? Répéta discrètement Sora.

Toute le foule levait la main montrant qu'ils souhaitèrent en avoir une. Sora fit de même comme tout le monde. Le canard leva ses yeux sur Sora, qui s'écarquillèrent doucement.

\- Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Si ce n'est pas le fils de sa majesté !

Toute la foule s'arrêta d'appeler le canard et regarda l'enfant comme si c'était quelque chose d'unique qui venait d'arriver. Sora fit un rire gêné, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'affiche de cette façon.

\- Et bien euh … Salut monsieur Picsou !

Balthazar Picsou se gratta le menton et examina le jeune garçon.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours avec mon neveu par hasard ?

Sora était assez intrigué, car Picsou était de la même famille que Donald et ils avaient tout deux le même caractère, sauf que celui-ci était un avare prétentieux qui aimait rester cloitrer dans son coffre fort. C'est pour cela que cela surprenait Sora qu'il soit là à faire du commerce. Avait-il plus d'argent ? Déjà ?

Sora ravala de la bave dans sa gorge et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Et bien euh … Oui. Mais j'ai quand même eu le droit à une pause, j'avais vraiment envie de gouter votre glace !

Picsou se sentit complimenter, mais pas trop. Le canard se rapprocha de l'enfant au mieux afin que pas beaucoup de gens ne l'entendent.

\- Rassure moi que tu as tout de même de quoi payer.

Sora sourit et il fouilla les poches de son short rouge afin de sortir quelque pièce. C'était suffisant pour en avoir une. Picsou lui donna son bâtonnet et Sora la mit directement dans sa bouche. D'abord, Sora fit une réaction amère, le goût de cette glace est réellement salée ! Il sortit la langue de sa bouche essayant de faire ressortir le goût de la glace qu'il avait dessus. Picsou avait un air attristé en voyant sa réaction, si le prince faisait une tête comme ça, il pourrait perdre des clients. Mais Sora refit une tête normal, voir même surprise, le goût salé qu'il avait sur sa bouche s'est transformé en goût sucré. Sora remit la glace dans sa bouche et continua à la sucer. Il sourit au canard.

\- Wouah ! Elle est vraiment magique cette glace ! Elle est salée et sucrée !

Picsou sauta de joie, il avait réussi son coup. Tout le monde sourit et se remit à appeler le canard. Sora sourit tendrement vers la glace, l'eau de mer, cela lui rappeler les îles du destins. Il avait eu de la chance de connaître la mer, car ici, il n'avait pas de plage à côté. Quand il était avec les neveux de Donald, ils leur avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu la mer. C'est assez triste pour eux.

Sora s'en alla de la foule, le bâtonnet toujours dans la bouche et il continua son chemin sans réelle destination. En marchant, il n'était entouré que de maison, il y avait plus personne. Ils étaient tous partis au marché. Sora venait de terminer sa glace et il remarqua que sur le morceau de bois il était écrit quelque chose : Perdu. Sora soupira, apparemment il y avait aussi un mini jeu avec ces glaces. Et il avait perdu, quel dommage. Il mit le bâton dans une poubelle et continua.

Sur un toit, le jeune prince ne remarqua pas que trois brigands étaient dessus, il y avait une enclume avec eux et ils attendaient le bon moment pour la faire tomber. Ils avaient tous un sourire diabolique sur leur visage. Lorsque Sora passa, ils poussèrent enfin le lourd morceau de fer mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, l'enclume atterrit juste derrière l'enfant. Sora écarquilla ses pupilles et se figea. Il y avait eu un gros bruit. Quand il se retourna, il vit l'enclume, complètement enfoncé au sol. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où elle a d'où elle devait venir. Il vit les trois personnes, ceux-ci avait de la sueur qui se dégageait sur leur visage. L'un se mordit les doigts.

\- Bon maintenant les gars, on passe au plan B ! Avait dit le plus grand.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et tous descendit du toit et ensuite, ils coururent tous dans la direction opposée de Sora.

\- Hé ! Attendez ! Hurla Sora.

Sora s'élança dans une course afin de rattraper les trois brigands. L'un des trois retourna sa tête pour regarder et lança aux deux autres :

\- C'est bon, il nous suit !

Le trio tourna dans une ruelle tout comme Sora en les suivant. Sora manqua peu de les rattraper mais c'était tout juste pour eux. Plus ils avançaient, plus Sora avait l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas les environs. Encore un endroit qu'il est en train de découvrir. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, Sora perdit de vu les trois personnes mystérieuses. Il était arrivé dans un petit quartier, au beau milieu se trouvait être un puits. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'y avait presque personne par ici et pas de boutique, seulement des habitations. Il regarda tout autour afin de trouver les trois brigands qui ont essayé de lui envoyer une enclume sur la tête. Tout en regardant, il remarqua certain citoyen qui le regardaient à leurs fenêtres, sans pour autant être heureux de le voir.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils le craignaient.

Il croisa le regard avec des enfants qui passèrent par là. Il les salua de son sourire scintillant mais au lieu d'avoir une réponse de leur part, les enfants partirent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, certain rentrer chez eux, d'autre partirent sur un autre chemin. Qu'avait-il fait ?

En tournant la tête plusieurs fois, Sora reçu quelque chose sur sa tête. Il échappa un « aie » de ses lèvres puis massa l'arrière de sa tête tout en se retournant. C'était les trois brigands ! Cachés dans une rue sans venir dans le quartier, tous trois possédaient des pierres en mains, un sourire vicieux sur leur visage. C'était un peu ce genre de sourire que Sora détestait, lorsqu'il était dans l'orphelinat et que les autres lui offraient de la méchanceté gratuite. Il y avait une différence ici, son meilleur ami n'était pas là, mais Sora sourit intérieurement. Il sait se débrouiller. Il était un prince à présent ? Tout le monde devrait au moins avoir un peu de respect pour lui.

Le plus petit lui envoya de nouveau une pierre en plus figure, seulement, Sora réussi à la rattraper de sa main droite. En le voyant, le plus grand ricana et lui lança :

\- Tu te crois malin ?

Sora ne sourit pas, mais il avait toujours ce même regard qu'il aimait faire, celui de vouloir défier.

\- N'essaye pas de faire de bêtise avec nous ! Papa n'est pas là pour te défendre !

\- Je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Déclara Sora.

Sora n'avait pas vraiment envie que son père soit impliqué dans ses problèmes. Il savait aussi que cela allait lui couter beaucoup d'ennuie, mais en regardant le trio devant lui, il comprit que ce n'était pas forcement des anges. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient des farces à d'autre personne et comme il était le prince, c'était une bonne occasion pour eux. Leur mettre une bonne raclée ne sera pas de refus, surtout si ils sont haït. Sora redressa son bras, s'apprêtant à lancer la pierre mais il fut arrêter lorsqu'il entendit un cri d'une jeune femme.

\- Le prince est en train de lancer une pierre sur trois personnes inoffensives !

Sora baissa le bras puis se retourna. Des personnes se manifestèrent derrière lui avec mécontentement, les bras sur les hanches. Sora cligna des yeux de confusion.

\- Alors c'est bien vrai ! Les humains peuvent vraiment être agressifs !

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? On reconnaît enfin le caractère principal du prince !

Le prince mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. D'habitude, les citoyens semblaient l'apprécier, l'aimer même ! C'était la première fois qu'il rencontre des personnes qui ne semblaient pas l'admirer. Il essaya tout de même de dire d'une voix détaché :

\- C'est un malentendu ! J'ai juste suivi ces trois la et ils ont voulu …

Il ne continua pas sa phrase qu'une personne lui prit durement le bras. D'abord, Sora était sur le point de rappliquer mais lorsqu'il leva la tête pour voir la personne, il se ravala sa salive. Le colonel Pat Hibulaire tenait fermement son bras tout en le regardant d'un sourire amère et un œil qui le surveillait au doigt et à l'oeil.

\- Et bien ? Si ce n'est pas le petit prince qui a fugué pour effrayer les citoyens !

Sora ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux rétrécirent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il fugue de son château pour semer la terreur ! Reprit un citoyen dans la foule.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à le croire, ces gens croyaient la personne la plus méprisable du royaume. Il essaya de se débattre pour qu'il le lâche mais en vain.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas brave citoyen ! Je ferai en sorte que le roi le punisse sévèrement ! Déclara Pat avec fierté.

Avant que la foule bondit de joie, un cri se discerna :

\- Pat !

Le concerné tourna la tête et vit ceux qu'il n'espérait pas voir, les deux « larbins » du roi. Donald n'avait pas son visage grincheux, il était plutôt surpris de voir le prince prit par Pat. S'approchant d'eux, Dingo s'empressa de demander :

\- Pat ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le colonel tira fortement le bras de Sora tout en regardant le chien.

\- Le prince est encore parti du château et je l'ai retrouvé ! Il essayait de s'amuser à embêter méchamment les citoyens !

Sora regarda Dingo avec des yeux implorant et secoua la tête, lui demandant de le croire. Même si Dingo pouvait être un imbécile, il avait tout de même une confiance en Sora, il lui répondit alors :

\- Voyons Pat, Prince Sora ne ferait jamais ça …

\- Si ! Coupa une autre personne de la foule. Nous l'avons vu, il était sur le point de jeter une pierre sur trois garçons !

Sora grinça des dents et marmonna :

\- Ils avaient lancé les pierres en premier …

Dingo réussi à l'entendre mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il essaya quand même de calmer la foule.

\- Voyons, ce n'est qu'un enfant qui se sentait brutaliser et il ne savait pas comment répondre, c'est tout.

\- Un enfant bien violent ! Allez dire au Roi qu'il doit savoir l'éduquer correctement !

Donald croisa des bras et échappa un « Oh » d'agacement. Le colonel Pat tenait fermement le bras de Sora et l'incita à ce qu'il le suive.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, reprit-il, je vais l'emmener au Roi et il va avoir une bonne correction !

La foule applaudit, alors que Donald et Dingo se sentaient vaincu. Ils étaient obligés de suivre le colonel pour rentrer. Honteux d'avoir échoué à avoir ramené Sora tout seul. Le Roi allait probablement être furieux contre eux, et surtout Sora. Ils n'avaient pas envie de croire en ces citoyens, ils étaient sûr que Sora n'avait rien fait de mal. Lorsqu'ils avaient croisé l'oncle de Donald, Picsou, juste avant d'arriver, il lui avait acheté une glace et était enchanté par le goût, cela avait donné envie à encore plus de client de vouloir acheter la fameuse glace.

En rentrant au château, Pat arriva devant une gigantesque porte, comme toutes les autres. Ils savaient où il était et ricana. Il avait toujours Sora avec lui, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de pialler. Donald et Dingo étaient derrière à regarder et à ne pouvoir rien faire. Ils ne sentaient pas de donner un ordre à Pat, seul le Roi le pouvait.

Le colonel frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse qu'il entra directement refermant la porte derrière lui sans que les deux autres n'eurent à entrer. Les deux se regardèrent se demandant mentalement s'ils devaient attendre ici.

Dans la salle, Pat balança le prince devant lui, le faisant tomber en arrière et à atterrir sur ses fesses. Sora regarda le colonel avec un œil mauvais et mais se calma lorsqu'il croisa son regard avec celui de son père, qui lui était confus de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, le Reine Minnie était devant les livres d'une étagère mais sa tête était retournée vers les autres, elle était également surprise de voir Pat et Sora. Le roi Mickey tenta de demander en regardant Pat puis Sora :

\- Colonel Pat ? Que se passa-t-il ?

Sora détourna le regard, honteux, la bouche en coin également. Pat s'exclama :

\- Et bien voyez-vous mon roi, j'ai surpris son altesse Sora dehors et vous saviez ce qu'il faisait ? Il terrifiait les pauvres citoyens !

Sora tourna la tête rapidement vers le gros colonel et rappliqua d'une voix ferme :

\- Mais c'est faux !

Mickey et Minnie n'avaient pas changé leur visage d'émotion mais ils n'étaient pas autant convaincu par ce qu'avait dit leur colonel.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda tout de même Mickey.

Pat allait aussitôt rappliquer mais il réfléchi à sa réponse puis finalement :

\- Les citoyens l'ont vu faire !

Le prince baissa de nouveau sa tête, tout était perdu d'avance. Le Roi émit un soupire.

\- Bien, commença-t-il, vous pouvez nous laisser, Colonel Pat.

Pat bafoua mais il finit par hocher la tête à contre cœur, il aurait aimé entendre ce que Mickey allait dire à Sora. En sortant de la salle, il colla directement son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre, mais il fut interrompu par une voix racleuse. Il se tourna pour voir Donald toujours avec son regard qui signifiait « Je vais te tuer dans deux secondes », les bras croissés et Dingo, les mains sur les hanches. Pat soupira, cela sera pour une autre fois. Il parti avec regret. Suivi par les deux autres.

Mickey regarda la porte se refermer, avant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Minnie le devança :

\- Et bien, je vois que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle l'avait dit avec un faux sourire, en faite, elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici et entendre ce que Mickey allait probablement dire à Sora, cela lui fendrait le cœur. Elle se dirigea vers une autre porte avec un clin d'oeil à Mickey.

\- À plus tard les garçons !

Sora mâchouilla sa lèvre, puis il se releva pour se retourner et il lança :

\- Moi … Moi aussi !

\- Sora !

Sora ne fit pas un pas de plus, il se retourna difficilement. Son père avait froncé ses sourcils et il était sur le point de le réprimander et sa seule défense était partie. Il sorti divers mots afin de commencer une phrase mais il fut briser par la voix ferme de Mickey :

\- Sora ! Comment peux-tu t'enfuir d'ici ?! Et en plus, tu étais en cours avec Donald !

Sora regarda le sol mais il marmonna tout de même :

\- On comprend rien quand il parle.

Le Roi posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Donald a eu la gentillesse de te donner des cours ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers lui !

\- Mais …

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t'enfuis en cours ! Ou alors je serais obligé de te punir avec sévérité.

Sora ravala une boule dans la gorge. Même si c'était une petite souris, Sora pouvait parfois en être terrifié. Mickey soupira finalement, faisant ressortir toute la colère. Il s'approcha de Sora et essaya d'être un peu plus doux :

\- Je sais que tu adores sortir, que tu aimes jouer dehors mais il y a des moments où tu ne peux pas y aller.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'y aller à certaine occasion ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Mickey hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Bien évidemment ! Mais tu seras accompagné par des gardes

Sora ouvrit la bouche d'insatisfaction. Il contra :

\- Oh non !

\- Tu en auras six !

\- Non ! Aucun ! Reprit-il.

\- Alors cinq !

\- Un !

\- Trois ?

\- Un seul ou aucun !

\- Deux.

\- Un demi !

\- Un demi soldat, ça n'existe pas Sora.

Sora abandonna qu'il se baissa avec un bruit de défaite. Mickey rigola un instant, faisant relever la tête de Sora et le regarder avec des yeux qui lui demandaient « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? ».

\- Un jour, commença le Roi, on sortira ensemble !

Sora fit son plus grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais seulement si tu travailles bien avec Donald.

Le prince exhala, il y avait toujours quelque chose mais il finit par reprendre :

\- Et si je travaille très bien, est-ce qu'on ira sur un autre monde ?

Mickey ravala quelque chose, ces jours-ci, il était très dur d'aller sur d'autre monde, surtout avec les ténèbres qui envahissaient les mondes.

\- On irait sur les îles du destins ! Fit Sora en rêvant.

Le roi écarquilla légèrement des yeux, il n'avait toujours pas dit à Sora que son monde était englouti par les ténèbres et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revoir les personnes qu'il connaissait.

\- Sora, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Le prince regarda le roi, s'attendant à la suite. Mickey se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il essaya quand même de se rattraper.

\- Euh … tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais comme toi ! Mon père me disait toujours comment être et moi j'aimais beaucoup m'amuser. C'est bien que tu sois comme ça, mais ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu deviennes une bonne personne, comme mon père l'a espéré pour moi.

Il était rare d'entendre le roi parler de son passé, surtout pour Sora. Mais le prince répondit en souriant.

\- Je serais une bonne personne car j'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme parents.

Mickey hocha la tête à sa déclaration. Sora s'avança vers la porte mais avant d'ouvrir, il reprit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâchés après ce qu'a dit Pat ?

Mickey croisa les bras toujours en souriant.

\- Dois-je mettre en doute la confiance de mon fils ?

Sora rougit légèrement, flatté.

\- Le colonel Pat est plutôt fort, mais il est assez égoïste pour dire des bêtises. Reprit le roi.

Le prince rigola doucement puis il murmura un « merci ». Il prit la poignée de la porte et sortit de la bibliothèque. Mickey le laissa partir.

\- Alors ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Mickey sursauta et vit que ce n'était que Minnie. Il émit un long soupire.

\- Minnie, je ne suis toujours pas capable de dire la vérité à Sora à propos de son monde.

Minnie baissa sa tête avec des yeux attristés.

\- Il est jeune, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ces atrocités.

Mickey ne répondit pas.

* * *

Sora marcha lentement dans le couloir en regardant ses pieds, il était heureux que son père n'a pas été si sévère avec lui et il devait faire de son mieux pour être un bon prince comme il venait de dire. Mais il repensait à tous ces gens qui pensaient de lui comme si il était « mauvais ». Même si Pat avait dit des mensonges au roi, il y avait tout de même une partie de vérité. Il n'avait pas lancé la pierre, il voulait le faire mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi tous ces gens ne l'aimaient pas. Il ne l'avait pas demandé à son père.

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre, une chambre qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il prit la poignée et ouvrit lentement tout en regardant les alentours. La chambre était spacieuse et blanche. Les murs étaient décorés de divers dessin fait aux pastels. La pièce était accompagnée d'une douce musique qui se répétait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la longue table d'un gris coloré bleu. À l'autre bout, il y avait une jeune fille blonde de son âge, carnet de croquis en mains. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête pour regarder le prince mais elle sourit car elle savait qu'il était venu ici. Sora se rapprocha d'elle et prit un siège pour s'asseoir. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dans ce monde, elle et lui étaient probablement les seuls humains, et Sora était plutôt heureux de la connaître.

\- Sora. Dit-elle doucement.

\- Naminé. Fit également Sora.

Elle releva finalement la tête de son dessin pour lui sourire. Il fit également de même.

\- Tu ne m'as encore pas oublié.

Sora haussa des épaules.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublierais ? Toujours, à la même heure, je dois venir te voir ! Vu que toi tu ne sors jamais.

Le sourire de Naminé s'attrista. Elle baissa les yeux sur son dessin.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

Sora soupira.

\- Comment était ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant son dessin.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- J'ai fugué !

Naminé roula des yeux.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Peut-être. Mais moi j'ai essayé de sortir.

Elle tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir et je ne peux pas.

Sora soupira. Naminé était étrange et si différente de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas partir de cette pièce, elle y restait tout le temps et jamais pour d'autre occasion. On lui apportait le repas, sa salle de bain était juste dans la pièce d'a coté mais elle ne sortait jamais. Pourtant, le Roi lui avait donné toute liberté mais elle ne les utilisait pas. Au final, Sora essaya de ne pas y penser de plus, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait vécu dans la ville, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à son père.

\- Naminé, je suis tombé sur un quartier qui n'avait pas l'air de m'adorer …

Elle s'arrêta de dessiner.

\- Comment ça ?

Sora croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

\- Disons que je suis tombé sur trois types qui ont voulu me balancer une enclume sur la tête. Je les ai suivi et je suis tombé sur ce quartier et tout le monde était effrayé de me voir …

Sora s'arrêta un instant mais Naminé ne l'interrompit pas.

\- J'ai retrouvé ces trois là, j'étais sur le point de leur donner une bonne leçon mais les gens ont cru que j'allais les blesser sauvagement.

Naminé inspira doucement. Elle essaya tout de même de le réconforter.

\- Tu sais, c'est peut-être un malentendu.

\- Ils ont dit que les humains étaient agressifs. Continua-t-il.

\- Certaines personnes peuvent avoir peur de d'autre personne, car ils ne les connaissent pas. Cela arrive, je suis sûre que tu feras quelque chose qui les feront changer d'avis.

Sora regarda le sol.

\- Mais comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Naminé lui haussa des épaules.

\- Tu trouveras.

\- Père dit que je dois être une bonne personne. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être une bonne personne ?

\- Arrête de fugué.

Naminé s'était remis à son dessin avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Sérieusement.

Naminé fit un petit rire.

\- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et si peu de temps.

\- Mais il y a moins quelque chose que je dois faire pour que les citoyens puissent avoir confiance en moi !

Naminé regarda à nouveau Sora.

\- La meilleure réponse serait de les protéger correctement mais …

\- Ouais … Il y a pas de sans-coeur … Comment veux-tu que je protège des personnes si il n'y a pas leur plus grande peur !

Il avait dit les derniers mots en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- La pierre angulaire de lumière nous protège déjà pour ça, mais je suis sure …

\- La pierre angulaire de lumière ?

Il réfléchi un instant. Cette pierre angulaire de lumière serait donc capable de repousser tous les sans-coeurs, mais si elle les repousse moins ? Est-ce que les sans-coeurs apparaîtrons ?

\- Où est-ce que je peux trouver cette pierre ?

Naminé cligna des yeux. Il la regarda lui demandant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, personne ne le sait. Le Roi l'a caché on ne sait où.

Sora claqua son poing contre sa main. Il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

\- Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Dit-il sans se retourner vers Naminé.

\- Sora ?

Il sorti mais avant il lui dit une dernière chose.

\- Je vais la retrouver !

Sora ferma la porte et se précipita dans le couloir.

Naminé soupira et se murmura à elle même.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire une bêtise.

* * *

Sora courra partout, regardant dans chaque pièce, chaque endroit, chaque boite. Il était excité de la trouver. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au bout d'un couloir, il tomba sur la seule personne au monde sur qui il ne voulait pas.

\- Oh non …

Donald était devant lui, lui barrant la route. Son pied tapa plusieurs fois le sol. Sora savait que là, il était vraiment fichu.

\- Sora ! Fit-il. On a pas terminé le cours !

Sora ravala de nouveau une boule dans la bouche. Le magicien lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers sa salle de cours.

\- Je vais te faire une évaluation, on va voir si tu as révisé !

Sora était perdu, il avait envie de crier à l'aide, mais c'était sa fierté qu'il allait blesser. Ce soit, il devra la trouver cette pierre angulaire de lumière.


	4. Respire Profondément

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Salut, ça fait un peu longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Désolée _ J'ai voulu terminer mon dessin, d'ailleurs vous pouvez le voir ici post /111585128828 /au-where-oswald-meet-ventus-in-kh-bbs-why-ventus . Donc déjà, pour me faire pardonner, voici un long chapitre, j'espère pouvoir en faire de nouveau des comme ça. C'est enfin dans ce chapitre que vous saurez quel la connerie de Sora =3 Ce chapitre contient de petite référence au dessin animé de Disney. Au faite, il y a beaucoup d'action ici, sachez que je suis assez mauvaise pour ce qui est d'écrire des scènes d'action, j'ai peur que ce soit un peu trop répétitive. Vous avez le droit de me donner une tape sur la tête (mais pas fort). On se retrouve plus bas pour d'autre explication. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Respire profondément

L'estomac de Sora cria famine et d'ailleurs, cela tombait à merveille, c'était l'heure du repas ! Son ventre émettait de long bruit. Après tout ce que Donald lui a fait subir durant la fin de l'après-midi, il était assez épuisé et il avait tellement envie de manger. Il en avait le droit, même si il a fugué.

Il marcha dans le couloir en quête de trouver la bonne porte qui mène à la salle à manger. Sur le chemin, il eut soudainement une envie :

\- J'ai envie d'un Hot-Dog.

Finalement arrivé en salle, Sora regarda les alentours, il était tout seul. Les plats fumants étaient déjà déposés sur la longue table. Des éclats brillèrent dans ses yeux et sa bave dégoulinait de ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon se rua vers sa place, prêt à s'asseoir et à se servir mais il fut reçu malheureusement un coup sur la tête. En se retournant, il vit le canard blanc, avec toujours cette tête qu'il détestait parce qu'il avait toujours cet air grincheux, et son pied qui tapa fermement le sol.

\- Sora ! On attend que le roi arrive !

Le brun grogna, il en avait assez d'entendre sa voix débrailler aujourd'hui. Même quand il n'était pas avec lui en cours, le magicien le remettait en place tout le temps. Donald se dirigea alors vers l'autre côté de la table, tout en gardant un œil sur le prince. Il se mit entre deux chaises vides, l'une était pour la reine, en face de Sora, et l'autre était pour la fiancée de Donald. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la reine Minnie et son amie Daisy qui papotèrent toutes deux firent leur apparition. Elles ne se préoccupèrent pas des deux autres garçons en allant à table, tout en continuant leurs bavardages. Elles se mirent à leurs places respectives. Sora regarda les trois anthropomorphes en face de lui, puis il finit par détourer les yeux lorsqu'il vit sa mère poser ses yeux sur lui, de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de demander à Donald ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cet après-midi. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre Donald se plaindre de lui à table. Au lieu de cela, la reine huma la fumée qui provenait des plats.

\- Ne nous manquerons pas d'appétit ! Remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

Lorsque ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, la porte principale s'ouvrit révélant le roi. Les quatre autour de la table lui hochèrent la tête en signe de salut. La souris rejoignit les autres et se mit en tête de table, entre sa femme et son fils adoptif. Enfin, ils purent se servir, surtout Sora, qui a déjà commencé à jeter son dévolu sur le plus gros plat. Il s'était beaucoup servi qu'il avala tout ce qu'il avait dans son assiette en quelque seconde. Minnie rigola doucement.

\- En voilà un qui ne manque pas d'appétit !

À côté d'elle, Donald lui fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

\- Bah voyons …

Sora finit par engloutir le dernier morceau qu'il avait dans son assiette puis il rajouta en souriant :

\- Mais cela ne vaut pas un hot-dog !

Le roi Mickey sourit étroitement. Il sait d'où vient cette passion qu'il a.

La reine finit par dévisageait l'enfant qui mangeait en face de lui. Elle fit un rictus et lui lança :

\- Franchement Sora, est-ce qu'un jour tu t'habilleras convenablement ?

Sora laissa tomber la nourriture de sa bouche tout en regardant la souris femelle dans le bleu des yeux sans avoir pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Tu portes toujours cette combinaison rouge avec je suppose les mêmes chaussures jaunes. Tu as des tas de vêtements, il serait temps que tu t'habilles comme un prince !

Il regarda ses vêtements puis il sourit :

\- Mais père s'habille aussi comme ça ! Donc, moi aussi !

Mickey regarda sa compagne avec un sourire exagéré, cependant, cette dernière n'était pas du tout amusé. Elle lui croisa des bras.

\- Toi aussi alors ! Tu es vraiment un mauvais exemple pour lui !

Minnie regarda de nouveau Sora en prenant un visage plus doux.

\- La prochaine fois Sora, tu t'habilleras comme un prince ! Imagine qu'une bonne princesse vienne au château !

Ses yeux prirent un éclat pétillant.

\- Elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de toi et vous pourrez vous marier !

Maintenant, elle recommençait ses aires théâtrales dramatiques.

\- Ça m'intéresse pas … Ronchonna Sora.

Finalement le repas reprit calmement. Sora réfléchit un instant en continuant à manger. Qu'allait-il faire de sa soirée ? Il aimait souvent jouer avant de dormir. Il pourrait demander à Naminé ? Il finit par se souvenir de sa conversation. Il doit trouver la pierre Angulaire de lumière. Il regarda son père qui ne prêta attention qu'à sa nourriture. Le prince hésita à demander tout de suite mais si jamais il se trame quelque chose, cela pourrait être suspect, alors il essaya autrement pour avoir des indices.

\- Dites père ?

La souris s'arrêta et le regarda. Sora se donna un aire penseur.

\- Vous pensez qu'on est bien protégé ?

Cette fois, c'était toute la table qui s'arrêta de manger. Mickey haussa les sourcils de confusion.

\- Comment ça ? Tu es inquiet ?

Sora mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite tortiller sa bouche dans tous les sens.

\- Je me demandais si on est bien protégé … Parce que vous imaginez si jamais on se fait envahir par vous savez quoi …

Il marqua une pause puis finalement :

\- Par les sans-coeurs.

Les deux femmes à table se mirent à pousser des cris de panique comme si Sora venait d'annoncer une nouvelle très inquiétante. Donald qui était entre les deux, rouspéta dans son bec et tenta de faire revenir sur terre sa compagne. Mickey lui fronça les sourcils.

\- Sora, ne parles pas de ça en présence de ta mère !

Le petit prince murmura un « désolée » mais Mickey reprit, toujours aussi intrigué par ce que venait de dire Sora :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Nous ne nous ferons jamais envahir par les sans-coeurs ! Et si jamais il y en avait, nous saurons les repousser. Nous sommes des porteurs de la Keyblade, n'est-ce pas Sora ?

Il hocha la tête puis il croisa les bras derrières la tête.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir qu'on ne se fera jamais envahir ?

\- C'est un secret ! Sourit le souverain avec un clin d'oeil.

Le prince soupira lourdement. Apparemment, son père n'était pas décidé de parler de cette pierre. Afin de baisser la tension et de changer de sujet de conversation, il lança :

\- Je veux un hot-dog !

* * *

Sora s'était à présent redirigé vers sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse, un lit grand de deux places, des divers jouets éparpillés sur le sol, une commode mal rangé. C'était bien son espace. Sa mère pourrait faire une crise cardiaque si elle venait par ici. Mais il se sentait tout de même bien ici. Il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise, ses gants ainsi que ses chaussures jaunes. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, regarda ses cheveux qui partaient de plus en plus dans tous les sens. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son collier. Un pendentif en forme de couronne accrochée à une grosse chaine. C'était la seule preuve qu'il avait pour dire qu'il était le prince. Les gens le reconnaîtraient encore plus facilement mais ici, il en avait guère besoin vu qu'il était l'un des rares humains à vivre ici. Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres humains avant et qu'ils ont fait preuve de négligence ? Ou bien alors, on ne leur a raconté que des ragots sur son compte ?

Sora repensa à Pat, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce gros chat ! Ce n'était pas la même relation qu'il avait avec Donald, Donald pouvait être gentil mais il était râleur et toujours strict ainsi que colérique, mais il le faisait pour son bien, et Sora le comprenait. En revanche, Pat ne souhaite que l'humilier en publique et surtout devant son père lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Le colonel ne pensait qu'à lui et à rien d'autre.

Sora se tourna vers son lit où il s'y coucha dessus. Il tenta de vider sa tête. Il fixa le plafond puis il vit un bateau en bois accroché. Il se souvenait lorsqu'il l'avait construit avec la souris lorsqu'il était jeune. Depuis toujours, Sora aimait les bateaux, sans doute parce qu'il rêvait de voyager, de partir de son île avec son ami, Riku.

En repensant au garçon aux cheveux argentés, le prince leva une main vers le bateau puis il la resserra en poing comme si il voulait saisir l'objet.

\- On se retrouvera. Jura-t-il.

Il se redressa. Si il devait le retrouver, il devait voyager et pour cela, Mickey lui a promit que si il se comportait correctement en cours, ils voyageront ensemble. Mais c'est ce qu'il croyait, car ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit mot pour mot. Sauf si, il prouve qu'il est un bon porteur de la Keyblade. Il doit trouver la pierre Angulaire de Lumière !

Sora sorti du lit et enfila ses chaussures, ses gants et sa veste aussi vite. Puis il accourut vers la porte, il l'ouvrit précipitamment qu'il couru étroitement dans le couloir. À mi-chemin, il essaya de faire moins de bruit. Il fouilla toutes les pièces inhabitées. Les diverses chambres, les salles d'entraînements, de classes, la salle de musique, dans le piano du roi, dans les divers meubles du couloir. Puis il tomba sur la plus grosse pièce du château : la bibliothèque. C'était immense et impossible de trouver quelque chose du premier coup. Il pourrait pratiquement mettre toute la nuit pour la trouver. Il abandonna la salle, se disant que c'était la dernière à visiter. Sora tomba sur une autre salle mais qu'il y allait rarement : la salle d'audience. C'était une très grande salle mais aussi vide. Il n'y avait qu'un long tapis qui menait droit vers le trône. Le prince s'avança jusqu'à lui en regardant autour de lui, une salle entièrement blanche et si ennuyante.

Comment pouvait-il trouver la pierre ici ?

Il s'approcha du trône et il tourna tout autour puis au final, il vit un bouton sous l'accoudoir. Il hésita puis il finit par appuyer dessus. Il entendit un « clic » puis, l'estrade sur laquelle il était bougea sur le côté droit. Une aveuglante lumière sorti du trou que Sora fut obliger de protéger ses yeux avec ses bras. Il les baissa afin que sa vision puisse être habitué à cette lumière. Il vit un escalier qui semblait mener à quelque chose. Quelque chose de secret n'est-ce pas ? Il y alla doucement et il arriva dans une pièce similaire à celle de la salle d'audience. Seulement, au beau milieu, il y avait un grand globe lumineux, c'était de là que provenait toute la lumière. Sora était si envoûté par cette mystérieuse orbe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, une sensation agréable s'agrandit dans sa poitrine. Sora comprit et fini par sourire.

\- Alors c'est ça, la pierre Angulaire de Lumière ?

Puis son sourire tomba, se laissa remplaçait par un visage confus.

\- Mais pourquoi elle est ronde ?

En étant concentré sur la pierre, il n'entendit voir, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivi qu'il était observé. Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas une bonne personne qui espionnait Sora, c'était Pat Hibulaire. Il était contre le mur des escaliers à regarder ce qu'il était entrain de faire sans surprise.

Sora fit alors apparaître sa Keyblade et la pointa vers la pierre. Il fit un regard vague.

\- J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

Le prince se concentra sur l'énergie de sa clé, puis une ligne lumineuse apparut du bout de sa clé pour se diriger vers la pierre. Pat sursauta, il n'aurait jamais cru que le prince ferait la plus grosse idiotie que même un imbécile ne pourrait faire. Quoique, Sora était un idiot pour lui. La lumière de la pierre diminua, Sora s'arrêta alors, la salle était à présent beaucoup plus sombre et l'agréable sensation dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Le colonel s'enfuit au plus vite tout en ricanant dans sa barbe. Sora, quant à lui, sentit en revanche un état de malaise, il espère que la pierre pourra retrouver son éclat lumineux. Maintenant il devait partir et rejoindre la ville, qui sait, peut-être que les sans-coeurs sont enfin arrivés.

Sora s'échappa des salles et se dirigea en courant vers le jardin, essayant de trouver une escapade pour aller en ville. Dans la rue, tout était calme, que cela pouvait faire frissonner le dos de Sora, il n'y avait personne. Où étaient les sans-coeurs ? Il marcha encore toujours avec méfiance et serrant sa Keyblade dans sa main. Des ombres sortirent alors du sol. Il se souvenait que c'était les mêmes qu'il y avait eu sur son île. Il fonça vers eux. Les rares personnes qu'il y avait aux fenêtres étaient toutes autant effrayé de voir toutes ces créatures mais certain observaient attentivement leur prince qui se battait contre les sans-coeurs.

* * *

Pat Hibulaire prit un aire totalement essoufflé et apeuré lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de ses monarques. Il ouvrit frénétiquement la porte.

\- Votre Altesse ! Hurla-t-il en soufflant.

Mickey et Minnie sursautèrent, ils n'étaient pas encore couchés. Le roi se tourna vers son colonel.

\- Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse ! Suffoqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pat pointa l'extérieur.

\- Des sans-coeurs ! Des sans-coeurs ! Le prince est avec eux et il euh …

Le roi n'attendit pas pour comprendre qu'il se précipita dehors tout en hurlant le nom du prince. Pat était ahuri, il n'avait même pas terminé ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se retourna vers sa reine mais lorsqu'elle le regarde, elle lui ordonna :

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez le rejoindre !

Pat se retourna puis il grogna, il devait trouver un moment pour tout balancer ce qu'il venait de voir et ainsi, détruire la réputation de Sora. Et puis ce n'est pas à cause du colonel ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

Sora était encerclé, il avait maintenant anéanti déjà une bonne dizaine de sans-coeurs, mais à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à en détruire, d'autre réapparaissait. Il frappa de nouveau et encore, chaque sans-coeurs qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui. Il entendit tout de même les cris des citoyens qui l'encourageaient, lui donnant ainsi beaucoup plus de courage pour continuer son combat. Sora attaqua de nouveau. Il lança sa Keyblade comme si c'était un boomerang en direction de plein d'ombre qui s'étaient élancés vers lui. Elles furent dissipés dans les aires comme de la fumée de cheminée. Jamais il était aussi concentré sur une seule chose, mais il essaya de regarder les alentours et de vérifier qu'aucun civil n'était dans les parages. Le prince continua son ménage. Comme il était jeune, il avait beaucoup plus d'agilité et beaucoup plus de vitesse. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas son premier combat contre des sans-coeurs, certes, avant de quitter son ile, il avait pu toucher quelque sans-coeurs mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Non, il avait l'impression que des combats comme ça, ce n'était pas son premier. Même ses mouvements, il était presque guidé par une voix dans sa tête.

Sora s'essouffla, il transpira tout de même. Il ne savait pas au combientième sans-coeurs il était. Une partie de son corps trembla, ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur, c'était plutôt un nerf qui céda à force de se tenir sur la même position. Avant de respirer un bon coup et de recommencer, une ombre passa au-dessus de la tête épineuse du prince. Avec une Keyblade en main, il réussi à détruire les quelque sans-coeurs en face de lui. Sora ouvrit grand la bouche, le roi l'avait rejoint. Pour une bref seconde, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure par peur pour la réaction de Mickey. La souris se retourna avec un visage empli d'inquiétude.

\- Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là et comment …

Sora décida de le couper.

\- J'ai vu des sans-coeurs dans la ville ! Je me suis donc dépêché au plus vite !

Le roi n'était pas surpris de voir l'enfant si déterminé à vouloir porter secours à la ville. Il lui sourit intérieurement mais il était toujours anxieux.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Sora secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Non, je vais bien.

Ils se rappelèrent des sans-coeurs aux alentours qui s'étaient à présent rapprocher d'eux. Leur attirance envers la Keyblade est sans limite. Le duos se mirent dos à dos, le prince tenait sa Keyblade à deux mains tandis que le roi ne la tenait que dans une seule. Sora sourit, il prononça ses mots tout en gardant un œil sur les sans-coeurs :

\- C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça ensemble !

Le roi hocha la tête.

\- Et il y aura d'autre occasion !

Quand il termina sa phrase, il se précipita vers tous les sans-coeurs. Étant plus petit, il arrivait tout de même à sauter très haut et avoir une agilité extraordinaire. Tout en continuant à les détruire, le roi demanda :

\- Je me demande vraiment comment ils sont arrivés là !

Sora répondit sans réfléchir :

\- Peut-être qu'il y a un problème avec la pierre Angulaire !

Mickey s'arrêta et se retourna vers le brun, la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'avait-il dit ? Sora en revanche ne prêta pas attention au souverain, il était toujours dans son combat.

À la fin, ils réussirent tous à les éliminer. Sora, toujours en transpirant et en reprenant sa respiration s'écria :

\- Je peux faire ça toute la nuit !

Mickey en revanche, était toujours confus en regardant l'enfant. Un cri familier en revanche attira l'attention des deux porteurs de la Keyblade. Donald et Dingo rejoignirent le duo avec leurs armes respectives.

\- Alors où ils sont ? Couina le canard.

Sora leur fit un grand sourire, il fit disparaître sa Keyblade et il croisa ses bras derrières la tête.

\- On vient de faire le ménage !

Mickey lui fronça les sourcils.

\- Reste sur tes gardes Sora, ils peuvent réapparaitre à tout moment.

Le prince lui hocha la tête. Il regarda autour et vit les citoyens qui les regardaient et semblaient toujours attendre, mais ils étaient heureux qu'il n'y avait plus de sans-coeurs pour le moment. Au moins, Sora se sentit accepter complètement, il sait que maintenant, en affrontant les sans-coeurs, il sera toujours un héros pour eux. Il regarda son père, qui semblait si fière de lui. Tout va bien non ? Alors pourquoi il avait toujours ce léger sentiment de malaise ?

Un soufflement interrompu la scène, en se retournant, Sora aperçu le colonel Pat qui arriva tout en soufflant. Le brun fronça ses sourcils. Après plusieurs soupire, le colonel leur fit :

\- Je sais … Argh … Je sais ce qui à causé l'apparitions des sans-coeurs …

Il pointa du doigt le prince.

\- Je l'ai vu ! Il a essayé d'éteindre notre pierre Angulaire de Lumière !

Le cœur de Sora se resserra comme une éponge. Mickey ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais Donald protesta :

\- Ne sois pas un idiot Sora n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi stupide !

Dingo rejoignit Donald et se mit en position de défense :

\- Oui ! Le prince n'est pas comme ça !

Cependant Mickey était un peu perdu dans cette histoire. Il sait très bien que Sora ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça, pourtant, les mots de Pat sonnaient si vrai contrairement à d'habitude. Il regarda la réaction de Sora qui avait maintenant un regard vide sur ce qu'il l'entourait.

\- Arrêtez de le prendre toujours pour un Samaritain ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Il a voulu nous envahir de sans-coeur juste pour sa satisfaction personnel !

Il avait fait en sorte de le dire le plus fort possible afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Dingo et Donald ne lui répondirent pas. Toujours est-il que Mickey était toujours aussi partagé. Il demanda à Sora timidement.

\- C'est faux n'est-ce pas ? …

Le prince ne répondit pas, il baissa simplement la tête. Voyant l'absence de réaction, les doutes de Mickey commencèrent à disparaître. Il repensa également à ce qu'il venait de dire tout à l'heure. Comment connaissait-il l'existence de la pierre Angulaire de Lumière ? Il s'était juré de ne lui en parler que lorsqu'il aurait été majeur. S'inquiétant de plus en plus, la souris lui dit de nouveau :

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux …

La lèvre inférieure de Sora se mit à trembler. Il resserra ses poings également. Le colonel qui regardait la scène ne put que baigner dans la joie, ce qu'il voyait le réjouissait à un point ! Prit d'un soupire, Sora se retourna et s'éloigna d'eux au plus vite. Mickey, surpris de sa réaction, lui adressa un cri pour finalement continuer à le rejoindre.

L'enfant courut sans vraiment regarder où il se dirigeait mais en fin de compte, il arriva à la frontière de la ville. Il tomba à genoux. Il se sentait si stupide à présent. Avant de penser à autre chose, il releva la tête pour voir de nouveaux sans-coeurs lui apparaître sous son nez. Il se mit debout rapidement et sauta en arrière avec à nouveau sa Keyblade qui apparut dans sa main. Et il continua encore un combat acharné contre les sans-coeurs. Au moins, les sans-coeurs pourront l'aider à libérer toute cette rage qu'il venait maintenant de cumulé. Ses larmes lui menaçaient de tomber. Il sait qu'il devait contenir sa colère mais c'était tellement trop fort. Derrière cette armée de sans-coeurs, une Ombre beaucoup plus grosse que les autres Ombres se montra à lui. Beaucoup plus grosse que les autres, même plus « humanoïde », elle était beaucoup plus évoluée, ses antennes et ses griffes étaient beaucoup plus grosses. Lorsqu'elle attaqua, Sora avait beaucoup de mal à la contrer, elle arrivait à maitriser tous ses mouvements. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide et aussi plus intelligente. Il grinça des dents. Le prince réussi tout de même à la repousser et à détruire les autres sans-coeurs des alentours. Mais la plus évolué était beaucoup trop forte.

Perdu dans son combat contre l'Ombre plus intelligente, il entendit encore une fois son nom.

Il fit une grimace. En tournant simplement du regard, il aperçu le roi venir à lui. Il l'oublia quelque secondes, il devait battre ce sans-coeur. À chaque fois qu'il l'attaquait, le sans-coeur l'esquiva de nouveau. Et comme toujours, des sans-coeurs se lancèrent sur lui. Il réussi à s'en débarrasser mais avant de revenir sur le sans-coeur évolué, il sentit une douleur familière.

En se tournant vers l'Ombre, elle l'avait attaqué en plein dans sa poitrine. Alors que tout revient à lui, la douleur se forma et il cria.

\- Sora !

Le roi se rapprocha de lui, les yeux complètement écarquillés de ce qu'il venait de se produire. L'enfant tomba au sol, les mains collées à sa poitrine, comme si il essayait de la protéger. Les larmes tombaient de ses yeux comme une cascade. Mickey s'énerva et en quelque coup, l'ombre plus grosse disparut et il en fit de même aux ombres qui n'avaient pas réussi à suivre à la trace la souris. Lorsque tout était maintenant calme, Mickey se précipita vers l'enfant. Son visage était serré par la douleur. Dans ses mains, il y avait comme une légère fumée noire qui s'y échappait. La souris paniqua. Elle tomba à genoux devant lui et essaya de faire reprendre conscience au pauvre enfant.

\- Sora ! Sora !

Sora lutta contra sa douleur et ouvrit les yeux à moitié rempli de larmes. Il lui murmura :

\- Ça fait terriblement mal …

Mickey qui ne savait que faire, essaya tout de même de le réconforter :

\- Tout va bien Sora, je suis là …

Il releva la tête, le roi ne s'était jamais senti autant faible depuis si longtemps. Il vit ses fidèles laquais, Donald et Dingo arrivaient droit vers lui.

\- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi !

Mickey n'avait pas l'air de leur donner un ordre, mais plutôt un supplice. Les deux hochèrent la tête. Dingo prit l'enfant sur son dos, malgré que ce dernier gigote dans tous les sens. Le roi reprit un aire sérieux.

-Vous deux, quittez la ville avec Sora et surtout ne faites pas repérer par quelqu'un. Un peu plus loin, je vous rejoindrais !

\- Oui votre majesté ! Répondirent en cœur le duo.

* * *

Le roi se retrouva dans la salle de la pierre Angulaire. Pat n'avait malheureusement pas menti, la lumière de la pierre était bel et bien affaibli. Et cela prendra des mois pour qu'elle retrouve son éclat d'antan. Il devra alors protéger le royaume du mieux qu'il peut, et peut-être sceller beaucoup de pièces.

\- Sora, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mickey grinça des dents. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que sauver Sora, et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'aider.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit et pourtant, les nuages étaient présents et ils grondèrent. Donald et Dingo s'étaient arrêtés et ils attendirent leur roi. Cependant c'était difficile de supporter les cris agonisant de leur prince. C'était juste insoutenable à entendre car ils ne voulaient pas le voir dans cette souffrance. Donald essaya de nombreuse fois d'utiliser le sort « soin » sur lui mais c'était inefficace. Le roi les avait enfin retrouvé, et il portait un manteau avec une capuche. Il en donna un aux deux autres.

\- La nuit risque d'être violente, et il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous reconnaisse.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

La pluie tomba et le tonnerre tonna et pourtant ils ont essayé d'être aussi rapide, leur seule motivation n'était que les cris de l'enfant. Le roi savait où il allait, cette personne était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils finirent par arriver au pied d'une tour. Ils étaient tous trempés. Mickey toqua plusieurs fois à la grande porte. Et ils finirent par attendre. Quelque minutes passèrent puis l'une des portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler un grand homme avec une longue barbe et une robe de magicien. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la petite souris. Le roi ravala de la salive.

\- Maitre Yen Sid … Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Le magicien ne lui répondit pas mais il leur fit signe de rentrer. Dedans, Dingo s'accroupit et Mickey se mit à côté de l'enfant que son chevalier tenait.

\- Aidez le … Supplia-t-il.

Yen Sid le regarda un instant et observa que l'enfant était dans une douleur incroyable, il remarque la fumée noire qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. Le magicien se retourna et leur fit une nouvelle fois un signe de le suivre. Pour arriver finalement dans une chambre. Dingo posa l'enfant sur le lit tout en le regardant de nouveaux gémir et gigoter. Mickey regarda son maitre avec des yeux tristes.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

Le maitre s'approcha du prince et il dit doucement :

\- Je le saurais si je savais comment cela s'est produit.

Une boule dans la gorge de Mickey se forma, il tenta alors :

\- Il s'est fait attaquer par un sans-coeur.

Même si Yen Sid ne montrait aucune expression, il était lui aussi inquiet pour cet enfant à présent.

\- Un sans-coeur a touché son cœur ?

Mickey secoua sa tête dans tous les sens.

\- Je ne sais pas …

Le maitre toucha Sora, à l'endroit où il avait été touché plus précisément.

\- Je ne vois que cela. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive.

Les trois autres rebondirent sur place. Le roi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et il regarda Sora. Quand a-t-il été touché par un sans-coeur la première fois ? Quand il essaya de se rappeler, la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté des sans-coeurs, c'était lorsqu'il était sur son île. Et lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, il avait eu la même douleur mais beaucoup moins forte que maintenant.

\- Sur son île ? Se murmura-t-il.

Yen Sid le regarda de haut en bas et il exprima :

\- Ma foi, il doit avoir un cœur assez fort pour qu'il résiste à une attaque de sans-coeur, comme si un ange gardien était avec lui.

Mais il secoua la tête.

\- Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Sora gigota toujours, il n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Il y avait toujours ses cris de douleurs insupportables. Mickey se rapprocha de son maitre alarmé par les cris du prince.

\- S'il vous plait Maitre Yen Sid ! Que faut-il faire ?

\- Son existence a été brisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda le canard inquiet.

Yen Sid leur soupira :

\- Il a été attaqué par un sans-coeur, et son cœur a été touché une deuxième fois. Je crains que la blessure mettra beaucoup de temps pour cicatriser et lorsqu'elle sera apaisée, elle pourra à tout moment s'ouvrir.

Le roi ravala la boule dans sa gorge mais il avait terriblement peur de demander, qu'il essaya quand même :

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Quelles sont les conséquences ?

Yen Sid marqua un bref silence puis il le rompit :

\- Les ténèbres grandiront dans son cœur mais comme il a été blessé une deuxième fois et plus violemment, son cœur pourrait se dégrader et il finira par être détruit.

Le trio se regardèrent entre eux, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Et cela pourrait affecter également son corps et aussi son esprit. Rajouta Yen Sid.

Le magicien du roi commença à cancaner :

\- Alors faites quelque chose ! Guérissez-le !

Le maitre secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de traitement. On ne peut faire disparaître une cicatrice aussi fragile.

Mickey se rapprocha du garçon tout en sanglotant.

\- Il va mourir … Combien de temps lui restera-t-il ?

Yen Sid regarda le roi.

\- Aimes-tu cet enfant ?

Le roi lui fit face avec à présent un regard déterminé.

\- Bien sur ! Je l'ai adopté ! J'ai fait de lui un prince ! Et je comptais faire de lui un nouveau maitre de la Keyblade !

\- L'état qu'il a à présent ne lui permettra pas d'être un maitre de la Keyblade.

\- Je sais ! Contra Mickey avec colère. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il tombe dans les ténèbres ! Je veux qu'il soit toujours un bon porteur de la Keyblade.

Yen Sid se retourna et lui annonça des mots sans regret :

\- Si tu aimes cet enfant et si tu ne veux qu'il succombe aux ténèbres alors, met fin à sa souffrance.

Leurs réactions furent quasi-instantanée. L'expression du roi se figea. Les yeux des deux autres faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Le cœur de la souris se serra étroitement dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à faire apparaître des larmes au bord de ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Yen Sid se retourna en colère contre lui.

\- Nous avons perdu trop de porteur de la Keyblade dans la douleur ! Songe aux trois autres ! Songe à Ventus.

Mickey cligna des yeux puis il se calma tout en rabaissant sa tête.

\- Veux-tu le prendre dans la douleur ? Demanda Yen Sid.

Le roi secoua la tête et il renifla sans lever la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une autre solution pour baisser sa douleur ?

Yen Sid ne répondit pas, il attendait cependant ce que voulait dire Mickey car il sentait qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je sais que nous sommes certainement les derniers porteurs de la Keyblade. Je sais qu'il a terriblement mal, mais c'est un enfant ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger !

Il releva lentement la tête.

\- C'est mon fils.

Donald et Dingo sourient à ses propos qu'ils hochèrent la tête. Le grand magicien se retourna et alla vers ses affaires à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Il y a bien une solution pour que son cœur reste serein. Il doit toujours rester près d'une source de lumière.

\- Une source de lumière ?

\- S'il reste près d'une source de lumière, les ténèbres dans son cœur seront stabilisés et la blessure restera fermé. Cependant s'il venait à s'en éloigner, la blessure pourra s'ouvrir lentement et les ténèbres pourront prendre le dessus, et ceux, s'il utilise une émotion négative.

Avant de continuer, il se retourna vers la souris.

\- La pierre Angulaire de Lumière devrait suffire.

Mickey baissa les yeux.

\- Mais la pierre Angulaire a été affaibli. Pensez-vous que même avec le peu de lumière qu'à la pierre maintenant, cela l'aidera ?

\- La pierre retrouvera son éclat, n'est-ce pas ? Même si cela prendra du temps, le laisser toujours près de la pierre même si elle est affaiblie, cela l'aidera tout de même. Mais il vaut mieux qu'il reste toujours dans le château.

Yen Sid continua à chercher dans ses affaires. Mickey commença à réfléchir puis il arriva à une conclusion.

\- Est-ce que je dois l'enfermer ?

Donald et Dingo se rapprochèrent de lui.

\- Mais votre Altesse, vous êtes sûr que c'est le mieux pour lui ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Et allez-vous lui expliquer sa maladie ? Fit également Donald.

Mickey se retourna vers Donald avec un visage sérieux.

\- Sora n'est pas malade. Il a juste un problème …

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser. S'il devait absolument expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Sora, mais il est trop jeune et c'est comme pour son île, le roi n'était pas capable d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Et comment lui dire qu'il ne devra plus quitter le château ? Il repensa à cette nuit, la raison pour laquelle il s'est fait attaquer par un sans-coeur. Le prince avait affaibli la pierre Angulaire afin d'amener les sans-coeurs. Mais Sora était un gentil garçon, il ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Mais il a tout de même fait une bêtise. Le roi se retourna vers les deux autres et leur avoua :

\- Nous devons le dire à personne ! Même pas à Minnie et aucun de nous devra en parler à Sora !

\- Mais un jour il faudra bien qu'il sache. Ajouta Dingo.

\- J'attendrais lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Je veux simplement le protéger.

Yen Sid revint à eux avec un petit bocal fermé dans ses mains, il y avait un éclat lumineux à l'intérieur.

\- Ceci est une source de lumière temporaire qui pourra aider la pierre à le maintenir.

Mickey la prit dans ses mains.

\- J'espère vous avoir été utile.

Mickey regarda l'enfant qui s'était à présent un peu mieux calmer. Il réfléchit à nouveaux, puis il dit tout haut sans regarder les autres.

\- Il y a bien une autre personne qui devra le savoir et qui pourra nous aider.

* * *

Naminé était assise sur sa chaise, le carnet de croquis toujours en main mais elle n'avait pas l'envie de dessiner. Elle avait un regard vague, elle ne pensait pas, en faite sa tête était vide. Mais elle fut « réveiller » lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Sans qu'elle dise quelque chose, la personne entra. Le canard magicien la regarda avec un visage triste et hésitant.

\- Monsieur Donald ? Il y a quelque chose ?

Il regarda sur le côté puis il finit par rencontrer le blanc de ses yeux.

\- Naminé, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

Naminé écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire.

* * *

Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans son lit, en se redressant, il reconnu bel et bien sa chambre. Il posa une main sur son front, il avait mal à sa tête, comme si on lui avait donné une énorme coup dessus. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se produire. La pierre Angulaire de Lumière, les sans-coeurs, … Les sans-coeurs ? Il réagit rapidement à cette pensée en sortant de son lit rapidement et pour regarder à sa fenêtre. Pas de signe de sans-coeur pour le moment, seulement, il pouvait apercevoir une grande barrière qui au mur qui protégeait le château. Est-ce que cette barrière était une protection ? Il espère tout de même qu'il y aurait maintenant très peu de sans-coeurs et qu'ils partiront au plus vite. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. En se retournant, Sora vit son père, avec un visage plutôt sombre. Des frissons remontèrent dans sa colonne vertébrale. C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Même si il avait plutôt peur de lui à présent, il essaya tout de même de parler :

\- Père ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Les sans-coeurs …

\- Les sans-coeurs ne pénétreront plus dans le château. Coupa le roi.

Sora soupira intérieurement.

\- Mais les sans-coeurs, il y en a encore ?

Il attendit une réponse, il remarqua les mains de la souris qui s'était à présent resserrer sous la forme d'un poing.

\- Cette barrière empêchera les sans-coeurs d'entrer dans le château.

\- Mais, il y en aura encore en ville ! Nous devons y aller et protéger les civils !

Sora se hâta vers des affaires cependant le roi l'interpella d'un ton sec :

\- Tu n'iras nulle part.

Sora se figea sur place. Le ton qu'avait employé la souris était tout juste effrayante. En se retournant, Sora remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et il posa :

\- Pourquoi ?

Mickey sentit qu'il était enfin capable d'affronter le regard inquiet de Sora et il se tourna vers lui, une expression fermée de toute émotion.

\- Tu viens de faire la pire folie qu'un pauvre fou n'aurait pu faire.

C'était sans l'ombre d'une émotion qu'il lui avait annoncé cette phrase. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit, si lourd de sens, firent battre le pauvre cœur de l'enfant. À présent, le prince se sentait détester, et il supposa qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour réparer son erreur. De fines larmes remontèrent dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé … Je voulais juste …

\- Assez !

Sora déglutit, oui il n'avait jamais vu le roi dans une telle colère même lorsqu'il n'avait fait que des bêtises qui pouvaient être pardonnés. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

\- Les habitants ont perdu confiance en toi, Sora. Et la pierre Angulaire de Lumière a été affaibli. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle récupérera son éclat mais pendant ce temps, des sans-coeurs roderont partout sur ce monde ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mise ?

Sora hocha la tête plusieurs fois tout en se mordant la langue afin de se retenir de pleurer.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire … Du moins, je ne voulais pas ce résultat !

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

Sora ne répondit pas, il chercha des mots mais il ne réussi pas à en trouver. Mickey s'avança sans le regarder, il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Cette barrière t'empêchera de sortir d'ici également. À partir de maintenant tu ne sortiras plus nulle part, tu ne quitteras plus le château, c'est l'une de tes punissions.

Sora se retourna vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte et la respiration qui avait déjà augmenté.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

En posant la main sur la poignée, il finit par dire :

\- Si j'en ai le droit, je suis le roi.

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et la referma aussitôt. Sora tomba à genoux, tout en sanglotant et en lâchant toutes les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir. Il voulait juste faire ça pour être un bon prince, il ne voulait pas condamner le monde aux ténèbres. En pleurant, il se murmura « stupide » à lui même. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal, qu'il avait juste voulu faire quelque chose de juste, mais échouer, c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Mickey n'était pas vraiment parti, il était toujours contre la porte à entendre les sanglots de Sora. Il avait réussi à retenir son sang-froid face à Sora mais maintenant, il redevint le Mickey qu'il était avant que Sora ne s'était réveillé, il était perdu, il avait peur maintenant pour lui et pour Sora. Est-ce qu'un jour tout redeviendra dans l'ordre ? Il voulait juste le protéger, éviter de le blesser à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Et ceux, même si il faut qu'il coupe un certain temps les ponts entre l'enfant et lui.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Ouuuuuh oui, désolée. Donc déjà, vous êtes peut-être en mode "Saint Kingdom Hearts, est-ce que Yen Sid vient de demander à Mickey de tuer Sora O_o" (je suis sûr que certain vont réagir comme ça) et bien oui, c'est un peu salaud sur le coup, mais au sens assez réaliste, quand un guerrier est blessé et que sa blessure est juste insupportable, on doit mettre fin à sa souffrance. Mais non Sora n'est pas mort trololol. Et oui, Mickey a menti à notre chère petite tête brune. Le résumé de la fic vous résume du point de vue de Sora, mais en réalité c'est tout autre chose. Sora est à présent "handicapé". Mais maintenant, l'histoire va enfin prendre l'ampleur car l'aventure commence bientôt ! Comment Sora va-t-il faire ? Et bien vous verrez :D +

Luky.


	5. Case Départ

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Non je ne suis pas morte 8D Je suis toujours ici, c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, même que la semaine prochaine je passe mon BAC T-T Priez pour moi ! En suite peut-être aurais-je le rattrapage ? (Ou j'aurais le BAC du premier coup ... Ou pas...) Bref, j'irais à la Japan Expo le Jeudi et Vendredi. Le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de l'écrire après la semaine du BAC uwu. Bon comme ça fait.. 4 mois ? Que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, celui est loooong donc il devrait convenir à votre faim ! Même si je n'aime pas ce chapitre... Ce chapitre est le début de l'histoire ! Les 4 autres étaient un long prologue x) Donc je suis au moins heureuse d'avoir rendu ces chapitres dans l'étant et celui l'offrir plus tard. J'aurais souvent des retards mais cette fic est celle que j'ai envie d'écrire ! Aussi, j'aimerais faire un recueil de OS en rapport avec cette fic, les histoires se dérouleraient entre le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3 (Sora et sa vie au château) qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et une review ça fait toujours plaisir et cela m'aide à m'améliorer !

* * *

Tu es à nouveau ici ? Je ne pensais pas te voir de nouveau. Je te pensais perdu dans un monde bien meilleur. Viens approche, _Mo ghrá_, laisse moi te conter, l'histoire du garçon au cœur brisé.

Sur une île lointaine, le garçon vivait paisiblement au côté de son meilleur ami. Hélas un soir, un orage gronda, d'affreuses créatures les attaquèrent, touchant pour la première fois le cœur de l'enfant et la tempête l'emporta alors dans un autre monde, ignorant son cœur blessé. Trouvé par le roi de ce royaume, le garçon se fit adopter dès que le roi vit son grand potentiel. Ainsi il vécut une vie sereine entouré de personnage étonnante tout en étant également le prince de ce monde. Mais il découvrit qu'il n'était pas aimé par tout le monde. S'en alla alors, faire une bêtise infantile qu'un bon prince ne pourrait faire, amener les Sans-coeurs au royaume. Dans la bataille, tout le monde découvrit son secret et se fit briser de nouveau le cœur. La mort s'approchait de lui petit à petit. Le roi comprit que pour le soigner, seul une source de lumière pourrait le maintenir en vie. Il l'enferma dans le château, proche de la plus grande source de lumière du royaume. Cependant, le prince ne comprit pas que c'était pour son bien, il ne voyait que du mépris de la part du roi vis-à-vis de lui. Il comprit simplement qu'il était puni et que plus rien ne sera pareil.

Maintenant, c'est à toi de le retrouver, va, ton aventure recommence à nouveau. N'oublie pas de tenir la promesse que tu as faite, c'est le plus important.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Case départ

« _Il y a tant à faire, et si peu de temps._

_Mais ne te presse pas, n'aie pas peur._

…

_Laisse-moi tenir encore,_

_Je te promets que je ne lâcherais pas._

_Et n'oublie pas, _

_Tu possèdes l'arme la plus puissante._ »

Sora commença à remuer dans son lit, il fut instantanément déconnecté de ses rêves mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il tourna de nouveau et enfoui sa tête dans le fond de son oreiller tout en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. C'est alors qu'on cogna doucement à la porte, ce qui irrita le jeune héritier.

\- Prince Sora ! Résonna une voix féminine joyeuse. Vous devriez vous lever ! C'est une merveilleuse journée qui vous attend !

Entre deux petits ronflements, le garçon aux cheveux hérissés releva faiblement la tête pour demander d'une voix faible.

\- Ah... Pour... Pour quelle raison ?

Sora n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse, qu'il laissa tomber sa tête dans son coussin, mais la voix lui répondit tout de même :

\- Pour votre anniversaire peut-être.

Sora hocha la tête, toujours affaibli dans son lit. Il avait hoché la tête sans faire attention à ce qu'on venait de lui dire, la phrase ne lui avait donc pas fait d'impact. Toujours en essayant de se rendormir, il répondit tout de même :

\- Ah oui...

Sora resta comme cela un instant, il essaya de repartir dans ses rêves, il avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, mais il ne savait plus de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait simplement qu'il avait l'air si réel. Il arrêta sa recherche, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire cette servante qui était venue le chercher.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire.

Il y eu une grande excitation qui lui monta à la tête mais il sut la maitriser. Il releva de nouveau la tête, les yeux à moitié fermés.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit la voix derrière la porte.

Sora bailla, il regarda par sa fenêtre qui menait au balcon, et dehors, il pouvait voir qu'il y avait encore cette fichue barrière. Il se redressa de son lit et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Pouvez-vous dire aux autres que j'arrive ?

\- Oui ! Bien évidemment.

Le garçon se leva de son lit tout en s'étirant. Il se dirigea vers le placard où il choisit des vêtements décontractés, sa mère allait certainement lui faire un caprice sur sa tenue vestimentaire mais il n'aimait pas mettre des vêtements royales. Et puis c'était son anniversaire. Ses vêtements se composaient d'un pantacourt bouffant noir, un maillot bleu avec des poches rouges suivi d'une veste qui était assortie à son pantacourt. Il mit ses gants, ses chaussures et le plus important, son collier. Sa couronne. Il se regarda un instant dans son miroir, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, jamais, ni personne n'arrivera à les coiffer correctement.

Sora tomba dans ses pensées. Voilà presque dix ans qu'il était un prince mais aussi cinq ans qu'il était emprisonné ici.

Depuis ce jour, où tout avait basculé, sa relation avec son père adoptif, le roi, s'était totalement dégradé. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus ni même de la même façon. Les deux s'évitaient systématiquement. En revanche, Sora n'avait pas de soucis avec les autres, sa mère adoptive lui donnait toujours autant d'amour que lorsqu'elle l'avait adopté, Donald l'éduquait de la même façon que ses premières années. Dingo était toujours aussi gentil avec lui, même si c'était parfois un imbécile. Naminé n'avait pas changé, ni même de chambre. Elle était toujours aussi... Mystérieuse. Et le Colonel Pat... Mieux vaut pas en parler. Il faisait tout pour ne pas entrer ne serait-ce dans le champ de vision du Colonel. Il avait maintenant terriblement honte à cause de lui. Pat avait réussi son coup et Sora n'était pas sûr qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir à présent face à lui, il arriverait toujours à le rabaisser.

Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose changera ? Même si c'était une journée exceptionnelle pour les habitants du château, rien ne dit qu'il y aura forcement quelque chose de différent. Comme toutes les autres années où il avait espéré que quelque chose changera pour lui, il était toujours puni.

Sora se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et alla sur le balcon. Il regarda le paysage avec un air d'envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait aller de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il inspira fortement et murmura :

\- À moi la seizième année.

Le Prince sourit pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il monta sur la rambarde du balcon et sauta sur l'arbre qui se trouva en face. Il avait l'habitude de le faire et ce, bien avant sa punition. En allant de branche en branche, il se retrouva sur le haut du mur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas sauter de l'autre coté à cause de cette barrière qui ne marchait que pour lui. L'héritier se souvenait des conversations des jeunes servantes, des jours plus tard qu'il avait appris qu'il était puni. Elles s'étaient demandées pourquoi il y avait une barrière qui n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner pour les personnes, l'une avait répondue que c'était pour le prince à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Elles étaient elles-même choquées de cette punition. Tout le monde avait pensé que cela ne durerait que des mois, et aujourd'hui encore, elle y reste.

Le garçon longea le long du mur blanc, les mains dans les poches. Il va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner, pire encore, il va être en retard pour les cours. Car oui, ce n'est pas parce que c'est son anniversaire que les cours devaient s'arrêter. Il avait cours avec qui ce matin d'ailleurs ? Cela va certainement lui revenir, le temps que la moitié de son cerveau se réveille. La fête se déroulera durant la soirée, il y aura des personnes qu'il apprécie, d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas mais malgré cela, il manquait un seul invité à l'appel.

Sora soupira. Tout en se promenant, il arriva au grand portail. Il ne pouvait continuer mais en regardant le côté qu'il ne pouvait accéder, il remarqua une silhouette qu'il reconnut. C'était un vieil ami qu'il avait rencontré au château à un Noël, il était normal qu'il le rencontre car il était le fils du Capitaine de la garde du château ! C'était Max qui était en direction de son école, certainement. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le Prince qui l'observait du haut du mur. Il était plutôt dans la lune avec un visage rêveur. Sora voulut l'appeler mais il fut interrompu lorsqu'il remarqua que le fils du Capitaine fonça droit vers un type de son âge mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'être l'un de ses amis. Max se cogna à lui. L'autre se retourna et fit la grimace tout en commentant :

\- Eh ! Regarde où tu vas ! Espèce de naze !

\- Oh, euh, désolé ! Répondit Max.

\- Eh mais je te reconnais ! Repris l'autre. Tu es cet imbécile de Max.

Sora fronça les yeux, il aurait voulu sauter par-dessus le mur afin d'aider Max, mais tout ce qu'il su dire, c'était :

\- Eh ! Laisse le !

Les deux se retournèrent vers le Prince debout sur le mur. Le chien anthropomorphe lui répondit un sourire. Sora sauta de son côté puis se colla contre le portail malgré qu'il ne puisse pas mettre une main de l'autre partie.

\- Laisse le tranquille ! Sinon je vais-

\- Oh bonjour votre altesse ! Coupa le plus grand.

Ce dernier laissa Max et se rapprocha du Prince.

\- Vous aviez dû nous voir mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, avouez-le.

Il essayait de paraître polis face à lui même si Sora savait très bien qu'il ne faisait que se ficher de lui. Il se mit à lui faire un sourire sournois.

\- C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Quel dommage que votre père n'ait toujours pas fait l'effort de vous enlever cette barrière. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas l'enlever ?

Sora baissa les yeux et lui marmonna :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas...

\- Oh mais je suis sûr de savoir quelque chose, il a peur de vous laisser sortir, parce qu'il sait que vous pouvez faire apparaître les sans-coeurs !

Et voilà, c'est parti de bon matin, comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Sora savait à présent ce que pensait la plupart des citoyens même si ce n'était pas un secret pour lui. Dommage qu'il y avait la barrière, il lui aurait réglé son compte. Au lieu de continuer, celui qui l'avait provoqué s'en alla en ricanant, laissant Max et Sora dans un état navrant. Max lui sourit et tenta de le réconforter :

\- Il faut pas l'écouter, il fait partie de cette bande d'imbécile qui aime agacer tout le monde, et vous n'êtes pas d'exception !

Sora releva la tête vers lui mais Max continua :

\- Et il est juste jaloux de vous !

Sora la rebaissa puis il baragouina :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à envier ?

Max fit mine de réfléchir puis il trouva :

\- Vous avez été adopté par le roi ! Et en plus, comme vous ne venez pas d'ici, il est étrange que le roi adopte une personne qui ne vient pas du pays ! Je pense que c'est une bonne raison !

Sora était totalement lasse, bon il était en parti d'accord avec le fils de son Capitaine mais il rajouta avec un petit sourire :

\- Moi je t'envie Max...

Ce dernier lui répondit une tête écœurée, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

\- J'ai le père le plus stupide du monde ! Comment pouvez vous m'envier ?

Le prince lui sourit et rigola un instant. C'est vrai que Dingo était l'être le plus étrange, mais il était drôle, c'était tout à fait normal pour lui à vrai dire et Dingo n'était comme ça, cela ne serait plus le Capitaine qu'il connaissait. Max était son fils, il devait le voir tous les jours et il devait le taquiner tout le temps. Cela arrivait également que Dingo taquine également Sora mais pas autant que Max bien évidemment. Oui, il l'enviait car il avait un père qui s'occupait toujours de lui. Sora décida de changer de sujet.

\- Alors ? Aujourd'hui tu vas... déclarer ta flamme ?

Max rougit à ce commentaire. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta-t-il.

Max s'éloigna tout en mettant sa main sur son visage qui était à présent rouge.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Sora sourit doucement.

\- Si tu veux à la fête de ce soir, tu peux l'inviter !

Max se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes sincère ?

Sora avait la tête appuyée contre sa main dont son coude était contre le portail. Il faisait un sourire malicieux.

\- Bien évidemment ! C'est ma fête d'anniversaire, j'invite qui je veux et donc les amis de mes amis aussi !

Max sauta sur place :

\- Oh super !

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Rajouta Sora.

Le garçon anthropomorphe bafouilla même si il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question. Sora fit une mine confuse et attendit sa réponse.

\- Roxanne ! Elle s'appelle Roxanne !

Le prince lui rendit un sourire :

\- Bon, je vais pouvoir prévenir que Max, le fils du Capitaine et sa copine Roxanne sont invités à ma fête ! N'oublie pas de lui demander, d'accord ?

\- C'est formidable ! Merci ! Et aussi, joyeux anniversaire votre altesse !

Sora lui hocha amicalement la tête. Max s'arrêta d'être heureux qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il regarda sa montre, et sursauta.

\- Bon sang ! Je vais être en retard à l'école ! Merci votre altesse ! Et bon cours avec Donald Duck !

Sora fit la grimace, il se souvenait maintenant avec qui, il avait cours.

\- Ce n'est pas Donald que j'ai...

\- Oh ? Qui alors ?

\- L'autre...

Max se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fit un regard peiné pour lui, avant de partir, il lui annonça :

\- Alors bonne chance avec celui là !

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Le garçon humain le regarda partir. Ses yeux regardèrent le sol, un sentiment d'inconfort et de solitude s'empara de lui. Sora devait retourner à l'intérieur, faire cours avec un professeur un peu plus insupportable que Donald. Le prince se retourna en soupirant, il n'aura finalement pas mangé son petit déjeuner, mais avec ce qu'il a eu, c'est normal qu'il arrive en retard et que ce soit l'heure des cours. Il se hâta d'entrer à l'intérieur, espérant avoir tout de même quelque chose.

La garçon brun ne savait pas qu'il avait été observé durant cet instant.

Dans une pièce qui était dans un étage plutôt haut, derrière sa fenêtre, le roi était là à le regarder jusqu'à ce que le prince rentre dans le château. Le roi Mickey soupira également. Tant de soucis mais pour rien. Durant ces cinq années, il n'avait fait que l'observer le plus loin possible malgré sa tension tendue avec Sora.

On toqua à sa porte, la souris se tourna pour voir qui venait le déranger. C'était Donald rempli de bonne humeur (cela change de d'habitude) qui était entré afin de le saluer.

\- Bonjour votre altesse ! Vous n'êtes pas venu manger donc je suis venu voir si tout va bien !

Mickey rendit son sourire puis il regarda la fenêtre de nouveau et surtout la barrière.

\- Oui je vais bien...

\- Sora n'est également pas venu manger, c'est moins inquiétant car nous savions qu'il aime se réveiller tard, vagabonder dans le château. Mais vous, vous êtes sur ? C'est un heureux grand jour pour Sora n'est-ce pas ?

Le roi lui hocha la tête :

\- Oui, c'est vrai...

Donald regarda son roi, son état, son humeur. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à le croire avec ce visage que la souris lui faisait.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous vous sentez bien.

Le roi soupira, il regarda finalement son fidèle magicien, il n'avait pas à lui cacher quoi que se soit, il devait lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit le meilleur jour pour Sora. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il mit sa main contre sa bouche par crainte.

\- Est-ce que je dois lever la barrière ?

Donald réfléchit puis il acquit.

\- C'est l'un des plus grands rêve de Sora !

Mickey n'était pas réjoui, en fait, il fit une mine beaucoup plus tourmenter.

\- Je suis cruel, j'ai privé Sora de sa liberté, c'est de ma faute si il est comme ça à présent.

Le magicien se mit à brailler un « kwoa » puis il fronça lourdement ses sourcils tout en regardant son roi.

\- Il est hors de question que vous puissiez dire ça ! Vous entendez ?!

Il le prit par les épaules, le secoua dans tous les sens et répéta :

\- Je vous interdis de dire que c'est de votre faute ! Vous comprenez ?!

Malgré le tournis que lui influençait Donald, le roi réussi à lui hocher la tête plusieurs fois malgré la peur et la surprise qu'il exprimait pour son magicien avec son comportement. Puis il se remit normalement.

\- Merci Donald de me réconforter... Mais que se passera-t-il si il...

Mickey eu alors un étrange flash, il avait l'impression de voir quelque chose que lui seul voyait et ceci le hanté depuis un bon bout de temps. Il revoyait Sora, couché au sol, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens avec son cœur douloureux.

Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un flashback du pire jour de sa vie. Sentant que son roi s'est alors perdu dans ses pensées, Donald lui mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule afin qu'il puisse calmer son monarque.

\- La pierre angulaire a retrouvé toute son éclat maintenant ! Annonça-t-il. Et maintenant, elle doit protéger toute la ville !

Mickey serra ses poings et repris un visage confiant. Il hocha également la tête.

\- Oui, je dois le laisser sortir pour aujourd'hui.

Donald hocha sa tête mais Mickey fini par baisser de nouveau la tête. L'inquiétude s'empara de nouveau de l'humeur du canard. Il demanda doucement :

\- Il y a encore un problème ?

Sans lui lancer un regard, la souris lui répondit :

\- Et bien, je dois lui dire n'est-ce pas ?

Donald croisa les bras.

\- Votre Altesse, vous verrez, c'est tout à fait facile ! Et puis vous lui faites ce cadeau ! Il vaut mieux que cela soit vous qui lui dites.

Mickey se laissa aller, il hocha la tête et offrit un sourire sincère à son ami qu'il lui rendit amicalement. Donald réussi enfin à retrouver son roi d'antan.

\- Mais je voudrais que toi et Dingo vous l'accompagnaient ! Lâcha la souris.

Donald hocha la tête mais quand l'info lui monta à la tête, il écarquilla ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je dois également préparer des choses avec Daisy !

Le roi lui tapota le dos avec un sourire.

\- Voyons Donald, je peux toujours préparer la fête de ce soir à ta place et puis tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec Sora. Donc tu pourras l'accompagner avec Dingo dehors.

Mickey commença à se diriger vers la sortie tandis que Donald regardait d'un air ahuri un côté de la pièce. Avant de sortir, le Roi lui ajouta :

\- Tu pourras sortir Pluto également ?

Donald grogna même si c'est un canard. Il regarda la souris partir et il marmonna :

\- J'ai l'impression que tout cela l'arrange.

* * *

Sora avait réussi à sortir de salle. L'idée de rester avec ce professeur plus longtemps ne lui convenait pas. Certes, c'était un très bon professeur en Mathématiques et en Science mais le cerveau du pauvre Prince allait exploser si il continuait à l'entendre. Ce professeur qui était aussi un canard (il n'en finira jamais avec !) était un membre de la famille de Donald le Magicien et contrairement à ce dernier, on comprenait mieux ce qu'il disait. Mais il avait un accent, cela n'arrangeait finalement pas les choses. Le Prince avait réussi à lui demander une pause, afin de prendre un encas, car il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer à manger, mais aussi pour reposer sa pauvre tête.

Tout en se promenant dans les couloirs, il aperçut une porte aussi familière, il sourit en la reconnaissant, la seule personne à qui il racontait tous ses problèmes était derrière cette porte. Il haussa les épaules et traversa la porte. Il revint dans ce monde d'un blanc pur. La chambre était toujours aussi propre, pas une seule poussière, et il y avait une bonne odeur. Il allait finir par croire qu'elle adorait faire le ménage et ce tout le temps. Sora s'approcha de la jeune fille blonde au bout de la table qui lui était de dos. Naminé n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, toujours elle le savait qui était là. Elle tenait comme à son habitude, son carnet de dessin. Lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de son prince se rapprocher, elle aplatie son carnet sur ses jambes afin de cacher son dessin.

\- Tu vas encore m'offrir un dessin ? Rigola Sora.

Naminé ne lui rendit qu'un sourire comme réponse. Elle referma son carnet et se tourna vers le Prince.

\- Sora, que voudrais-tu que je t'offre ?

Posant sa main sur sa bouche et l'autre main servit de dessous à son coude, il fit semblant de réfléchir, les yeux en l'air. En recherchant une idée, il claqua des doigts et la regarda de nouveau.

\- Tu pourrais aller dehors et choisir quelque chose qui est intéressant !

Naminé fit la moue. Elle baissa la tête et fit semblant de paraître triste... Si triste pour implorer la pitié de Sora :

\- Tu trouves que je dessine mal ?

Les pupilles de Sora se rétractèrent. Soit il avait mal formulé ce qu'il venait d'annoncer soit elle n'a pas comprit le message qu'il essayait de faire entendre. De toute manière, les deux avaient torts. Le Prince essaya de se faire pardonner :

\- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu dessines bien ! J'affiche toujours tes dessins au même endroit !

Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête tout en tournant sept fois la langue dans sa bouche et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire :

\- Je voulais dire... Pourquoi ne pas aller dehors ? Et trouver quelque chose...

Naminé releva la tête puis elle ne put que lui faire la grimace :

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Maintenant ni toi, ni moi pouvons aller dehors.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi cruel à me rappeler que je ne peux pas sortir ? _Pensa-t-il. Il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Naminé lui rappelait qu'il était un peu comme elle maintenant. Elle adorait le lui rappeler. Il finit par répliquer :

\- Toi tu peux sortir, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas.

\- Peut pas ! Corrigea-t-elle.

\- Veut pas ! Recommença-t-il.

Naminé soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer dans un jeu totalement infantile. Sora la regarda un peu mieux, il avait cette soudaine impression de l'avoir gonflé, bon bien sûr, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la voir comme ça, elle était l'une de ses seules amis. Et il n'aimait pas se disputer avec ses amis. Le Prince pourrait lui parler de ce qu'il peut faire pour l'après-midi, pourquoi pas, au moins la convaincre de sortir dans le château. Mais il n'y arrivera pas. Le jeune prince décida enfin de changer de sujet.

\- Je vais encore passer un anniversaire sous l'ennuis, avec une fête ringarde où je dois me comporter noblement.

\- Rassure toi que tu pourras toujours manger. Dit elle dans un sourire.

\- Naminé, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, cela fait cinq ans que je suis ici et que le roi m'offre plus rien.

Naminé n'approuva pas ce qu'il lui rapportait, même si elle savait des choses qu'il ignorait.

\- Ton père fait beaucoup de chose pour toi.

Sora tiqua un peu sur le faite que son père, adoptif, ait toujours de l'affection pour lui. Il n'y croyait plus.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va te faire quelque chose. Rajouta la jeune fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Me balancer des confettis ?

La jeune blonde mordit son sourire, il venait de prononcer sa phrase dans un sérieux mais c'était assez tellement hilarant pour elle.

\- Peut-être bien.

Sora soupira lourdement. Il se posa contre la table et regarda son amie.

\- Le seul cadeau que je n'aurais jamais c'est d'aller dehors...

Il n'y avait pas de réponse dans la bouche de Naminé qu'elle haussa simplement les épaules.

Un éclair passa dans la tête de Sora. Il sourit sans vraiment pourquoi. Il claqua des doigts. Son amie blonde voyait bien que le Prince avait une idée en tête, mais la dernière idée qu'il en avait eu en sa présence l'a amené à être puni.

\- J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui. Je dois lui demander. Oui, je suis maintenant un grand garçon, je suis sûr qu'il m'écoutera.

Oh ce n'était que ça ? Non, ce n'est pas très méchant pas rapport à ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans. Elle hocha la tête tout en l'encouragent.

\- Mais aussi Naminé, si il accepte, tu viens avec moi dehors ! Annonça le prince dans un sourire.

Naminé rougit légèrement, mais elle se devait de refuser.

\- Non s'il te plait...

\- C'est un pari ! Coupa-t-il. Si je réussis, tu viens avec moi !

Naminé balança sa tête dans tous les sens. Sora prit l'une de ses deux mains.

\- S'il te plait ! Ce serait pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux que tu m'offres ! Viens avec moi, juste pour une fois !

De son autre main, elle la referma doucement comme si elle devait supporter une douleur. Elle finit par lui hocher la tête. Sora balança ses bras en haut comme une victoire et l'embrassa sur la tête. Naminé devint aussitôt rouge de son geste beaucoup trop familier. Elle vit donc Sora sortir de sa pièce tout en sautant, la laissant seule pour de bon. À croire qu'il n'était venu la voir que pour cette raison.

Dehors, Sora sautilla de joie, sa meilleure amie venait d'accepter de sortir avec lui, au sens littérale je dis bien. Maintenant, il manquait plus qu'à régler le problème de la demande. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se racla la gorge et s'entraîna à parler afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire au roi. Il devait rester polis et correct, il ne devait pas parler de façon directe. Cela fait cinq qu'ils ne se parlent plus de la même façon, en réalité, ils se parlaient rarement.

\- Père... Votre Majesté... Votre Altesse... ?

Le prince s'énerva sur le coup car il ne savait pas comment adresser le roi. Pour lui s'était plus facile, il avait juste à dire « Sora » et c'est tout. Mais lui c'était un prince qui s'adresse à un roi. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le titre qu'il continua :

\- J'aimerais... Je voudrais... Enfin vous voyez...

Il grinça des dents mais il continua :

\- Comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire... J'ai seize ans au cas où vous ne savez pas...

Il se tapa le front d'une main, il pouvait pas dire ça, il pouvait sentir la colère du Roi à des kilomètres !

\- Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire... Je voudrais vous demander si il était possible que pour cette après-midi je puisse sortir ?

Voilà, il avait réussi du premier coup, il était clair, polis et pas du tout familier. Dans sa marche, il essaya de répéter encore et encore sa phrase afin de ne pas la perdre lorsqu'il sera face à la souris. Il réfléchit encore à comment l'adresser. Si Sora l'appelle « Père » et qu'il lui fait une tête bizarre, il devra se rattraper. C'est d'un compliqué. Continuant de marcher et de se répéter, il se tourna vers un autre couloir mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qui il venait de rencontrer.

Le Prince se retrouva devant son père ainsi que son fidèle magicien.

Sora se mit aussitôt à baragouiner, il avait mélangé tous les mots de sa phrase pour n'en former une autre totalement incompréhensible. Cela est arrivé si vite. Mickey et Donald tournèrent la tête entre eux pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et de se demander mentalement ce qu'il venait de dire. Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il avait raté son coup. Il devait tenter de nouveau mais lorsqu'il remarqua la tête des deux face à lui, il abandonna. Maintenant il avait envie de partir dans l'autre direction sans qu'ils ne remarquent qu'il ait disparu.

S'en était pareil pour le Roi. Ils étaient tout deux dans une situation vraiment embarrassante. Alors pour éviter de se regarder entre eux, ils décidèrent de regarder le canard. En voyant ses deux dirigeants qui lui fusiller du regard, Donald ravala une boule dans la gorge. Comme si il y était pour quelque chose. Le magicien essaya de baisser la tension avec un sourire crispé.

\- Bien bonjour Sora ! Je vais continuer mon chemin !

En réalité, il voulait les fuir, d'une part parce que Mickey devait dire ce qu'il savait à Sora et qu'il doit être seul pour ça et de l'autre... Pourquoi Sora le regardait de la même façon que son Roi ? C'est perturbant.

\- Donald ! Appela la souris.

\- Votre Majesté ?

\- Donald ! Fit de même le Prince.

\- Prince Sora ?

Ils le regardaient tout deux avec des yeux suppliants. Pourquoi Sora aussi ? Sora a quelque chose à dire ?

\- Sora, sa Majesté a quelque chose d'important à te dire ! Déclara rapidement le canard.

L'adolescent tourna son regard vers la souris mais cette dernière préféra regarder le sol avec des yeux rétractés. Donald lança aux deux, un sourire mal à l'aise. Il essayait de son possible pour que le Roi puisse parler à son fils. Sora posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant ce qu'il y avait à dire. Mickey se racla la gorge et commença doucement :

\- Et bien Sora... Aujourd'hui... c'est un grand jour !

Sora entama son impatience qu'il coinça sa bouche en coin.

\- Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui !

\- Vous l'avez remarqué... Répondit Sora avec sarcasme.

Donald referma ses poings avec in coup d'oeil mauvais, si Sora ne laissait pas le Roi avoir au moins une chance de lui offrir quelque chose, il pouvait être sûr que rien n'avancera entre les deux si ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient au moins un effort.. Mickey mordit timidement l'intérieur de sa bouche puis réussi à continuer :

\- Et bien... Comme je l'ai remarqué, je voulais te dire que... Pour aujourd'hui, tu auras le droit de sortir en ville !

Le Prince gela sur le coup. Tout d'abord, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- C'est une blague ?

Le roi balança sa tête dans tous les sens afin de lui affirmer que non. Le cœur du Prince battait maintenant dans tous les sens dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander qu'on avait accepté directement. Sora offrit son plus beau sourire aux deux autres. Il n'osa pas montrer toute son excitation devant eux, même si il fallait voir son visage pour le comprendre. Mais avant que sa joie intérieure éclate, Mickey lâcha :

\- Tu iras dehors avec Donald et Dingo... Et Pluto aussi !

Oui bien évidemment, il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose en plus, il devait supposer que cela n'était pas gratuit. Mais bon ce n'était pas comme si il avait des gardes qui l'entouraient durant sa sortie. Il devait seulement se faire promener par un chien, pour en promener un autre et il devait à tout prix réussir à abandonner un canard sur le feu... Bon il y avait une grosse part d'ironie, mais qu'est-ce que Sora aimerait abandonner Donald, il sera là toujours à lui dire quoi faire.

En y pensant, il y a une autre personne qui doit absolument l'accompagner, c'était même un pari qu'il avait fait, un pari qu'il vient tout juste de gagner ! Même si il connaissait déjà la réponse, il voulu toute de même demander :

\- Euh … Est-ce que Naminé pourra venir avec nous ?

La souris et le canard se regardèrent de nouveau, non pas sidérés par sa parole mais juste troublés par sa demande. Naminé ? Sortir ? Depuis quand ? Tout le monde savait ici que Naminé ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre.

\- Et bien... Oui... Si tu arrives à la faire sortir... Accepta le Roi.

Sora hocha la tête. Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit un gargouillement venant de son ventre. Il répondit un air penaud puis leur murmura un gros « Merci ». Il s'en alla aussi vite, ne voulant pas que la honte se montre sur son visage face aux deux autres.

Il avait réussi... Sans essayer mais réussi tout de même. Combien de fois avait-il demandé de sortir ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de sortir d'ici ? Même pas sa mère n'avait accepté, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle ne devait pas le laisser aller dehors. La punition est beaucoup trop forte. Combien de temps sera-t-il enfermé ici ?

Sora se dirigea vers les cuisines, il allait faire une tentative de voler un peu de nourriture au chef, si ce dernier n'avait pas déjà tout mangé.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en grande qu'elle faillie claquer contre le mur d'ivoire. La bonde posa rapidement son carnet sur la table. Sora arriva droit sur elle avec un gros sourire. Il prit ses deux épaules et secoua la pauvre jeune fille.

\- Tu devineras jamais Naminé !

Naminé essaya tout de même d'en placer une malgré qu'elle se face agiter par cet imbécile face à elle.

\- Doucement Sora, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai gagné mon pari !

Naminé lui donna un air complètement confus.

\- Quel pari ?

\- Celui qu'on vient de faire ! Le Roi a accepté de me laisser sortir ! Encore mieux, je lui ai même pas demandé !

Elle lui grimaça.

\- Sora, je n'ai fait aucun pari.

\- Mais tu m'as dit oui ! S'il te plait ! Viens avec moi !

Elle s'enleva de son emprise et se tourna vers la table sans le regarder. Sora fit disparaître son sourire et regarda son dos.

\- S'il te plait ! Cela serait pour moi le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses me faire !

Son amie ne broncha pas. Sora croisa ses bras.

\- Naminé, s'il te plait... Rien qu'une fois... Tu sais, je suis même sûr que ça sera la seule fois que je sortirais.

Il resta là un instant, attendant une réponse de son amie. Sora voulait croire qu'elle pourrait au moins faire l'effort, mais au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, il commençait à croire qu'elle cachait quelque chose de suffisamment grave. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il soupira de tristesse et s'avança vers la porte.

\- Attend.

Sa tête se retourna vers elle. Naminé lui sourit, elle se leva et s'avança vers le Prince.

\- Je veux bien faire un effort.

Devant la porte grande ouverte, Sora reprit confiance et lui sourit. Il accrocha sa main à celle de la jeune fille. S'échangeant un sourire, ils finirent par sortir dans la lumière.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin devant le grand portail qui séparait le château et la ville. Sora était entouré de Donald et Dingo. Le chien jaune, Pluto était ici également et lui sourit qu'il faisait sortir la langue, pour montrer sa joie pour Sora. Naminé regarda également ce portail s'ouvrir au coté de Sora. Le prince remarqua la barrière disparaître peu à peu et lorsqu'il vit que le monde extérieur était enfin à sa portée, il tendit la main, voulant vérifié si la barrière était toujours là. Mais sa main ne toucha que du vide.

\- Je suis enfin dehors... Murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança et regarda le château derrière lui. Il était réellement dehors. Le chien jaune qui était là, couru à lui en aboyant gentiment. Sora leva ses bras en l'air et... S'étira. Naminé se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu vois Naminé, c'est pas mal !

Elle lui hocha la tête.

\- Oui, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas respiré l'air de la ville.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Donc ! Tu veux aller où ?

Naminé recula d'un pied.

\- Sora, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

Dans un mouvement rapide, le Prince empoigna Naminé et l'amena à courir en plein cœur de la ville. Pluto les suivirent de près tandis que Dingo et Donald tentèrent de les rattraper en courant. Ainsi commença ses merveilleuses folies en ville. Sora avait pu voir divers citoyens qui étaient heureux de le revoir, ont-ils oublié les événements d'il y a cinq ans ? Ou l'ont-ils simplement pardonné ? Sora haussa les épaules.

Ils firent le tour de diverses boutiques avec tous les commerçants qui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire au Prince en question. Ils virent même que Picsou n'avait pas arrêté sa vente de glace. Il a même ouvert un grand magasin mais ce n'était plus lui qui se chargeait de les vendre. Le Prince se contenta d'en offrir une à Naminé, si bien qu'elle l'accepta de bon cœur. Sora n'avait jamais vu son amie dans la foule et au soleil. Elle était mieux ici que dans cette petite chambre blanche, si seulement, il pouvait au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de sortir et qu'il faut la trainer de force pour aller dehors. Pourquoi lui cache-t-elle la vrai raison ? Il semble que Donald et Dingo ne soient pas au courent. Inutile de leur demander maintenant. Sur le chemin, Sora et Naminé, suivi de Pluto, marchèrent devant et plus loin derrière, on pouvait voir le magicien qui était toujours aussi grincheux et son ami qui rigolait doucement de son comportement. Les trois premiers s'arrêtèrent un instant, attendant les deux derniers. Ils étaient maintenant dans un grand carrefour entre plusieurs maisons et plusieurs citoyens. Pluto regarda autour de lui, entre toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, il y en avait finalement une qui attira son attention. Une personne encapuchonné regarda plusieurs chemins puis hésita et en prit un au hasard. Pluto ne réfléchit pas et accouru vers elle alors que cette dernière s'éloignait. Sora remarqua que son chien était parti.

\- Pluto ?

Il vit la direction qu'il avait prit. Si cet animal commence déjà par faire ce qu'il veut, cela n'allait pas s'arranger, surtout que lui et Donald étaient responsables, si il perd Pluto, Donald va se mettre en colère, et pire encore, le roi également. Donc il couru après lui, laissant la pauvre Naminé confuse sur place.

La pauvre personne encapuchonnée s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des aboiements. En se retournant, elle vit donc un chien jaune venir à elle. Croyant que le chien était à sa poursuite, elle fit un hoquet de surprise et recula d'un pas.

\- Pluto !

Un cri accompagna le chien. Elle regarda à nouveau et vit un jeune garçon qui s'était dirigé vers le chien. Il le rattrapa et s'agenouilla pour l'attraper.

\- Pluto ! Où as-tu cru aller ?

Mais Pluto fit la moue alors il regarda la jeune personne encapuchonnée devant eux. Le garçon lui souris avec étourdi et s'excusa :

\- Pardon, il n'est pas méchant ! Je suis désolé si il vous a fait peur.

Sous sa capuche, l'inconnue balança sa tête dans tous les sens et dit d'une voix féminine :

\- Non, c'est bon je vais bien.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder sans trop vraiment parler. Sora n'arriva pas à apercevoir la jeune fille qui se cachait sous cette capuche. Elle lui était intrigante mais sa présence semblait faire vibrer son cœur. Cette sensation lui faisait d'ailleurs du bien, elle semblait l'adoucir et lui faire vivre une meilleure vie. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cette expérience, c'était avec la Pierre Angulaire. Au bout de deux minutes de silence de plomb, la jeune fille se reprit :

\- Est-ce que vous saviez où se trouve le château ?

Encore le château, ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer, il venait de passer un merveilleux après-midi et il voulait y rester. C'était aussi étrange que cette jeune fille, inconnue, lui demandait où se trouvait le château vu qu'il était assez voyant et aussi étrange qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Sora se releva puis il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Et bien vous allez...

\- KA-I-RI ! Coupa une voix.

Sora remarqua une forte poigne attraper le bras de la jeune inconnue. Une autre personne avec une cagoule. Décidément, c'est un festival. Il attrapa si fortement la jeune fille qu'il l'amena vers lui. Il semblait sévère sous sa capuche.

\- Kairi, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner !

La fille prénommé Kairi, baissa honteusement la tête et murmura un simple « Je suis désolée » dans sa bouche. Sora remarqua que la tension s'était rapidement accélérée, même si ce n'était pas son affaire, il décida de s'interposer.

\- Hey ! Tout va bien !

Le garçon encapuchonné releva sa tête vers lui et gronda :

\- Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Ce qu'il voulait ? Oh, et bien il était là car il voulait seulement récupérer son chien qui était parti poursuivre cette jeune fille. Pourquoi doit-il donner une explication ?

\- C'est bon... Murmura la troisième. Je lui ai juste demandé comment aller au château...

\- Si tu me suivais, on y serait déjà.

Sora mordit un bout de peau dans sa bouche pour se retenir contre ce type. Pourquoi était-il sévère avec elle ? Elle n'était partie que chercher des informations et le voilà qu'il se met en colère pour simple raison qu'elle se soit éloigné. Il resta droit et fier comme il l'a toujours été, puis il annonça :

\- Si vous voulez toujours que je vous y emmène...

\- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu...

\- PRINCE SORA !

Allons bon, le seul moment, avec des personnes, où il se sentait normal, il fallait que l'on lui gâche de moment, et qui le gâche ? Toujours le même canard ! En se tournant, il trouva Donald et Dingo, suivi de Naminé qui regardait le sol de façon perdue. Il l'avait oublié un moment, Sora pensait revenir après être allé chercher Pluto mais c'est vrai, il l'avait laissé en plan. Quel idiot. Le canard, déjà qu'il couina, il gronda malgré que personne ne comprenne :

\- Votre Altesse ! Veillez arrêter de vous éloigner ! Et n'allez pas dans des endroits que vous ne connaissez pas ! Vous vous souvenez sur quoi vous êtes tombés il y a cinq ans ?

Il y a cinq ans, Sora était tombé sur des gens qu'il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il a suivit trois types louches, vu qu'ils aient voulu lui envoyer une enclume sur la tête. Mais cette fois-ci il avait juste suivi le chien et il est tombé sur une jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si à chaque fois qu'il suit une personne différente il faisait une rencontre étrange.

Le Prince ressenti ce que cette pauvre demoiselle devait ressentir avec cet autre garçon. Il entendit un petit rire qui était également mignon. Il remarqua que c'était la fille en question.

\- Donc vous êtes le prince ?

Le garçon brun hocha la tête d'un air lasse.

\- Tu entends Roxas ? Il peut nous aider à rencontrer le roi !

En entendant cette déclaration, Donald tonna :

\- On est désolé, mais le Roi ne reçoit personne ! Surtout aujourd'hui ! Alors maintenant, du vent !

La demoiselle se frotta ses mains comme signe de malaise.

\- On est désolé. On aurait du venir plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt.

\- Nous voulons voir le Roi, c'est une urgence. Continua le garçon sur un ton sec.

Sora se tourna vers Donald.

\- Donald, ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

La jeune fille retira sa capuche. Sora se figea lorsqu'il vit son visage. Ses traits étaient identiques que ceux de Naminé, seulement, ses yeux étaient un peu plus violet et ses cheveux étaient rouge comme la couleur d'une rose. Elle leur offrit un doux sourire tout en regardant dans les yeux du Prince. Sora pouvait sentir une grande monté de chaleur sur ses joues, en quoi cette fille pouvait être intimidante ?

\- Puis je rencontrer votre Roi ? Je suis la Princesse Kairi du Jardin Radieux.

Oh non, malheur ! Une princesse est donc venue ici ! Donald et Dingo eux ne purent qu'ouvrir grande leur bouche qu'elles touchèrent le sol.

\- Du Jardin Radieux ? Répéta Dingo.

Elle leur hocha la tête.

\- Nous avons besoin d'aide.

L'autre garçon toujours sous sa capuche, se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda :

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils peuvent nous amener au Roi ?

\- Roxas, le Prince est en face de nous. Répondit Kairi.

Roxas ne répondit pas, il ôta simplement sa capuche à son tour et son visage fut découvert. Le cœur de Sora se resserra pour une raison que lui même ignorer. Naminé tourna la tête avec des yeux écarquiller, et les deux gardiens de Sora se mirent à hurler. Roxas et Kairi les regardèrent dans la confusion, s'en était de même pour Sora. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Le Prince examina le jeune garçon au côté de la Princesse. Il était blond aux cheveux épineux ainsi que des yeux bleus ciel un peu plus clair que les siens. Donald et Dingo, toujours pas remit, parlèrent dans tous les sens. Sora ne comprenait vraiment pas leur comportement.

\- Vous aviez quoi ? Demanda Sora, perdu.

\- Tu es… Tu es…

\- Est-ce que tu es...

Roxas fronça des sourcils et répondit de façon évidente :

\- Je suis Roxas, le gardien de la Princesse Kairi.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Pourquoi ? Continua le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Dingo fit mine de réfléchit puis il prit Donald et l'amena vers lui afin de discuter secrètement, pour que personne ne les entendent. Sora soupira de leur façon de faire.

\- Excusez les, ils sont bizarre, c'est normal.

Kairi lui rendit un sourire.

\- Donc... Pouvez-vous nous emmener au château ?

Sora se rapprocha de la rouquine puis il hocha la tête. Il l'amena dans une direction différente. Il doit rentrer maintenant, il ne reviendrait plus. Peut-être attendra-t-il les cinq prochaines années pour ressortir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sora et Kairi étaient devant, accompagné de Pluto, qui semblait adorer la jeune Princesse. Il était collé à ses jambes. Derrière, ils étaient suivis de près par Donald et Dingo et encore après de Roxas qui paraissait un peu ennuyé de ce qui venait de se passer. Et derrière lui, il y avait Naminé qui regardait Roxas avec incertitude. Roxas remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il tourna sa tête vers elle et demanda normalement :

\- Tout va bien ?

Naminé laissa tomber ses yeux au sol, elle pouvait répondre facilement mais Roxas l'intimidait. Finalement elle réussi à dire :

\- Ainsi, c'est toi Roxas.

Le concerné agita la tête.

\- Je rêvais de te rencontrer. Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Roxas s'arrêta, pas elle, elle continua sa marche alors que lui la regarda complètement tétanisé.

Plus loin, Sora et Kairi n'avait rien dit. Sora se demanda comment ses parents aller réagir de savoir qu'il avait ramené une princesse à la maison. Son Père ne dirait rien, en revanche sa mère... Et puis il repensa, beaucoup de Princesse avait décliné l'invitation pour son anniversaire. Mais si elle apprend que Kairi, une princesse est présente, elle fera tout pour... Il grinça des dents à l'intérieur de sa bouche puis il tourna sa tête vers Kairi avec fureur.

\- Je ne me marierais pas avec toi !

Kairi tourna sa tête à son tour avec confusion.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne me marierais pas avec toi ! Répéta-t-il.

La Princesse haussa un sourcil.

\- Voyons, je ne suis pas venue me marier...

\- Oui mais je te le dis ! Au cas où !

Kairi fronça ses sourcils prouvant qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait s'énerver à tout moment, malgré son visage innocent.

\- Et bien ta façon de faire m'indique que moi non plus, je ne me marierais pas avec toi. Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

\- Comment ça, tu insinues que je ne suis pas bon à marier ? Reprit le Prince.

Cette fois-ci, le cerveau de la rouquine explosa.

\- Mais tu es totalement stupide ? Si c'est une technique de drague, c'est juste idiot.

Sora se figea, avec des joues rougis tout en réfléchissant un instant ce qu'il venait de dire. Bon peut-être avait-il été un peu trop violent contre elle, après tout, c'était la première princesse qu'il rencontre.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que ma mère rêve de me voir entrain de me marier. Elle me rabâche que si une princesse vient ici, c'est pour qu'on se marie... Et tu es la première Princesse à venir ici.

La princesse se calma.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça.

Le visage de Kairi s'éclaira.

\- Oh ! Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai seize ans !

La jeune fille lui montra sa fierté.

\- Oh, je suis donc plus grande que toi ! Donc je peux décider si je vais me marier avec toi ou non !

Cette dernière lâcha un petit rire que Sora avala de travers. Il finit par lui fit la moue, et ce, jusqu'au château.

En arrivant, le Prince regarda une dernière fois la ville dont la grille se referma derrière lui. À présent, il devait emmener ses invités à son père. Du moins, il avait compris que c'était à lui que devait revernir cette tâche lorsqu'il remarqua que Donald et Dingo s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Les lâches. Naminé rejoignit sa chambre aussi. Sora était maintenant là avec une princesse et son garde du corps (qui regardait les alentours avec méfiance), ainsi que son chien, ce dernier qui avait la langue pendante dehors et était toujours contre les jambes de Kairi. Il incita donc les deux invités surprises à les suivre puis il fit le tour du château afin de trouver le Roi. À tous les coups, il ne devait être qu'à un seul endroit. Sora marcha lentement dans le couloir dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin intérieur, Pluto lui courut dans tous les sens. Il se retrouva enfin devant la porte du bureau principal. Le Prince leva la main prête à frapper la porte, puis une hésitation... Ce geste lui rappelait étrangement son passé, lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il aimait venir et partir de la pièce en s'amusant.

\- Pourquoi il ne toque pas la porte ? Demanda Kairi à l'oreille de Roxas.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Le garçon brun réfléchit encore, pourquoi toquer ? Il l'avait déjà vu aujourd'hui, cela ne devrait pas être compliqué. Il inspira un grand coup et finit par ouvrir directement la porte. En l'ouvrant, le chien jaune fonça à l'intérieur, Sora ouvrit grand la porte et aperçu que Pluto avait rejoint au plus vite son panier accompagné d'un petit rire aigu. Il provenait de la souris à son bureau. Le Roi s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa du regard Sora. Il se racla la gorge et exprima :

\- Oh Sora ! Tu as terminé ta promenade ?

Sora regarda ailleurs tout en hochant sa tête. D'un geste, il montra alors les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Ouais, j'ai même apporté de nouveaux invités à la fête de ce soir.

Kairi et Roxas marchèrent en avant dans la pièce. La princesse fit une révérence comme signe de bonjour et le garçon blond, un bref signe de tête. Les deux pensèrent mentalement au faite du comment le Roi pouvait être une souris si il avait un fils humain. La Souris aperçue la princesse dans la confusion, mais lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux sur Roxas, un éclair frappa son cœur. Ses yeux se rétractèrent dans la peur et son cœur battait plus que la moyenne. Au fond de lui, un mélange de joie et de chagrin firent tourner son cœur. Oui il avait bel et bien envie d'éclater en sanglot mais seulement, la chose qui le retenait se trouvait dans la même pièce. Pas devant Sora, non.

Voyant que le Roi ne répondit rien, Kairi demanda doucement :

\- Votre majesté ?

Mickey sursauta et regarda la rouquine. Il sourit de façon gênante et s'excusa.

\- Pardonnez-nous d'arriver maintenant, je suis la Princesse Kairi.

Elle leva ses yeux sur son allié.

\- Et voici Roxas, mon plus fidèle ami et aussi mon garde du corps.

_Roxas ?_ Pensa le roi. Ainsi, ce n'était pas la même personne que Mickey venait de penser. Toute cette tempête d'émotion finalement pour pas grande chose, mais il devait être sûr à propos de ce garçon. Il regarda de nouveau la princesse, étrange, il y avait plein de question, mais il était sûr qu'elle allait y répondre dès maintenant.

\- Je suis née au Jardin Radieux. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courent...

Mickey se frappa le front de honte.

\- Mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu es la nièce du Roi ! Ansem le sage !

Elle hocha la tête tristement.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé... Ansem a disparut...

Kairi ouvrit grand ses yeux de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Mon oncle a disparut ?

\- Vous ne le savez pas ?

Elle regarda le sol dans une profonde pensée, elle réfléchit à divers chose mais elle était triste de trouver les réponses des questions qui arrivèrent dans sa tête. Sora la regarda également, il ressentait presque la même chose mais d'une façon différente.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Reprit Roxas, il y a huit ans des sans-coeurs ont envahi le Jardin Radieux, et nous avons fuit à ce moment là. Les parents de la Princesse nous a envoyé à la cité du crépuscule pour nous cacher. Et maintenant, nous venons d'apprendre que notre monde n'était plus vivable.

\- Je comprends. Ajouta le Roi.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus vous voir. Vous connaissez notre Roi, Ansem. Continua Roxas. Nous sommes venus vous demander de l'aide.

Sora regarda le Roi puis ensuite Roxas. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'autre personne d'un autre monde, des humains notamment (hormis bien évidemment Naminé) mais il avait jamais vu des personnes qui demandaient de l'aide au Roi. Il était curieux, combien de personne son père connaissait en dehors du monde ? Peu importe la réponse que son père allait dire, une excitation l'envahissait, Sora mourrait d'envie de les aider.

Mickey observa Sora du coin de l'oeil. Il inspira puis annonça :

\- Pour le moment je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse.

Kairi releva enfin la tête.

\- Oui, je comprends. Vous devez prendre votre temps.

Le roi lui hocha la tête de sa compréhension puis Kairi sourit :

\- Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire d'une personne importante, donc je suis vraiment désolée d'être arrivée au mauvais moment.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sora d'être embarrassé. Il fit un geste avec ses mains pour lui dire que ce n'était pas embêtant.

\- Mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester pour la fête ! Vous êtes invités ! Se rattrapa-t-il.

Mickey sourit également.

\- Oui ! Et si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous héberger ici ! Après tout, vous êtes bien la première princesse a venir par ici.

Sora recommença à faire la moue comme si il avait l'impression que son père s'adressait à la Princesse par rapport à lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si aucune princesse ne venait ici. Les trois humains en profitèrent pour sortir, Sora voulait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse donner une chambre ou bien deux différentes si les deux ne dormaient pas ensemble. Et éviter à tous prix sa mère.

Alors que Kairi et Sora étaient à présent dehors, Roxas entendit :

\- Ventus ?

Il se gela sur place. Ce nom lui fit écho dans sa tête. Il tourna légèrement la tête et essaya de regarder le Roi d'une manière neutre. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, Mickey était incertain, il voulait voir si il y avait quelque chose, si il connaissait cette personne. Au bout de ce silence, Roxas le brisa :

\- Qui ?

Mickey baissa un regard plutôt déçu, il répondit :

\- Personne...

Et Roxas rejoignit les autres. Pluto, qui s'était à présent rapproché de Mickey, senti le chagrin et la détresse de son maitre. Mickey sourit tristement tout en caressant la tête de son chien.

\- J'ai cru revoir quelqu'un qui me manque Pluto...


	6. Il est temps de prendre ta vie en main

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Toujours vivante (bawi) et encore une fois je poste un chapitre... Encore plus long que le précédent. Si dans le chapitre 5 il faisait 9980 mots, celui-ci fait 14474 mots ! C'est mon record (oui je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire au déla, enfin d'avoir dépassé la barre des 10 000) c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mais dites-vous que je vous aime et que c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mit longtemps. Dans le chapitre précédent j'avais dit que je passais le BAC, et je l'ai réussi 8D Mais ce chapitre m'a été capricieux, ouais assez. Ya eu des blocages mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminé. Maintenant profitez !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il est temps de prendre ta vie en main

Roxas rejoignit très vite le duo qui était maintenant un peu plus loin. Le Prince de ces lieux, n'avait rien dit à la Princesse pour le moment, elle semblait toujours aussi troublée par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Kairi ? Demanda doucement son ami qui lui vint à elle.

Elle ne leva pas ses yeux, ils étaient toujours en train de fixer le sol, elle était à présent coincée dans un songe perdu. Roxas tourna les yeux vers le Prince mais ce dernier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules dans la confusion. Alors pour baisser la tension, le garçon blond fit soudainement dans un ton d'amusement :

\- Je ne savais pas que le roi était une souris, votre altesse.

Il s'était adressé à Sora. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et rougit un instant. Kairi releva enfin la tête vers lui et le contempla. Sora gratta le derrière de sa tête sous un regard gênant.

\- Si vous vous demandez pourquoi il a un enfant humain... Et bien... C'est simplement...

Il regarda chacun d'eux, même Kairi était aussi curieuse de comprendre pourquoi Sora était ici.

\- J'ai été adopté. Annonça-t-il.

Roxas ne broncha pas, il préféra regarder ailleurs mais Kairi relâcha un rire doux. Le Prince se tourna à eux et leur lançait un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'arrêta mais toujours dans le sourire, elle lui dit :

\- Mon cousin a d'ailleurs été adopté par mon oncle.

Dans le cœur de Sora, cela le réconforté qu'il n'était pas le seul prince à ne pas avoir de sang royal.

\- Cependant, il ne pourra pas être Roi. Rajouta-t-elle.

\- Propriété à la famille royale ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Bien évidemment. Compléta Roxas.

Sora leur soupira.

\- Tes parents n'ont pas d'autre enfants ? Demanda Roxas

\- Non, je suis seul. Répondit le brun d'un ton sec.

Sora continua sa démarche laissant la princesse et son serviteur derrières, sidérés du ton qu'il venait d'employer. Les deux invités durent quand même le suivre afin de les confier à quelqu'un et aussi, de se préparer pour la soirée. Une soirée ennuyeuse s'annonçait pour lui.

\- Ouais, je suis seul... Remina-t-il.

* * *

J'étais sûre que nous allons le retrouver à un moment donné, il fait parti de ce monde comme tous les autres, mais il n'était pas celui qui apporterait son aide à Sora. Alors ça jamais. Le Colonel Pat se précipita vers une maison qui se situait assez loin de la ville. Si la maison était loin, ce n'était pas pour rien. Le propriétaire n'était pas très friand de la ville. En arrivant, Pat dut tout d'abord souffler et expirer à cause de la longue marche puis ensuite il grogna des mots incompréhensibles. Le Colonel cogna plusieurs fois la porte comme si c'était une urgence. Il entendit des « clics » et des « clocs » de l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit pour montrer un curieux personnage. Il devait faire la même taille que Pat mais était plutôt mince, peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il soit une souris... Non, c'est un rat.

\- Ha ! Cha-cha ! Mais que me vaut la visite du Colonel en personne devant ma demeure ? Demanda-t-il de façon hautaine avec une voix plus grave.

Pat rumina des dents dans sa bouche, lasse de la façon dont parlait l'imbécile qui était en face de lui. Ce type ne changera donc jamais. Tout d'abord, avant de s'exprimer, il commença par se racler la gorge afin de se retenir de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il lança de façon agacé :

\- Et bien, Mortimer ! Moi aussi je suis bien heureux de te revoir ! Après tant d'année...

Le dénommé Mortimer ricana un coup puis laissa entrer le Colonel. Ce dernier ne se préoccupa pas de regarder les environs qu'il fixa le rat devant lui. Mortimer s'éloigna et alla dans sa cuisine.

\- Il y a bien une raison de ta venue je suppose ! Sauf si c'est encore une blague que tu comptes me faire comme il y a vingt ans...

Le rat avait lancé ses mots de loin et sa dernière phrase était moins audible, Pat comprit de quel événement était-ce, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait se souvenir en effet. Il essaya de mettre les choses au clair tout en secouant les mains :

\- Non, bien sur que non ! On ne m'a pas payé pour que je... Hum... enfin tu vois.

Le rat sortit de sa cuisine avec une tasse à la main et le regarda avec méfiance. Il reprit par la suite, un air complètement joyeux afin d'en savoir plus sur la venue de l'énorme chat.

\- Alors, m'apportes-tu de bonne nouvelle ? Minnie a-t-elle enfin décidé de se séparer de Mickey ?

Pat lui soupira qu'il s'essuya la tête.

\- Combien de temps n'es-tu pas sorti de ton trou ?

\- Je suis déjà sorti ! Plusieurs fois même ! Mais ce royaume me dégoute, tu le comprends j'espère ?

Fatigué, Pat rajouta dans le vent pendant que Mortimer sirota une gorgée de son thé :

\- Moi, je supporte le roi et la reine tous les jours... Il y a aussi leur fils qui-

Le temps se stoppa net autour de Mortimer qu'il recracha son thé aussi rapidement avec ses yeux qui lui sortirent de ses orbites. Il se retourna directement vers le Colonel, totalement rempli de panique, qu'il se jeta sur lui en lui prenant par les épaules.

\- Un fils tu dis ?! Depuis quand ? Minnie a eu un fils avec ce satané de mulot !

Pat roula des yeux et souffla de découragement.

\- Oui, ça doit faire environ dix ans que tu n'es pas venu au royaume...

Mortimer ne l'écouta pas qu'il marcha en boucle en parlant sans réellement s'adresser à Pat.

\- Minnie et Mickey ! Ils ont eu un fils ! Un FILS ! Quelque chose que je ne peux vraiment pas accepté ! Comment a-t-il osé ! Il me prend ma petite amie, il se marie avec elle et ils ont un enfant !

Toujours ignoré, Pat rajouta :

\- Techniquement, vous vous étiez séparés...

Mortimer n'écouta toujours pas et continua sa petite crise de nerf.

\- Il me le payera !

Et c'était partie pour un bon quart d'heure, Pat, ne souhaitant plus entendre ses caprices, se rapprocha de ce dernier afin de lui parler au mieux dans les oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas leur fils biologique ! C'est juste un môme qu'ils ont adopté !

Le rat géant s'arrêta, les mots l'avaient calmé pour l'instant.

\- Ah... un enfant adopté ? Alors... Alors... Ils ne peuvent pas en avoir ?

Pat releva les yeux au plafond.

\- Ça, c'est pas mes histoires ! Le truc, c'est que l'enfant est un humain qu'ils ont trouvé dans leur jardin.

\- Un humain ? C'est rare d'en voir ici, surtout au royaume.

\- Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ils l'ont adopté ?

Le rat lui hocha la tête et Pat croisa ses bras.

\- Il possède la Keyblade.

Mortimer sursauta à l'annonce.

\- Mais... Je croyais qu'à part l'autre imbécile... il y en avait plus du tout.

Pat s'arrêta de réfléchir et ricana.

\- De toute manière, il est enfermé dans le château, il s'est fait punir par le Roi ! Et il est pas prêt d'en sortir !

Mortimer ricana à son tour.

\- Oh dommage ! A-t-il aussi de la rancune pour son « père » ?

Il continua de rigoler. Pat s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire assez mauvais.

\- Si je suis venu ici Mortimer, Mizrabel m'a annoncé qu' « elle » va bientôt revenir !

\- « Elle » ?

Mortimer fit mine de réfléchir puis il frappa dans ses mains.

\- Oh ! « Elle » !

Pat lui tendit sa main.

\- Alors, comptes-tu nous rejoindre ? Nous avons fait un comité d'accueil, et je serais fort heureux que tu sois parmi nous. Après tout, tu veux toi aussi que ce monde change.

Mortimer regarda sa main et ensuite Pat, il lui répondit alors d'un sourire narquois. Il fit ensuite une tape sur la main du Colonel afin qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Non désolé mais cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Le gros chat hoqueta à sa révélation. Il regarda sa main puis le rat et grinça des dents.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

\- Oh que si ! Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des faibles. J'ai donc rejoint le parti le plus fort !

Le gros sursauta :

\- Le plus fort ?! Mais nous sommes les plus forts !

Mortimer se défendait d'un sourire narquois et répondit d'un ton hautain :

\- Et pourtant, « elle » s'est faite emprisonné. Je me demande bien par qui.

\- Arrête ! Nous avons au moins une princesse !

\- Et nous, nous en avons deux !

Pat grinça des dents si fort que l'on pourrait croire à des roches pointus qui se rayèrent entre elles.

\- Soit, je ne sais pas qui est ton contact, mais quand elle reviendra, quand on pourra la libérer, elle va récupérer toutes ces princesses ! C'est moi qui te le dit !

\- On verra. Répondit le rat d'un air hautain.

Décider à en finir, Pat se dirigea vers la sortie mais il fut arrêter par la voix de celui qui l'avait accueilli.

\- Et comment il s'appelle, ce prince ?

D'abord, le Colonel grogna puis il lança comme si il avait craché :

\- Sora. D'ailleurs c'est son anniversaire, mon jour de congé également.

Et il sorti sans dire autre chose.

\- Intéressant. Lâcha Mortimer avec des yeux amusés.

* * *

Le prince avait laissé ses invités, ils étaient maintenant dans une chambre chacun, ce sont les domestiques qui s'en étaient chargés. Il était un instant seul dans la sienne. Le point positif de cette journée était qu'il a pu sortir dehors, depuis cinq ans déjà. Et Naminé aussi, Sora était aussi content qu'elle l'ait accompagné avec lui. Même si cette promenade fut interrompue par deux personnes venant d'un autre monde, d'autre humain. Le monde de Kairi était devenu inhabitable, et elle est venue demander de l'aide.

Il se roula dans tous les sens dans son lit. Tout ceci était si soudain, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres, et il en était heureux.

Est-ce qu'il devait à présent se préparer ? Aller prendre une nouvelle douche, s'habiller comme sa mère le voudrait ? Alors Sora se retira du lit et retira le haut et partit vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une longue et bonne douche. À la fin, il se préoccupa seulement de ses vêtements à choisir. Un costard noir sans la veste, c'était mieux approprié pour lui. À cet instant, en essayant de faire le nœud de sa cravate, le Prince se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout faire un nœud. Il laissa tomber cette idée. Et à la fin, il attendit que l'on vienne le chercher. Il s'assit alors sur son lid. Avant quelqu'un lui demande, il se mit tout d'abord à réfléchir, est-ce que les choses changeront pour lui ? Est-ce que le Roi lui adressera la parole, rattrapera le temps perdu ? C'était l'un de ses souhaits au fond, celui qu'il avait caché derrière un tas de rêve.

_Joyeux Anniversaire._

En entendant cette voix étrange, Sora se redressa pour regarder dans tous les sens afin de savoir qui lui avait parlé. Personne. Pourtant la voix ne semblait pas être mauvaise, elle avait un ton amicale et proche. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était juste un signe que sa tête pouvait partir ailleurs et s'imaginer des voix qui puissent le réconforter. Tout juste après, on lui toqua à la porte.

\- Votre altesse ? Êtes-vous là ? La réception est prête ! Il y a des invités, et on vous attend !

\- Je suis là ! J'arrive ! Répondit le garçon rapidement.

Sora sauta de son lit et marcha vers la porte tout en remontant ses manches. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit ses portes afin de rejoindre le monde qui l'attendait.

Tout au long, Sora avait été aussi rarement entouré. Il y avait diverses personnes qui lui demandaient comment il allait, comment se déroulait sa vie au château, et parfois des tas que questions qui n'avaient rien à voir. Bien que sa popularité était haute (anniversaire oblige), le prince était toujours près du buffet de l'apéritif, il savait ce qu'il devait faire si il venait à s'ennuyer. Après quelques secondes, Sora put enfin souffler, même si Max le rejoignit juste après. Il lui donna par la suite une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Alors tout baigne pour toi ?

\- On peut dire ça. Répondit Sora avec un morceau de charcuterie dans la bouche. Et toi ?

Le fils du Capitaine se mit à rougir un court un instant.

\- Oh ! Oui, je l'ai invité... Elle est ravie !

Le garçon brun du lui faire son plus grand sourire.

\- Super !

Max regarda vers la foule ainsi que Sora lui suivit des yeux, il vit une jeune fille anthropomorphe aux longs cheveux roux qui l'appelait de loin. Max recula un peu et son visage s'immobilisa avec de la peur.

\- Bon sang, elle veut certainement danser avec moi !

Sora retourna sa tête vers lui avec confusion.

\- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour y aller ?

Son ami se mit alors à exagérer et à parler avec de grands gestes :

\- Et si je lui marche dessus ? Et si je la fais tomber ? Et si je déchirais sa robe ? Et si-

\- Va la voir ! Coupa Sora, irrité de le voir peureux.

Max ravala dans sa gorge et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son amie... Ou peut-être future petite-amie ? Sora haussa des épaules et le regarda faire mais la jeune fille le fit s'éloigner. Peu importe, Sora tourna ses yeux sur le buffet et continua sa gourmandise, c'est tout de même son instant préféré. À force de manger, le Prince se mit à bailler. Et si il allait se coucher ? Bien évidemment que non, le repas n'avait pas commencé et il doit rester ici jusqu'à la fin, presque la moitié de la nuit. C'est une fête pour célébrer ses seize ans ! Pour retenir sa gourmandise, le brun décida de marcher vers le jardin, la grande salle possédait divers portes-fenêtres qui menèrent au jardin extérieur vers le sud. Pour cela, il dut passer par la foule, l'ensemble le regardait mais il avait l'habitude et il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Mais il y avait des yeux qui ne le regardaient pas que lui, il y avait cette jeune fille tout juste en face de lui.

Les yeux de Sora tombèrent sur elle, cette fille humaine aux cheveux rouges. Son invitée du dernier moment, la Princesse Kairi. Elle avait changé de vêtement et à présent portait une grosse et longue robe pourpre et en dessous, elle se soutenait grâce à des jupons. Durant cet instant précis, son cœur se mit à battre aussi fort. Mais il essaya de se dire dans ses pensées que ce n'était qu'une fille et qui de plus ressemblait à Naminé et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi vide ! Son cœur était stupide pour battre pour un tel événement. Était-il intimidé ? Juste parce qu'elle était plus grande que lui, ou parce qu'il la voyait sous un autre angle et c'était comme si il voyait une nouvelle personne. En regardant les alentours, le Prince se rendit compte que le temps s'était arrêté, les personnes autour de lui étaient maintenant de simples statues, s'en était de même pour la Princesse. Elle ne lui adressait pas un regard. Sous cet angle, elle était pensive, avec une lueur mélancolique qui s'échappait de son regard. La scène semblait brillante mais flou, et dans la tête de Sora, tout était vide, le néant, ou alors, était-il dans un rêve ?

Sora resserra l'une de ses mains, puis il se mit volontairement un poing dans sa propre joue. L'ambiance actuelle s'arrêta ainsi que même la musique dans sa tête et les gens reprirent vie qu'ils le regardaient bouche bée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Kairi avait tourné sa tête vers lui et ses yeux s'emplirent d'inquiétude. Elle regarda le garçon brun qui se massa doucement la joue. Tout en se rapprochant de lui, elle lui demanda :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Rien... Juste une mauvaise pensée. Lui répondit-il sans l'observer.

Kairi posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça ses sourcils.

\- Tu t'es donné une gifle parce que tu pensais à quelque chose ?

Le prince releva sa tête pour la regarder et fit sa même réaction.

\- Quoi ? C'était juste perturbant !

Avec des yeux mi-clos, Kairi haussa les épaules mais n'était pas vraiment convaincue. Sora la regarda de haut en bas et examina aussi sa robe. C'était au tour de Kairi d'être gênée. Elle gonfla ses joues légèrement qu'elle gronda dans sa gorge. Le prince remarqua son expression qu'il finit par lui demander :

\- Tu l'as eu ta robe ?

\- Les serviteurs de ton château m'en ont prêté une !

Sora s'était imaginé autre chose, que c'était sa mère qu'il lui en avait prêté une. Son cerveau se retourna à l'idée d'imaginer la scène, forte heureusement, cela n'est pas arrivé. Aussi il regarda les alentours, tous les invités étaient maintenant revenus à leur danse ou conversation entre eux. Mais il n'y avait pas l'ami de la jeune fille.

\- Où est ton garde du corps qui ne veut pas que tu te sépares de lui de deux centimètres ?

Kairi refit une tête normal et lui répondit plus doucement :

\- Il recherche cette fille qui était avec toi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Naminé ?

Naminé n'était bien sur pas ici, comme le duo, Donald et Dingo, son père aussi, n'était toujours pas là. Mais Naminé était au même endroit depuis qu'elle vit ici. Dans sa chambre.

\- Si c'est elle, il mettra longtemps pour la trouver. Conclu Sora.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Naminé reste toujours dans sa chambre et il est rare de la voir sortir. Et sa chambre se trouve dans les étages supérieurs à l'ouest !

La princesse lui souffla un « oh » et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Qui est Naminé pour les habitants du château ?

Surpris, Sora sursauta légèrement.

\- Naminé ? Et bien... C'est... Elle n'a pas été adoptée, elle se considère comme si elle vit ici sans sortir de sa chambre. Et c'est une bonne amie aussi...

Kairi lui fit d'un air mi-sérieux, avec ses yeux mi-clos, on croirait qu'elle essayait de voir dans l'âme de Sora.

\- Une amie ?

Une certaine montée de chaleur s'empara de ses joues.

\- Oui bien évidement, ou bien peut-être une sœur.

\- Je pensais que cela pourrait être ta petite amie.

En disant cela, les joues de Sora se mirent rougir très fort, et la chaleur dominait son visage qu'il pourrait à présent la comparer chaleur d'un feu. La princesse rigola de sa réaction qu'aussitôt, le prince releva ses yeux sur elle, dont les joues étaient toujours aussi vermillon. En s'arrêtant, la jeune fille lui prit simplement la main et l'emmena en dehors de la salle. Ils étaient maintenant sur un balcon qui descendait dans le jardin extérieur. La première chose que Sora fit, c'était de regarder au dessus des murs s'il y avait la barrière, elle était de retour. Kairi ne fit aucun commentaire (parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu). Éloigné de la salle, Kairi se retourna vers Sora et ceu, tout en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, hormis cette Naminé, suis-je la première fille à qui tu parles ?

À cette demande, Sora recula d'un pas, la chaleur et la couleur écarlate ne l'ayant pas quitté. Le regard de Kairi ne faisait qu'insister.

\- Et bien, il y a les femmes de ménages, d'hôte, les serveuses ainsi que-  
\- Humaine. Coupa la Princesse.

\- Oui, okay ! Tu es la première hormis Naminé !

\- Ah oui ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la joie d'avoir aucune princesses venir chez soi !

Sora grogna mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il rajouta :

\- Peut-être mais je ne l'ai jamais désiré.

Toujours, la rouquine rigola calmement.

\- Et ton chien aussi ?

En la regardant avec étonnement, le Prince la regarda verticalement et remarqua Pluto à ses pieds, comme si il se frottait à elle comme un chat. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il les ait rejoint aussi discrètement ?

\- Je crois qu'il t'a adopté. Annonça tout simplement Sora.

\- Je vois ça ! Il est resté à ma porte avant la soirée, je ne sais même pas comment il a trouvé ma chambre.

\- Il possède un bon flair.

Sora se doutait bien que son chien commençait importuner son invité. Il mit sa main dans son dos et se mit à faire un sourire narquois.

\- Hey Pluto !

Ce dernier releva la tête tout sourire, en ayant la langue qui pend de sa bouche.

\- Va chercher !

Sora balança son bras rapidement, le chien jaune partit tout en traçant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers « l'objet » que Sora lui avait lancé. Le prince rigola à son tour.

\- Mais, tu n'avais rien... Remarqua la jeune fille.

\- Bien sur que non.

Elle se retourna vers le jardin pour regarder le pauvre chien qui devra maintenant chercher pendant des heures quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Elle releva son nez également et découvrit enfin la barrière mauve qui brillait devant la nuit sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sora la suivie du regard, il finit par comprendre et cela l'avait fait oublier l'humeur qu'il avait, maintenant remplacé par de la peine et du regret.

\- Il y a des Sans-coeurs par ici ?

\- C'est pour moi.

Kairi le contempla de nouveau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette barrière, c'est pour que je ne parte pas du château.

Aussitôt, la Princesse posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Mais pour quelle raison ?

Il prit une longue respiration puis il la regarda avec des yeux tristes mais également sérieux, Kairi s'était demandée si elle avait le droit de lui demander pourquoi.

\- Enfin... Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Rectifia-t-elle.

Sora ouvrit doucement la bouche puis, pour éviter qu'elle se sente indiscrète, il lui offrit un sourire qui était tout aussi triste.

\- Ce n'est rien. De toute manière, tout le monde est au courent de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans.

Elle afficha une mine curieuse.

\- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai fait une bêtise et depuis, le Roi m'a puni et je n'ai plus le droit de sortir.

Sora laissa ses yeux se remplir de brume, de son côté, Kairi explosa en appuyant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Quoi ? Il t'a privé de sortie depuis déjà cinq ans juste parce que tu as fait une bêtise ? Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Même mes parents me laissaient sortir du château pour aller voir le village même si ils me punissaient ! Et quand j'étais avec Roxas... Non c'était autre chose avec Roxas.

Elle s'était laissée emporter, il pouvait le comprendre mais Sora rajouta doucement sans monter d'un ton.

\- J'ai amené des Sans-coeurs dans le royaume juste parce que j'ai voulu montrer que j'étais fort.

Kairi se calma à son tour, des tas et tas de questions s'entassèrent dans son esprit. Par ailleurs, comment pouvait-il affronter des Sans-coeurs ? Est-ce qu'il a lui la...

\- Mais c'est pareil, c'est pas juste de rester enfermer pendant cinq ans... C'est ton père, tu pourrais lui demander de lever la punition.

\- On se parle plus depuis. Nos conversations sont devenus rares.

Lentement, elle prit la main de Sora afin de lui apporter du réconfort.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Vous venez de perdre cinq ans. Essaye de prendre un moment et parle lui calmement, je suis sûre que tu trouveras à la fin, une issue de tous ces problèmes.

Le Prince resserra la main de son invité mais il secoua lentement sa tête, comme si il avait déjà abandonné.

\- Ça ne marchera pas...

\- As-tu déjà essayé ?

\- Par-parfois... Mais il se disait être occuper ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu sais, j'ai du essayé de faire pareil, de parler avec Roxas quelque jour après notre rupture.

\- Votre rupture ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Kairi de devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du citer ceci comme exemple.

\- Oui... Je suis sortie pas longtemps avec Roxas mais il a voulu arrêté car soi-disant ça ne marchait pas... J'étais assez triste...

\- Tu es sortie avec Roxas ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en la gardant rouge.

\- Pour aller où ? Demanda-t-il.

Une goutte de sueur tomba du front de Kairi mais elle garda sa même expression.

\- C'est une expression.

Encore une fois de la confusion s'installa sur son visage, il essaya de se poser des questions mentalement mais il n'avait pas du tout compris. Kairi remarqua qu'il était perdu, elle du vite mettre un terme à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas rester planter là à regarder le temps passer, tu dois essayer de lui parler ! Pourquoi pas ce soir vu que c'est ton anniversaire, je suis sûre que c'est le meilleur moment pour vous deux !

Sora relâcha la main de Kairi. À présent, il était coincé, il était obligé de lui parler mais il avait simplement peur que cela finisse mal. Il était même sûre qu'elle veillerait à ce qu'il s'approche de son père.

\- J'essayerais... Et si tu croises ma mère tu-

\- Oui, j'ai compris, pas de mariage !

Elle se permit de lui prendre les épaules afin de tourner le corps du Prince pour le viser vers la salle.

\- Je te soutiendrais ! Dit-elle dans son oreille.

\- Vraiment ? S'assura Sora en tournant un peu sa tête.

\- Bien sur ! Mais je ne ferais pas les choses à ta place.

Sora croisa ses doigts et les firent craquer, comme si il allait partir jouer et s'assurer qu'il sera le champion. Il s'avança, accompagné de Kairi qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Quand il franchit la porte vitré, Sora fut directement accueilli dans les bras de quelqu'un, du moins une petite personne, car elle enlaçait seulement les jambes du Prince.

\- C'est mon petit bébé qui est là !

En baissant sa tête, il remarqua que c'était tout simplement sa mère qui était là, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, il est normal, pour elle, qu'elle se lance sur lui. Il essaya de fixer un sourire qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le Prince regarda tout autour et tout le monde n'avait que d'yeux pour eux, enfin il regarda la reine qui tenait toujours ses jambes. Comme tout à l'heure mais pour une raison plus évidente, les joues de Sora se chauffèrent. Le garçon fit une tentative afin qu'elle puisse se décrocher.

\- Euh … Mère ? Mère ? Est-ce que vous pourriez...

Et soudainement, un petit ricanement fut auditif pour lui. En tournant sa tête sur le côté, il vit que c'était la Princesse qui rigolait de ce qu'elle voyait. Cela l'embarrassait de plus en plus.

\- Ohé, mère... Maman ! Vous pouvez me lâcher ?

Il avait levé le ton un peu plus que d'habitude dans sa dernière question. La Reine entendit et le lâcha. Sa réaction était lente mais finalement, elle posa ses deux mains contre ses hanches tout en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

\- Sora, je sais que tu entres dans un age où tu dois te rebeller contre tes parents mais ce n'est pas gentil de me rejeter de cette façon !

Sora savait au moins une chose lorsqu'il entrait dans ce domaine de conversation, sa mère gagnerait toujours. Toujours ! Minnie se relâcha et prit alors la mine la plus triste qu'elle pouvait faire, elle sortie un mouchoir d'une poche et elle se mit le visage dedans.

\- Oh Sora ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour en arriver là ? N'ai-je pas été une bonne mère pour toi ? Est-ce que tu trouves que je n'ai jamais été correcte ? Je sais ! C'est normal ! Tu es mon premier bébé après tout !

Elle se remit à pleurer plus fort dans son pauvre mouchoir qu'elle avait maintenant aspergé de goutte. Tous les invitants se mirent à la plaindre avec un regard de pitié. Sora détestait quand elle faisait ce numéro, et surtout quand il y a du publique. Finalement, il se mit à genoux qu'il soit à sa hauteur et la regarda doucement.

\- Bien sur que oui, vous avez été une bonne mère. Et je pense que vous le saviez mieux que quiconque.

Elle retira son mouchoir et elle fit un sourire victorieux.

\- Oui, mais je pense que ça doit plutôt être toi, qui doit le savoir mieux que quiconque !

Sora hocha la tête, même si cela va offenser sa fierté, le garçon prit la souris dans ses bras et la tête dans son dos, il soupira. Tous les autres autour d'eux, trouvèrent cette scène alors si mignons qu'ils relâchèrent une exclamation basse.

De l'autre côté la Reine remarqua alors la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle sursauta dans les bras de Sora et partie aussi vite qu'elle est entrée pour s'approcher la demoiselle. Minnie sauta d'excitation en la voyant, croyant qu'elle était bel et bien ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Ooh ! Qui êtes-vous ? Venez-vous de très loin ?

\- Moi ? Et bien...

Kairi s'arrêta lorsqu'elle regarda la tête de Sora qui était complètement inquiet de ce qu'elle allait dire. Il savait ce que sa mère attendait.

\- Je suis Kairi, la Princesse Kairi et je préviens du Jardin Radieux.

À ses mots, la reine sursauta de nouveau, s'en était aussi fini pour Sora.

\- Le Jardin Radieux ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée !

La princesse baissa la tête avec un sourire plutôt triste.

\- Vous savez, des tas de choses ont changé...

\- Oh ? Vous n'en avez pas l'air satisfaite... Je m'en excuse...

\- Ce n'est rien.

Minnie se retourna pour regarder son fils puis la princesse. Elle prit une petite pause puis elle reprit par ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Mais dites moi, avez-vous... Un quelconque prétendant ?

Ça y est, la question était posée, Sora frappa sa tête contre la paume de sa main et ne pouvait plus qu'attendre la réponse de la princesse.

\- Et bien, sachez que je suis en age de choisir mon propre compagnon.

La souris montra Sora de ses deux mains.

\- Et que pensez-vous de Sora ?

Sora n'avait pas bougé depuis l'instant précédent, Kairi sourit à lui et en fin de compte elle répondit très clairement dans une bonne joie :

\- Et bien, non, je compte pas me marier pour l'instant.

Dans le cœur de la Reine, quelque chose se brisa, on venait de lui refusé ses avances. Elle bégaya :

\- Mais alors... Avec qui allez-vous vous marier ?

\- Avec celui qui me surprendra. Annonça Kairi dans un sourire tout aussi chaleureux.

Après ses paroles, Sora se releva puis il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il finit par la suite à relâcher un souffle qu'il avait gardé dans ses poumons. Durant un instant, tout le monde dans la salle se tue, dès ce moment, Sora entendit une grande porte s'ouvrir. Il ne voyait pas qui était arrivé car il était de dos, mais un frisson grimpa dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux étaient maintenant grand ouvert et fixaient un point au hasard.

\- Sa majesté, le Roi Michael Mouse. Annonça quelqu'un du personnel.

Il pouvait sentir tous les autres qui se mirent à faire la révérence. Sora regarda en direction de Kairi qui, la jeune fille, lui fit un signe de la tête afin qu'elle puisse aller le voir. Le Prince était complètement contracté, ses poings refermés, son dos droit, si il venait à plier son dos, il risquerait de se briser entièrement, c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Il tourna sur lui-même et tomba les yeux dans les yeux avec son père adoptif. Il crispa un sourire rien qu'en le regardant.

\- Bon Anniversaire Sora ! Révéla le roi dans la bonne humeur.

Par la suite, tout le monde se mirent à répéter ce que venait de dire son Père. Sora se relâcha de mieux en mieux, la présence des autres l'aider à se détendre. Le Roi se retourna vers les autres.

\- À présent, le diner est servi !

Il y avait donc une longue table, Mickey et sa femme étaient installés en bout de table, tandis que Sora se retrouvait au milieu. C'était une tradition. Il avait toujours cette habitude donc rien ne lui dérangeait pour le moment. En face de lui, il y avait Donald et sa fiancé, Daisy. Le canard le regarda et lui fit un signe qui signifiait qu'il ne lâcherait pas du regard de la soirée. Le Prince se trouvait également entre Dingo et son fils, Max qui lui était aux anges car il était tout juste à côté de son amie, Roxanne. Kairi fut invitée par le Roi à s'installer à sa droite. Elle était une invitée d'honneur après tout, même si elle était de dernière minute. Mickey rapprocha sa tête de la princesse et cacha sa conversation par sa main.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous parlerons du « problème » demain à la première heure.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Affirma la jeune fille.

Il y avait aussi une place de libre tout juste à côté de Kairi, Mickey le remarqua puis il demanda de nouveaux.

\- Euh, votre ami n'est pas là ?

Il faisait allusion à Roxas, mais c'était vrai, il n'était toujours pas ici. S'était-il perdu ?

Brusquement, un garçon entra rapidement dans la salle à manger qu'il s'agenouilla à côté de Kairi voulant lui dire quelque chose. Sora remarqua de sa place que Roxas était arrivé et que le monde autour de la table le mettait en évidence et qu'il était la nouvelle cible d'une étrange présence de la soirée. Le garçon blond était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais finalement il n'osa pas quand il aperçut tous les regards sur lui. Lasse, Kairi ne le regarda pas puis elle dit doucement mais sèchement avec discrétion afin que personne n'entende.

\- Roxas, assieds toi.

Il prit la chaise aussi vite et resta fixer sur place, sans rien dire ni même respirer. Sora avait les yeux qui lui sortait des orbites en voyant cela, finalement Kairi avait bel et bien du caractère et Roxas pouvait se faire obéir. Peut-être que comme elle est de retour dans un château, ses pouvoirs de princesse étaient revenus.

Durant la première partie du repas, Sora n'avait parlé avec personne, ni même avec Dingo à côté de lui. Les années d'avant c'était souvent la même chose mais il lui arrivait d'être plutôt bavard. Pour le moment, il n'avait fait que jouer avec sa nourriture. Il remarqua en bout de table que Kairi discutait bien avec son père et sa mère, mais Roxas... avait la même aptitude que lui. Sora cessa de jouer avec sa fourchette puis il regarda le papier de présentation où il était écrit le menu. Il y avait une longue présentation qu'il pourrait en avoir pour quatre heures. Quatre heures de repas rien que pour son anniversaire. Il aurait plutôt aimé manger des hot-dogs...

Sans remarquer, le papier toucha la flamme d'une bougie qui était sur la table. En levant les yeux, Sora crut que ses orbites allèrent s'en aller. Le garçon se retenu d'hurler pour ne pas paniquer le reste de la salle. Sans le faire exprès, la flamme du papier toucha la manche du Capitaine de la garde royale. Le Prince ouvrit bouche bée malgré que Dingo n'ait pas réagi et appréciait toujours sa nourriture. Donald le remarqua, et coinça un cri dans sa gorge puis il gronda férocement Sora du regard. Il était même prêt à bouger de sa place pour lui mettre une correction. Finalement, Dingo tourna la tête vers Sora qui sourit de toutes ses dents même si c'était faux, puis il découvrit sa manche en flamme.

\- Whouaaaaaa !

À présent, tout le monde se tourna vers le chien en question qui sauta de sa place et couru vers la sortie de la salle en criant qu'il voulait de l'eau au plus vite. Le prince, couvert de honte, se cacha derrière ses mains. Max a côté de lui, avait regardé que son père qui s'en est allé aussi rapidement, il marmonna :

\- Mais enfin, quel bêtise il a encore fait ?

Sora ne releva même pas sa tête qui était caché dans ses bras croisés. Le Roi était tout aussi abasourdit. La princesse sourit un petit instant, se doutant qu'il allait réussir à trouver de l'eau.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'arrive presque pas. Réconforta Minnie à son invitée.

Elle lâcha un petit rire mais Roxas lui, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Toujours Mickey regarda les deux avec turpitude.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous déranges pas.

\- Non, bien sur que non ! S'extasia la Princesse. En ce moment, plus rien ne me surprend...

\- Je peux bien essayer ?

Les mots ne vint pas dans la couche de la jeune, la seule réponse était son sourire habituel ainsi que ses yeux qui roulèrent.

\- Dix munnies si j'y arrive ! Reprit le Roi.

De son côté, Sora prit un second souffle et releva sa tête pour affronter les regards, mais personne n'était réellement intéressé par lui pour le moment. Le prince s'enfonça au plus profond de son siège mais son regard se levèrent vers Donald qui était rempli de rage. C'était le seul à l'avoir vraiment vu. Afin de baisser la tension, le Prince leva la main et lui fit un salut avec un grand sourire. Le canard n'en était pas convaincu.

Les serveurs n'attendirent pas le retour de Dingo pour servir le plat de résistance. Il fumait chaudement au narine de Sora qu'il ne s'empêcha pas d'en prendre une grosse part. En la prenant dans sa bouche, il était à présent dégouté car la chaleur brulait sa langue, il voulait hurler à partir de sa bouche mais chercha de se retenir tout de même. À la place, il ne put lancer que des mimic et des bruitages. Donald le regarda à nouveau, fatigué de son numéro, il allait vraiment se déplacer pour ensuite le prendre et le disputer. Max et Roxanne le regardèrent, puis il vint une idée à la rouquine. Elle tapa doucement la main de l'autre chien pour lui donner son attention.

\- Il a mangé trop vite !

\- Oui, je l'ai remarqué.

\- Mais on ne peut le laisser comme ça. Aidons le.

\- En lui tapant dans le dos ?

Elle souffla puis elle prit une grosse bouchée dans sa gueule qu'elle fit également pareil que le Prince. Max se tenu la tempe, lasse de ce qu'il va vivre, il va devoir jouer les bouffons, comme son père, parce que Roxanne lui demande afin que Sora, le Prince, ne puisse pas être le seul à avoir un problème de bouché. Il remonta sa fierté puis il accompagna son amie. Et c'était à présent partie pour un spectacle de trois personnes qui avaient la bouche en feu. Donald cligna des yeux aux deux autres, et Daisy se tourna vers eux également, et c'était pareil pour le reste de la table. Même du côté du Roi et les deux femmes à ses côtés.

\- Allons bon, le voilà qu'ils mettent l'ambiance... Souffla Roxas.

Au final, Sora et les deux autres prirent un grand verres d'eau et avalèrent avec difficulté mais ils réussirent. Sora avait la gorge grand ouverte afin de faire entré de l'air dans sa bouche. Donald claqua sa tête contre sa main, cela allait devenir un désastre. Il était déjà arrivé que Sora gâche un repas, même si c'était souvent avec ses trois neveux. Kairi regarda Mickey qui avait toujours les yeux sur l'enfant, elle essaya de le distraire en lui demandant :

\- Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression de manger tellement épicé que vous en finissez par en cracher des flammes ?

Mickey mit du temps avant de répondre que finalement il lui dit tout simplement :

\- Je n'aime pas les repas épicés.

Kairi crispa à sa réponse et regarda de nouveau son assiette. Roxas se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ça va se finir comme le repas à l'école qu'on a eue avec Hainer, Pence et Olette.

Elle lui fit la moue :

\- Ce repas, je l'avais bien aimé...

L'heure du dessert était maintenant là. Sora, à son habitude, mangea avec ses mains les gâteaux de son assiette. Le magicien de l'autre côté, claqua dans ses couverts pour lui attirer son attention au Prince sans que les autres l'entendent (ou le comprennent). Le garçon fit tombé son gâteau au sol, sous la table. Il descendit de sa chaise puis à quatre pattes sous la table, il attrapa le morceau du sol. Dingo était de retour dans la salle à manger tout souriant. Il salua le roi qui lui répondit d'un faible geste. Le Capitaine ne remarqua pas le prince au sol, qu'il trébucha sur lui et tomba en avant tout en atterrissant sur un plateau rempli de pâtisserie qui s'envolèrent au-dessus de la table. À certain endroit, ils atterrirent correctement. Même qu'un flan tomba dans l'assiette de Roxas suivi d'une fourchette, comme si le ciel le lui avait envoyé. En revanche, pour Kairi, un gâteau à la crème lui tomba sur sa tête. Mickey et Minnie étaient complètement médusés et à présent, figés. De là où il était, Sora releva simplement la tête et ses yeux dépassèrent de la table et il étudia les dégâts. Il remarqua Donald qui bouillonnait de colère. Le reste de la table examinèrent soit la princesse ou bien le prince toujours caché sous la table.

Roxas regarda sa pâtisserie et la prit, prêt à la déguster.

\- Finalement, cela ne se termine pas si mal que ça.

Il tourna enfin la tête à Kairi qui avait un chapeau de crème sur sa coiffure. Sur le coup, il posa son gâteau et attrapa une serviette pour l'essuyer.

\- Enfin pas pour tout le monde... Arrangea-t-il.

Mickey et Minnie finirent par regarder leur enfant, le Roi soupira longuement tandis que la Reine fronça durement des sourcils et commença crûment :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse, il sera puni-

Mais avant même qu'elle termine sa phrase, la Princesse releva sa tête et se mit à rire, un grand rire qui pouvait s'entendre d'aussi loin. On pouvait entendre à travers son rire toute la gaité qui se dégageait et qui ne semblait même pas fausse. Le rire contamina Roxas dont le rire devint de plus en plus fort au fils des secondes. Max et Roxanne les rejoignent à nouveau puis toute la table. Daisy était morte de rire aussi et Donald la regarda bouche bée puis il ricana plutôt doucement contrairement aux autres. Voyant tous leurs invités dans un fou rire, le Roi et la Reine rigolèrent à leurs tours, que les larmes en sortirent de leurs yeux.

Le seul qui ne rigolait pas était Sora, même si c'était bien le genre d'événement qui l'amusait le plus, surtout quand il se produit des accidents comme tels, Sora n'avait guère envie de rire. Il repartit sous la table et mit la nappe correctement afin d'en faire un rideau. Tandis que toute la table exclamait son rire à plein poumon, le jeune adolescent était replié sur lui même. Avec ce qu'il s'était produit, jamais il ne pourra parler à son père de la soirée, voir même de la semaine, plus jamais.

* * *

Sora était couché dans son lit, le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Il avait prévu de parler avec son père mais plus après ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste après le repas, il avait attendu que tout le monde s'en aille de la salle pour partir au plus vite dans sa chambre. C'est vrai, il avait honte maintenant. L'impression qu'il avait, était qu'on s'était moqué de lui. Tous ces gens qui ne lui avaient même pas parlé de la soirée, qui n'était que là pour le repas. Kairi qui a rit parce qu'elle s'est reçue un gâteau rempli de crème sur la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle rit ? Il imagina maintenant que c'était Naminé à sa place, comment aurait-elle réagit ? Non, Naminé n'aurait rien fait, elle serait restée dans un coin à s'oublier. Il remit ses couvertures jusqu'aux épaules, maintenant, il était sûr que les journées resteront les mêmes que les autres.

* * *

Il n'était pas encore neuf heures que Sora était debout, propre et habillé dans la même tenue qu'hier. C'était plutôt rare que le garçon se lève avant que la femme de chambre ne vienne le réveiller. En se regardant dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient toujours pareil, ils partirent dans tous les sens. Il sortit de sa chambre et marcha lentement dans le couloir, la tête baissé, jusqu'à la salle à manger. Heureusement que tous les autres invités n'étaient plus ici, sinon il serait parti dans le jardin se cacher dans un arbre et il n'aurait que contemplé la vue qu'il aurait de la journée. En face de la porte, il passa doucement sa tête afin de voir si il y avait quelqu'un. Assis à table, il n'y avait personne, mais tout était servit dessus. Le Prince entra alors tout en retrouvant un comportement normal, ou du moins. Il prit une madeleine dans sa bouche et se servit un jus d'orange dans un grand verre. Mais il resta debout. En tenant son verre, il marchait tout autour pendant qu'il terminait son verre. En le finissant il attendit deux minutes qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui arrive. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il finit par abandonner. Même Donald n'était pas là, lui qui était un lève tôt. Le prince sortit de la pièce et décida d'aller ailleurs. En marchant il entendit des voix provenir d'une autre pièce. Cela provenait de la salle d'audience. En se rapprochant, la porte était entrouverte. Sora se colla contre le mur a écouté dans le silence.

\- Il faut absolument agir. Retentit une voix féminine.

C'était Kairi, elle devait être en entretient avec le Roi.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Roxas. Il devait être tous les trois.

Kairi et Roxas étaient tous deux vis-à-vis du Roi Mickey, celui-ci était de dos et il semblait être dans une réflexion.

\- Je peux envoyer une armée mais ce n'est pas sûr que-

\- Il ne nous faut pas une armée ! Coupa Kairi, inquiète. Nous sommes venus vous voir aussi car vous êtes un Maitre de la Keyblade, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous faut.

Les yeux de Mickey s'ouvrirent brusquement.

\- Les mondes disparaissent peu à peu... Il faut les sauver... Il n'y a pas que nous ! Pria Kairi.

Le Roi se retourna vers eux, d'un visage partiellement attristé.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas.

Kairi et Roxas hoquetèrent de surprise, cela en était de même pour Sora qui écoutait derrière. Roxas s'avança d'un pas tout en s'emballant.

\- Comment ça ? Vous êtes un Maitre de la Keyblade, non ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose !

La souris secoua la tête tout en serrant les poings.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Annonça-t-il brusquement.

Les yeux de Kairi semblèrent briller, elle comprit que l'espoir qu'elle était venue chercher, aller peut-être s'en aller aussi vite.

\- Je ne peux plus m'amuser avec une Keyblade dans un autre monde, il s'est passé trop de choses ces derniers temps...

En relevant la tête, les yeux de Mickey rencontrèrent ceux de Roxas. Son corps se mit totalement à trembler, ce garçon était réellement comme cet ami lointain. La Princesse finit par mordre un bout de sa peau dans sa bouche, elle se reprit sérieusement.

\- Alors nous irons le faire...

Le garde de corps de cette dernière se retourna à elle, la bouche bée.

\- Comment ça ? Il en est hors de question !

Elle gronda le blond.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que personne ne fait rien du tout ! Si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose, toi, Roxas, fais le !

\- Quoi ?

Il s'était alors reculé d'un pas. Mickey fixa l'un et l'autre, comme si il était maintenant un enfant qui écoutait une conversation de grandes personnes et qu'il ne comprenait rien.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule !

\- Roxas, il y a des choses beaucoup plus importante !

Roxas commença à s'irriter.

\- Tes parents m'ont donné l'ordre de ne jamais te laisser !

\- Mes parents ne sont plus là ! Cria-t-elle beaucoup plus fort.

Le Roi s'approcha d'elle, il essaya de l'apaiser.

\- Princesse, calmez-vous...

\- Non ! Non ! Pourquoi je resterais calme ?! Il faut bien quelqu'un fasse cette mission ! Si personne ne le fait, qui le fera ? Hurla-t-elle de nouveau, les larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

Sur le coup, elle grimaça en essayant de ne pas faire tomber ses larmes, elle détestait son comportement de maintenant, mais elle était obligée de réagir.

\- Je peux le faire ! Résonna une voix.

Les yeux de Kairi laissa finalement couler une larme lorsqu'elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna en direction de la personne qui les avait interpellé. Mais les pupilles de Mickey s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qui s'était, à sa grande horreur.

Sora était entré, la main derrière la tête avec un demi-sourire sur le visage. Il ne regardait pas les trois en faces, il préférait regarder ailleurs afin d'éviter de stresser de plus en plus, surtout après l'incident d'hier soir.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un Maitre de la Keyblade mais je suis au moins un porteur. Je pense que je peux faire cette mission.

Le visage de Kairi s'adoucit, elle était maintenant heureuse qu'il s'était décidé à entrer. Avec les doutes d'hier, elle en était sûre qu'il avait la Keyblade.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, Continua Sora, je dois sauver les mondes c'est ça ?

Kairi qui était comblée, avec un sourire et des larmes qui versaient de ses yeux, lui répondit en hochant la tête.

\- Bon, super ! Je prépare mes affaires et j'y vais !

Le Prince se retourna tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie au plus vite, mais il fut arrêté.

\- Tu n'iras nul part !

Cette voix là, c'était la même intonation que son père lui avait dit le lendemain de sa bêtise. Sora s'arrêta tout en regardant le sol avec des yeux écarquillés. Avec la même tête, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Le visage de son père était aussi sombre que cette fois là. En voyant, son sang se gela ainsi que certain de ses muscles, pétrifié par la peur.

\- Pour... Pourquoi ?

Mais là, il savait très bien la réponse, mais il y avait beaucoup de question à partir de ce « pourquoi ». « Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? », « Pourquoi vous ne me pardonnez pas ? » « Pourquoi m'avez-vous enfermé ici depuis cinq ans déjà ? ». C'était ces questions là.

\- Tu as fait la pire folie...

Sora ravala une bouche dans sa gorge.

\- Vous voulez parler d'hier ? Je suis désolé pour le repas...

\- Il y a cinq ans.

Sora laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Votre altesse, c'était il y a cinq ans... Je pense que nous pouvons... tourner la page ?

Les derniers mots étaient plus bas et plus timide, mais il rêvait de les annoncer.

\- Non. Claqua le Roi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu t'es permis de faire en le faisant !

Le Prince se glaça, sa respiration s'était coupée et une horrible boule se forma dans son ventre.

\- Tu ne sais pas te défendre face aux Sans-coeurs.

\- Quoi ?

Même si il en avait trop dit, il se sentait obligé de le lui dire, pour lui prendre faire conscience et de voir si il se souvenait de l'incident.

Sora cligna des yeux mais il réagit autrement :

\- S'il vous plait, donnez moi une chance ! Je suis plus un enfant ! J'ai appris de mes erreurs, je pense pouvoir le faire !

L'adolescent trembla de partout, c'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrit au Roi depuis longtemps. Mais cela lui causa des picotements dans ses yeux.

\- Non. Ce jour là, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que le fardeau de posséder une Keyblade.

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur battait terriblement fort qu'il pourrait croire qu'il pourrait exploser.

\- Vous m'avez toujours dit qu'un jour je devrais assumer mon devoir de porteur de la Keyblade... Murmura-t-il.

Mickey l'entendit, tout d'abord il ne réagit pas de suite, il grinça simplement ses dents, en fin de compte, il lui révéla :

\- Cela ne changera rien. Tu es puni et elle ne se lavera pas de suite. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir.

Le Roi se retourna vers les deux autres qui les regardaient depuis que Sora était entré, eux-même ne comprenait pas le sens de leur conversation, du moins Kairi en comprenait une partie car Sora lui avait expliqué de ce qu'il avait fait. Finalement, les larmes du Prince coulèrent de ses yeux, il se dirigea vers le roi en tombant sur les genoux.

\- S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans cette condition !

Sans l'ombre d'un regard, Mickey ne put que grincer ses dents. C'était vrai, il s'en voulait cruellement de l'avoir enfermé, de l'avoir rendu comme ça. Mais il le fallait, sinon le sort de Sora aurait été autre chose.

\- Non.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, la voix de la souris n'était pas vraiment dûre, crut ou direct. Elle était profonde et prise par de la tristesse. L'enfant s'agrippa à son pantalon afin de trouver quelque chose qui puisse au moins contrôler le peu de colère qui commençait à le ronger dans ses veines. Sans parvenir à apaiser les tremblements qui s'emparaient peu à peu de son corps, il se murmura :

\- Je vous déteste...

Cette fois-ci, son père ne répondit pas, il n'en avait plus le courage. De ces mots, il pouvait croire que son cœur allait éclater. Il suffoqua de cette douleur oppressante. Il souhaita s'éloigner de tout le monde. De son côté, Kairi en avait assez vue. Elle s'approcha tout en se mettant être les deux mais était toute pâle depuis la conversation. Elle regarda le Roi puis Sora qui ne la regardait aucunement. Elle trouva une solution qui pourrait être foireuse.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne devrais pas me joindre à vos conversations personnelles... Mais il existe une loi royale qui dit que lorsque deux membres de la famille ne sont pas d'accord, ils doivent se livrer un combat et le vainqueur gagnera la raison.

Elle regarda le Roi se tourner dans sa direction, avec de petit yeux brillants. La bouche entre ouverte, il réfléchit quelque seconde et hocha la tête pour annoncer sans la regarder :

\- Très bien. Sora et Moi nous nous affronterons, cet après-midi.

Sora fut immédiatement touché en plein cœur. Perdu dans les mots de ce que le Roi venait de prononcer. Dans sa tête, les mots se répétaient infiniment. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de son corps, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais qu'est-ce qu'il le détestait à chaque qu'il venait. Une dure réalité allait alors se heurter à lui.

\- Si tu gagnes, Sora, tu pourras partir, faire cette mission. Reprit la Souris. Mais si je gagne, c'est fini. Jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici.

Encore une fois, il n'aimait pas les mots qu'il venait de sortir. Durant cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être le méchant et il haïssait. Il se haïssait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. En temps que père, il était de son devoir de le protéger, car il savait pertinemment que la cicatrice de Sora pourrait s'ouvrir à nouveau. Compte de tenu de ses propos, il décida de quitter la salle, et laisser les adolescents entre eux. Il avait tout de même bien remarqué que cette princesse voulait aider l'enfant et qu'il devait les laisser afin de pouvoir continuer à expliquer leur dénouement. Cette dernière, ainsi que le garçon qui s'occupait d'elle le regarda s'orienter vers la porte. Le Prince en revanche était figé comme une statue par la peur de son avenir proche. Quand Mickey referma la porte, il vit ses deux meilleurs acolytes, eux-même peiné pour lui.

\- Vous avez entendu n'est-ce pas ?

Dingo se gratta la tête puis il secoua sa tête, bien que Donald essaya tant bien que de mal de faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout espionné à la porte. Le Roi regarda le sol, couvert de honte.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

Son fidèle capitaine de la garde pencha la tête par compassion avec un regard désolant. Il interrogea d'une voix simple :

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ?

Sur l'instant, Mickey releva la tête avec des yeux embrouillés. Il ne dit pas de réponse, il attendit simplement que Dingo le la lui donne.

\- Devriez-vous pas lui donner quelque chose qu'il attend depuis longtemps ?

Il détourna son regard de nouveau, avec une mine songeur et mélancolique. Il y avait un grand bazar dans son cerveau maintenant. Au fond de lui, il voulait tellement désobéir à son maitre.

Derrière les portes, Sora était toujours agenouillé tout en regardant dans le vide. Kairi se mit à la même hauteur qu'il avait prit et tenta de sourire même si les événements furent rude.

\- Alors ? Au moins, si tu réussis à le battre, tu pourras sortir d'ici ! Ce n'est pas formidable ?

Le garçon à genoux hoqueta plusieurs fois avec des yeux complètement ressortis de ses orbites. Il tourna la tête vers Kairi et exprima un regard sobrement hargneux.

\- Formidable ? Formidable ?! Tu te rends pas compte ?!

Il se leva rapidement pour être plus haute qu'elle.

\- C'est un Maitre ! Un roi et un Maitre ! Il manie la Keyblade depuis des années ! Il est tellement un Maitre qu'il lui arrive de dire le complément avant le verbe !

Kairi se releva faiblement et Roxas se rapprocha d'elle. Elle tenta de s'expliquer :

\- Je suis désolée, je voulais simplement t'aider. Tout cela allait dégénérer.

Sora tourna la tête en boudant, il cracha dans le vide :

\- De toute façon c'est foutu, jamais je ne sortirais d'ici.

\- Sora, ne dis pas ça, tu n'as pas essayé.

De son côté, Roxas les regarda tout en s'interrogeant. Il regarda l'un et l'autre même si il n'aimait pas comment Sora répondait à la Princesse.

\- J'ai pas tout suivi, en gros tu as fait une idiotie il y a cinq et le roi ne te laisse pas partir pour ça ?

Kairi hocha la tête. Doucement elle posa sa main droite sur l'une des épaules de Sora et ajouta avec gentillesse :

\- Sora, n'abandonne pas.

Comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton, il redressa tout de suite sa tête à ses mots. C'est vrai, il ne doit jamais abandonner. Alors, depuis quand est-il devenu un type qui se laisse abattre aussi facilement ? Il ne devait pas abandonner, quand il était plus petit, il n'abandonnait pas quand il affrontait Riku. Ce n'est pas une petite souris, son père qui allait l'arrêter. Reprit par un enthousiasme ainsi qu'une nouvelle force, le Prince hocha la tête et sourit avec confiance.

* * *

Les trois adolescents s'étaient retrouvés dans une grande salle. Elle était la salle d'entrainement sportive pour les soldats et parfois, voir surtout, pour Sora. Ce dernier avait sa Keyblade en mains, il la balançait de droite à gauche pour un simple échauffement. Par son ventre, il réussi à expirer et inspirer. Kairi et Roxas, assis au loin sur des gradins, le regardèrent de différente manière. Kairi, plutôt souriante qu'il ait prit confiance en lui, contrairement à Roxas qui portait sur sur son visage, une expression défiant. Roxas ne s'habituait pas encore à Sora. En réalité, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait ressentir en lui qui l'ordonnait d'être prudent avec ce garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait un sentiment de cette façon. « Tu dois surtout t'en éloigner au plus vite » c'est ce que son esprit lui murmurait. En le regardant s'échauffer tout en courent de droite à gauche, Kairi se leva et alla à lui, toujours suivi de Roxas à contre cœur.

\- Si tu te donnes à fond, je suis sûre que ton père changera d'avis. Affirma la Princesse.

Le Prince s'arrêta tout en se tournant vers les deux autres. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que le Roi utilisera sa taille à son avantage, il est certainement rapide. Exposa Roxas de son côté.

\- Ouais, surement. Répondit le troisième.

Tout en étant fixé au sol, Sora fit tourné ses bras afin de mieux les chauffer. Il grinça ensuite des dents.

\- Vous savez, si je ne réussi pas, je m'en voudrais éternellement.

Tout en clignant des yeux, la rouquine lui confia doucement :

\- Sora, ne t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est ta seule porte de sortie...

\- Pas que ça, vous êtes venus nous voir pour demander de l'aide. Je veux vous aider, je le souhaite !

Les yeux de Kairi scintillèrent accompagné d'un sourire serein.

\- Merci.

Les deux se retournèrent et se reposèrent là où ils devaient être. Au même moment, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrit, la porte principale qui les menait au jardin. On y vit le Roi, avec sa femme, Donald et Dingo mais tout juste derrière, il y avait le Colonel. Une onde de choc frappa le cœur de Sora, pourquoi la personne qu'il détestait, qui était la raison de son enfer était ici. C'était pareil pour sa mère. Il jura dans sa barbe, en réalité, il aurait voulu que personne ne soit présent et qu'il n'y ait que lui et son Père dans la pièce. Même si il venait à perdre, le Roi n'était pas du genre à sa moquer de lui. Cela aurait été tous les jours avec Pat, Minnie l'aurait traité toujours comme un pauvre enfant battu, Donald le lui rappellerait lors des cours et Dingo... Au moins dans le lot, il pouvait compter sur Dingo. Ce n'était pas dérangeant qu'il y ait Kairi ou Roxas, quoiqu'elle était une princesse et son garde du corps devait être très expérimenté, donc si il perd, il passera pour un Prince incapable. Mais bon, il y a cinq ans, il avait tout de même réussi à battre une armée de Sans-coeurs, il ne savait plus comment cela c'était terminé, mais cela a du être bien. Non, il y a quelque chose qu'il clochait. Dans sa tête, il essayait de se remémorer de comment cette soirée c'était terminé.

Mickey s'approcha en face de l'enfant tandis que les quatre autres s'assirent aux gradins. Minnie était juste devant Kairi, Donald et Dingo à côté de Roxas mais Pat était un peu plus loin. Il agita ses mains dans tous les sens avec un sourire cruel. Il souhaitait, tout bas, que le perdant serait bel et bien le Prince. Kairi le regarda du coin de l'oeil, sous le dégout, elle resserra ses mains sur le tissu qui se trouvait sur ses cuisses. Pourquoi le Roi avait-il engagé un homme comme ceci. Roxas qui regardait toujours le face à face, exprima à Kairi :

\- On dirait un examen du Symbole de Maitrise.

La Princesse détourna son regard et observa son ami avec confusion.

\- Tu as déjà assisté à un examen du Symbole de Maitrise ?

Il répondit en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression que cela se fait comme ça, c'est plutôt étrange.

Sora n'était peut-être pas prêt à passer un test du Symbole de Maitrise, cependant, tout était clairement dans les mêmes codes que Roxas pressentait. Le Roi qui était débout tout juste en face de Sora était totalement sérieux.

Sora respira nerveusement, dans tous les cas, ils savaient qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il puisse réussir. Il resserra son emprise sur sa Keyblade, son impression était que si il venait à la lâcher, sa vie serait fini. La Souris leva son bras droit, la main bien levé comme pour recevoir quelque chose. De la lumière jaillie, son bras fit alors un quart de tour avec cette poussière de lumière, ensuite la Keyblade apparut. Sora remarqua qu'elle était différente, avant, la Keyblade de son père était proche de la sienne avec des couleurs inversés, cette fois-ci elle avait une autre forme. La lame était d'un bleu, décoré par des étoiles d'or, tandis que son panneton prenait la forme d'un croissant de lune et à l'intérieur une étoile. Le Roi pointa cette nouvelle Keyblade vers lui.

\- Tu es prêt ? S'enquit-il.

Avec une hésitation, le garçon finit par hocher rapidement la tête.

\- Bien.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Roi s'élança rapidement sur son fils sans que ce dernier n'est eu le temps de prendre une quelconque réflexion sur ce qu'il allait faire. En dégainant sa Keyblade sur l'enfant, le brun leva la sienne à temps. Les deux lames éclatèrent en étincelles avec un bruit cristallisant. Les pieds de Sora glissèrent en arrière, il eut ensuite assez de force avec son bras pour repousser la Keyblade de son adversaire. Le Roi atterrit sur le sol avec une main qui le tenait en équilibre, ses deux jambes écartése, tout en lui reflétant un visage sombre. Sora se crispa à son regard, il était si sérieux que Sora comprit qu'il n'était pas du tout à sous-estimer. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissera pas avoir, il se mit dans sa position de combat et osa lui répondre par des traits hérités. Ils purent commencer sérieusement. Sora s'approcha en courant également vers lui, Mickey en fit de même, de nouveau, les Keyblade firent les mêmes bruits précédant mais cela à plusieurs reprises. Pour le moment, Sora ne savait pas vraiment si il attaquait ou bien se défendait des coups de son père. Il du alors tourner un quart de tour sur lui même et attaqua la souris vers sa droite, l'adversaire n'avait pas pu se protéger de son coup. Mickey se retrouva éjecter dans les airs, Sora prit un élan et sauta pour le rejoindre afin de continuer ses attaques. C'est alors que Mickey pencha son corps vers l'arrière qu'il roula sur lui même, dans le même temps, il réussi à donner un coup dans les jambes de Sora. Au toucher féroce, le Prince claqua ses dents très fortement qu'il aurait pu les briser en un rien de temps. Il resserra de nouveau sa Keyblade lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Malheureusement, le simple fait que Mickey ait pu toucher ses jambes lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il dut alors planter son immense clef dans le sol afin de s'appuyer contre elle et tenir debout.

Dans son coin, Kairi mordit la lèvre inférieure, le combat n'avait commencé que depuis quelque minute que Sora ne tenait pas debout. Elle avait toujours une grande foi en lui mais elle développait un sentiment de doute dans son cœur. Au fur et à mesure que le combat continuait, ce doute grandissait.

Donald, qui regardait le match en examinant chaque geste de son élève, était resté silencieux depuis le début, bien qu'il était agacé d'entendre Dingo se mordillait les ongles tout en angoissant.

\- Oh Donald, je ne sais pas du tout qui soutenir ? Finit-il par avouer.

Les yeux du canard se fermèrent à moitié, agacer par entendre le capitaine. Il rétorqua d'une voix plutôt grave :

\- Moi je suis pour le Roi bien évidemment !

Dingo s'arrêta quelque instant en regardant son ami avec un regard énigmatique.

\- Oui mais, Sora a aussi de bonne capacité, il est plutôt bon. J'aimerais quand même qu'il gagne... Mais il faut bien que le Roi gagne dans cette bataille...

Ils savaient tous les deux très bien pourquoi. Roxas avait tourné la tête pour les écouter, ils étaient finalement tous les deux pour le Roi malgré les réticences du Capitaine de la garde. Roxas tourna son regard vers le Roi, avec toujours sa rage de gagner contre l'enfant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils souhaitèrent absolument que le Prince reste ici. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Sora réussi à se stabiliser correctement puis il chargea sur son père bien que ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir, mais il devait continuer à courir. Le Roi leva sa Keyblade devant son visage, prêt à faire le prochain mouvement. Lorsque Sora tenta sa frappe, Mickey réussi au dernier instant à bondir juste au-dessus de son adversaire tout en réalisant un salto-avant et frappa dans le dos de l'enfant. Le Prince fut envoyé vers l'avant qu'il tomba au sol. De nouveau, il sentait la même douleur qu'il y avait dans ses jambes. Il se releva encore, la bouche grande ouverte pour marquer une meilleure respiration. Il se retourna vers le Roi avec cette fois si de la sueur qui tombait sur son visage tout en haletant. Il hurla tout en se projetant vers la souris mais il remarqua qu'il perdit en vitesse. Mais de nouveau, le Roi l'esquiva et l'attaqua en tout point sur ses côtés. Sora prit sa keyblade à deux mains avec sa respiration haletante. Impossible pour lui d'attaquer ou de le toucher. Dans un saut qu'il remarqua, Mickey balança encore un coup sur l'avant de Sora que son corps s'expulsa au sol, la Keyblade partit de ses mains et se glissa sur le sol non loin de lui. Sora essaya de se relever pour la rejoindre mais Mickey était trop rapide qu'il emprisonna la Keyblade de l'enfant avec la sienne. Voyant que le Prince se relevait et qu'il essayait de le rejoindre mais plus lentement, il marmonna :

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'avoues pas vaincu ?

Sora écarquilla des yeux, il l'avait entendu. La colère bouillonna dans son cœur, il tendit sa main et la chaine royale disparut sous les yeux du Roi et elle réapparut dans la main du Prince. Son regard était maintenant mauvais, rempli de rage qu'il avait fait explosé.

\- Jamais !

Encore une fois, il chargea sur le Roi et les Keyblades de chacun se mirent à émettre des bruits de plus en plus forts. À chaque coup, Sora en donnait un beaucoup plus fort.

\- Jamais ! Jamais ! Répéta-t-il tout en hurlant.

Le Roi sauta en arrière, Sora retenu son arme à deux mains.

\- Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ?! Jamais ! Jamais je ne m'avouerais vaincu !

Il arrêta de réfléchir à ses coups, que cette fois-ci il frappa partout, même dans le vide, en espérant toucher le Roi. Mickey remarqua au final que ses yeux scintillaient, et qu'une larme solitaire s'enfuit de ses yeux. Il fronça ses sourcils et attaqua de nouveau dans le ventre du garçon. Il devait vraiment mettre un terme à tout ceci. Sora tomba à genoux, les deux mains touchèrent le sol, tout en respirent lourdement. De petites gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le sol de son visage caché par ses cheveux. C'était vrai, il voyait bien qu'il avait fait de son mieux, son niveau était supérieur par rapport à cinq années en arrière, mais pas assez pour le toucher.

Le coeur se resserra dans la poitrine de Kairi, elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, terrifié de ce qu'elle voyait. Donald ne fit qu'un bruit avec sa bouche, il ne se doutait pas de ce résulta. Mais Dingo restait toujours aussi aussi confus et triste. Minnie n'avait qu'une simple mine triste, triste de voir les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus dans sa vie s'affronter. Elle comprit qu'au final, plus rien ne serait pareil, cette merveilleuse famille qui s'était construite fut brisée en plusieurs morceaux. Le seul qui était joyeux, était Pat, il riait de ce qu'il voyait, c'était pour lui le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mickey se tourna vers les autres, toute sa sévérité du combat avait disparu, il regarda les autres, sidéré des différentes réactions des autres. Il entendit un bruit de chaine. En regardant l'enfant au sol, il vit la Keyblade de Sora pointée droit vers lui. Ce dernier était toujours à quatre pattes par terre mais avait seulement relevé sa clef vers lui. La Keyblade était aussi, proche de Mickey. Le prince lança dans un murmure crut :

\- J'ai un professeur de magie. Vous vous souvenez ?

Avant même que l'information arrivait au cerveau de Mickey pour qu'il puisse réagir, une boule d'énergie de feu se propulsa de la pointe de la Keyblade et éjecta le Roi contre un mur qui hurla lorsque son dos le toucha.

Pat s'était arrêté de rire. Donald avait à présent les yeux qui lui sortirent de ses orbites. Même Roxas était ébahi de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kairi avait sa bouche recouverte par ses mains, complètement choquée.

De la fumée s'échappait du bout de sa Keyblade, Sora se releva, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il versait encore. Il se rapprocha de son père, maintenant assis au sol, dos contre le mur et tout en grinçant de douleur.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'abandonnerais pas.

Mickey le regarda droit dans les yeux, en le voyant, il avait cette maudite impression que son fils s'était abandonné à la tristesse et qu'il ne croyait plus en l'espoir et pourtant, ses mots démontraient l'inverse. À ce moment précis, il se rendit compte que Sora avait fini par exposer toute la douleur qu'il portait en lui depuis tout ce temps. C'était de sa faute s'il était devenu comme ça. De sa faute et de personne d'autre. Et cela allait s'empirer... S'il restait encore enfermé.

La Keyblade du Roi disparut dans une lumière. Il baissa la tête couverte de honte.

\- Très bien Sora... Tu as gagné... Pars...

L'information passa à travers le cerveau du Prince. Dans son cœur, une épine venait d'être retiré. Mais dans sa tête, diverses voix venaient lui répéter les paroles de son père. Aussi il entendait d'autres voix qu'ils lui murmuraient que c'était un piège, une blague. Inutile de les croire, car de cette façon là, il comprit que le Roi était sérieux. Il recula de quelque pas, avec une mauvaise équilibre, comme si on venait de le secouer dans tous les sens. Il essaya de sourire, mais en vain, les diverses douleurs qu'il ressentait affaiblissaient ses muscles. Il finit par alors tomber sur ses deux genoux.

\- Enfin... Il murmura.

De l'autre côté, personne n'avait entendu leur conversation. Kairi se leva et s'empressa de venir vers Sora. Minnie fit de même vers son mari suivit de Dingo et Donald. Roxas vint à eux lentement. Mais Pat n'avait pas du tout bougé. Est-ce que le gosse avait perdu ou gagné ? Kairi essaya de lever Sora tout en lui demandant plusieurs fois où est-ce qu'il avait mal ou bien si il avait besoin d'aide. Donald aida son Roi, toujours autant perturbé de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda Sora une dernière fois avant de révéler aux autres.

\- Sora a le droit de partir, il a réussi à me surprendre et à me mettre au tapis. Il est donc un bon porteur de la Keyblade et il mérite ce voyage.

Le jeune prince le regarda de nouveau, ces mots réchauffèrent son cœur dont la chaleur paternel avait disparu. Donald et Dingo ne s'en remirent pas, comment et pourquoi, le Roi avait-il fini par décider que Sora pouvait à présent partir, il devait rester ici, c'est ce que Mickey désirait si il ne voulait pas que le cœur de Sora se fasse détruire. Mais il avait changé d'avis, pourquoi ?

Avant de repartir vers des salles de soin, Mickey rajouta :

\- Et il devrait être accompagné de vous deux, Donald et Dingo.

Donald avala une boule dans la gorge à cette nouvelle mais Dingo n'en fit rien du tout. Sora l'avait entendu, sa seule réaction ? Un sourire complètement crispé et des yeux qui regardaient dans le vide.

\- Pas Donald...

* * *

Sora remercia les autres magiciens de la salle de soin. Ces douleurs étaient tout de même insupportables, même si le Roi ne l'avait pas tranché dans sa peau. C'était le mieux au moins. Il avait réfléchi à toutes ces montés d'émotions, a présent, il ne ressentait plus que de l'excitation de partir à l'aventure au plus vite, même si Donald allait être avec lui. Quand il sortit de la salle, il tomba nez à nez avec Kairi qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Un sourire aimable lui présentait ses sincères remerciement. Les mots ne lui traversaient pas l'esprit qu'il ne put que répondre le même geste. Sora prit un chemin et fut toujours suivit par Kairi. Un silence restait entre les deux mais enfin de compte, le Prince décida de le rompre :

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Le sourire de Kairi partit et se fit remplacer par de la confusion.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas partir ?

Elle regarda le sol, et balança sa tête dans tous les sens.

\- Bien évidemment que non. Ta mère nous a offert le droit d'asile. Nous repartirons lorsque tu auras réussi.

Il hocha la tête.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin intérieur. Et rejoignit déjà tout un groupe déjà présent. Il y avait le Roi, le magicien, le capitaine ainsi que le garde du corps de la Princesse. Sora inspira étroitement puis il remarqua qu'il était devant un buisson. Il tiqua un instant puis il regarda les autres.

\- Euh... C'est où le chemin pour aller dans les autres mondes ?

Donald le regarda avec un air moqueur.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on y va à pied ?

Sora se retourna vers le buisson tout en le regardant de haut en bas. Mickey mit sa main dans un plus petit buisson et il semblait appuyer sur quelque chose. Le grand breuil avait comme deux portes qui s'ouvrirent de l'extérieur. Les trois êtres humains furent méduser, tandis que les trois autres entrèrent, et les attendirent. Sora, avec Kairi et Roxas, marchèrent à eux, mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin. Le buisson n'était qu'une simple « cabane » de feuille.

\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Sora, déçu.

\- Tu vas voir ! S'exclama Dingo avec excitation.

Le sol trembla comme si il allait s'effondrer mais au final, il s'enfonça dans le sol. De la lumière apparurent sous les pieds de Sora puis il comprit que c'était un ascenseur qui descendait. Lorsqu'il se baissa encore plus, il vit que c'était un grand halle avec divers machines ainsi que d'étrange véhicule dans les alentours. La bouche grande ouverte, Sora se tourna sur lui même toujours pas remis de ses émotions qu'il y avait un garage souterrain. Il vit alors un grand vaisseau rouge et polygonal qui brillait de mille feu. Lorsque l'ascenseur toucha terre, Sora se dirigea vers le vaisseau, ses yeux ne l'avaient même pas quitté du regard. Dans sa poitrine, ça battait fort. Kairi et Roxas étaient tout aussi stupéfiés que la jeune fille émit un petit sourire. Elle s'accroupie à côté du Roi et fouilla dans ses poches afin de trouver un billet de dix munies qu'elle le lui donna sans le regarder car elle était trop émerveillée de ce qu'elle voyait. Roxas sourit également, il n'aurait jamais crut qu'il y avait une salle prête pour les grandes batailles dans les coulisses du Roi Mickey. Deux petits rongeurs couruent vers les trois anthropomorphes, ils firent, avec une voix hors du commun :

\- Votre Majesté, les préparatifs sont terminés !

\- Il ne manque plus que le pilote et les passagers !

\- Bien ! Fit le Roi en claquant ses mains.

Sora était toujours hypnotisé par le vaisseau que dans sa tête, une salle information vint à lui. Il annonça doucement dans un sourire rayonnant :

\- Le vaisseau Gummi.

Il tourna sa tête finalement vers les autres et les rejoignit, les mains derrière la tête.

\- Bien ! Donald, Dingo et Sora, vous allez prendre le vaisseau Gummi et partir dans de nouveau monde. Avant de partir, je vous fais un rapide débriefing.

Mickey se plaça au milieu, et parla le plus fort afin qu'il puisse être entendu. Il regarda les trois et commença :

\- Dans chaque monde, il y a une serrure, et c'est avec cette serrure fermée que les Sans-coeurs ne pourront faire disparaître ce monde en question. C'est avec ta Keyblade Sora, que tu pourras les fermer. Faites très attention, et surtout, éviter de vous immiscer avec les histoires que vous découvrirez. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne révélez pas aux habitants qu'ils existent d'autre monde !

\- Compris ! Répondirent Donald et Dingo en même temps tout en faisant un garde à vous.

Mickey regarda surtout Sora et lui dit clairement :

\- Sora, surtout, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux tenir.

Le Roi s'approcha du vaisseau suivi par Donald et Dingo. Sora murmura à l'oreille de Kairi, suite à ce que venait de dire le Roi :

\- Ouais, mais celle-ci sont les meilleures.

Kairi se tourna vers lui avec un visage ennuyé.

\- Surtout, ne dis pas ça à ton ex petite-amie si tu en as une.

De leur côté, Mickey entraîna Donald et Dingo vers lui et leur chuchota :

\- Si jamais il se passe quelque chose avec lui, s'il vous plait par pitié, ramenez le à la maison !

Dingo hocha la tête :

\- Compris votre altesse !

En même temps, la souris sortie une fiole dans l'intérieur semblait être une lumière.

\- Utilisez au moins ça si jamais cela dégénère mais si c'est trop grave, revenez à la maison.

\- Vous allez voir, on se débrouillera comme des champions ! Reprit le canard.

\- J'ai confiance en vous.

Avant de monter, Donald regarda une dernière fois le Roi. Inquiet, la souris demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il n'y a que nous trois ?

\- Euh oui...

\- Pas une quatrième personne ?

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour écrire nos aventures, non ? Au cas où on venait à perdre nos souvenirs ou autre chose...

Mickey claqua du pied.

\- C'est inutile !

Le canard suivi du chien entrèrent à l'intérieur. Sora était toujours au côté de Kairi puis il grimaça.

\- Zut, j'ai oublié de dire au revoir à Naminé !

\- Naminé ? Répéta Roxas.

\- C'est la fille que tu as vu hier avec moi. Maintenant que je vais partir, elle va être toute seule... J'ai complètement oublié de lui dire les bonnes nouvelles.

Kairi posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sora.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous resterons avec elle.

Sora lui sourit puis il reprit :

\- Elle au quatrième étage, la treizième porte de la tour ouest.

Kairi hocha la tête.

\- Et Roxas, fais attention quand tu veux « sortir » avec elle ! Elle sort jamais.

Roxas recula d'un pas confus.

\- Quoi ?

Kairi leva les yeux au plafond.

Sora monta à son tour dans le véhicule. Le cockpit était grand, les sièges mousseux et il y avait plein de bouton. Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux.

\- Ooooh ! Je peux conduire ?

\- Non ! Rala Donald.

Sora se contenta de s'asseoir sur l'un des yeux. Il regarda Donald parler dans un micro, les deux rongeurs avaient rejoint leur place derrière le bureau de commande. Le Prince attacha sa ceinture, il était prêt. Dix ans d'excitation qui se déversa en lui. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit tout d'abord son père, avec un visage neutre qui observait comment l'intérieur se dérouler. Intrigué, Sora releva ses yeux sur Kairi qui lui donnait un geste de sa main pour lui dire au revoir. Il fit de même.

\- Je reviendrais... Je te le promets. Murmura-t-il.

Kairi, avec ses deux mains accrochées l'une à l'autre, répondit sans qu'elle l'ait véritablement entendu dans un simple souffle :

\- Je t'attendrais.

Donald donna l'ordre de lâcher le vaisseau. Le Gummi trembla que Sora s'agrippa aux deux rebords de son siège. En dessous du navire, une passerelle s'ouvrit et le véhicule tomba dans le vide, avec un avec le cri habituel de Dingo. Donald grinça des dents puis il appuya rapidement sur un bouton. Les turbos s'éveillèrent et le vaisseau Gummi partit dans une direction aléatoire.

Un sentiment de tristesse tomba sur les épaules de Kairi. Il était parti, il a réalisé son rêve, c'était bon pour lui. Le Roi en revanche n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle se rapprocha de la souris tout se penchant en avant.

\- Vous avez réalisé le plus grand souhait de Sora, n'êtes-vous pas heureux pour lui ?

Il haussa simplement des épaules, puis il repartit dans l'autre direction sans répondre à la Princesse. Elle avait comprit qu'il y avait un grain de tristesse. Peut-être qu'il voyait encore Sora comme un enfant qui ne savait pas se défendre. Roxas se rapprocha d'elle et s'agrippa à sa main.

\- Et si nous allons rendre visite à son amie ?

Elle hocha pas la tête, il connaissait la réponse.

Dans l'espace, le vaisseau volait d'une vitesse surprenante. C'était fait, enfin il part dans une aventure qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Mais si il y une chose que tu ne sais pas Sora, c'est que dans ton épopée, il puisse t'arriver les plus gros malheurs. Je l'avais déjà dit, l'univers a tendance à jouer avec oui.

**KINGDOM HEARTS : SHATTERED EXCISTANCE**

**FIN DU PROLOGUE**

_GIFHG ML LMV_

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Et voila ! Ça y est ! Sora a réussi à partir en voyage, il est donc heureux, Kairi aussi, Roxas aussi, mon chat aussi, Marion aussi (Quoi ?), Mickey fait la gueule et c'est ENFIN la fin de l'introduction de la fanfiction ! *cri victoire avec la musique des chariots de feu* Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 6 mois pour le chapitre 7 8DD *générique*  
Non pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite sortira, je vais reprendre l'école, être dans une prépa, j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire le chapitre 7. (t'façon il sera moins long que celui-ci Oo) donc à une prochaine !

Et n'oubliez pas, cette fic est MA vision de KH, si il y a des changements c'est normal (comme le garage et le vaisseau gummi, j'ai juste agrandi tout ça).

Luky.


End file.
